The Letter
by Greengrass-Malfoy-Fanatic
Summary: This is about what happens when Daphne finds her sister smashing things, because of a letter from one Draco Malfoy. rated for language and certain situations. follows DH. Now completed, and with on-going sequel.
1. The Letter

**A/N: okay so this is my very first story, it's a one-shot about what I think would happen if Daphne found out about her little sister sleeping with one very hot Slytherin. No spoilers just a funny scene between two sisters. set in the summer before DH. NO FLAMES please, I cry way to easily :( But please review I would love to know what you thought about my first story.**

**The pairings are:**

**Draco/Asteria and a mild Daphne/Blaise.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously i don't own anything you know, just the plot (MINE) but everything else not mine :(**

* * *

><p>The letter.<p>

Daphne woke up to the sound of furniture being tossed at the wall in the room next to hers, she looked at the clock on her bedside table 08:34, something in the other room made a sharp cracking noise. She sat up in her bed and stared at the wall for a bit, listening for more noises. Another loud thud against the wall led her to get up from her bed and walk out into the hallway, and towards her little sister's bedroom. Although, she thought, calling Asteria little was probably not the best idea, her sister had the unfortunate habit of getting very upset whenever Daphne referred to her as such.

It was the in the end of the summer holidays and Daphne was rather angry at her sister for waking her up with yet another one of her temper tantrums.

She stopped hesitatingly at her sister's door. She was not sure what to expect when Asteria was in one of her terrible smash-things moods, not even after sixteen years of living with her.

She heard another object break inside the room and took a deep breath. She knocked three times on the door, and opened it when no answer was offered.

Asteria was walking back and forth in the middle of her room while making frustrated huff noises and groans, only stopping to throw something at the wall with a loud "Urgh!". Daphne noticed that she looked absolutely livid when she walked a little closer to her sister. Her sister was surprisingly rather well dressed considering she usually wouldn't have been up for a few hours on a normal day. She was wearing a black pleated skirt and a grey top which was much to tight after their mothers opinion, thought Daphne as she Watched her sisters pacing with a bored expression.

Asteria's white-blonde bangs fell into her eyes like they always did, but the rest of her hair was pulled back to fall down from the back of her head down to her waist. Daphne thought it rather odd that her sister had gotten up early and styled her hair and then just proceed to break half of her belongings. Daphne made a loud coughing noise to let her sister know she was there, but Asteria seemed to preoccupied picking up her black pumps and then tossing them against the wall. Daphne looked over at the shoes and noticed several other pairs tossed over their by her now swearing sister.

"Terri?" she said to Asteria who glared at her briefly, before striding off into her closet.

It was then that Daphne noticed the letter sitting on a low table, which seemed to be the only one still intact from Asteria's rampaging.

Daphne glanced over at the closet where more shoes where flying out of every few minutes with a new swear word for each one. She then picked up the letter and scanned threw it's content, her mouth falling open in chock and anger, as she passed each word.

_My _dearest _Asteria,_

_You will be pleased to know that after our argument the other night, I have taken your question into consideration and have decided that I agree with your statement claiming: I would indeed be very sorry if you would never share my bed again. _

_So I broke off my relationship with Pansy the great bitch, as you so politely referred to her, and have now no other wish then to tell you that you are now fresh out of excuses not to sleep with me, which I will be looking forward to. And as for the other issue we discussed on the same occasion I would be delighted if you would do me the honour of having dinner with me this evening. Though I do remember you had a few objections to such public relations, I think you will find my company much to your liking. As you have before._

_I will pick you up at seven. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Draco._

Daphne walked over to the closet quickly dodging the stiletto thrown her way.

"would you like to explain this?" she asked her sister's back. Asteria turned and pursed her lips when she saw the letter in Daphne's hand.

"I rather doubt that would make a difference in the matter." said Asteria as she walked passed Daphne out into her room. Daphne turned and followed hot on her heels.

"How could you not tell me?" she asked in the calmest voice she could manage.

"Two reasons: First I was pretty sure you would react like this, and second because it really isn't any of your concern is it?" Asteria didn't look at Daphne and simply walked over to the pile of discarded shoes.

"None of my concern, you sleeping with one of my classmates and it is not my concern?" said Daphne in utter disbelief. She looked at Asteria who didn't seem to be bothered by Daphne's anger.

"If you had read the letter more thoroughly you may have seen that I am not sleeping with one of your classmates... Any more" added Asteria and looked at her sister with a bored expression. How very Slytherin of her to play the _not any more card_.

"You still didn't tell me and by the look of this it doesn't seem over." said Daphne and held up the letter to read it out loud, but Asteria snatched it from her hands before she got the chance.

"I would appreciate it if you would not go threw my personal things." said Asteria and gave her sister a stern look as if to make her leave. Daphne rolled her eyes at this and and followed Asteria with her eyes as the younger went to sit on her bed an put on a pair of very high heels that were black and had silver studs on the heel.

It wasn't that the sisters weren't close or anything, they just tended to clash whenever Asteria did something Daphne feared would hurt their family's reputation. They were Greengrasses after all and where expected to behave as such. It wasn't that Asteria wasn't a classic Slytherin pureblood: Proud, snobby, rich, clever, cunning, and to good-looking for her own good, it was just that she didn't quite know when to stop when she ought to. Especially not when it came to blokes. Daphne snorted inwardly at her thoughts. To think people actually thought she was the slut of the family. If only they knew how bad Asteria was at keeping her legs shut. But now she'd really gone to far.

Daphne was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice the scowl on her sister's face before Asteria had resumed her pacing from before.

"Okay exactly how long were you sleeping with Draco?" said Daphne, she thought that the statement of Asteria sleeping with Draco was completely ridiculous, if not unsurprising.

Asteria looked at her sister and shrugged.

"That's not an answer!" shrieked Daphne, feeling her own temper beginning to boil.

"All right Daph calm down, it hasn't been _that _long." said Asteria looking anywhere but at her sister.

"Oh for the bloody... did you start sleeping with him when he was _with _Pansy?"

"_No I didn't_, and he didn't tell me he was back with her either." Asteria mumbled the last part bitterly.

"Okay when exactly was the first time you...?" Daphne trailed off, not wanting to say the last part out loud.

"When was the first time I fucked him?, Daph" said Asteria with a sweet smile. Daphne just glared at her.

"At the start of summer, at that society thing we were at." Asteria continued.

"Wha... you did it at an engagement party?"

"Oh yeah, that's what it was." Daphne just stared at her sister.

"Well don't look at me like that!"

"How else am I supposed to look at you? Asteria you _can not _keep acting like this, what would mother think if she found out?" Asteria's face twisted into a frightening scowl., and Daphne remembered why she hated fighting with her sister, she was just so damn moody.

"Well, she won't find out, unless you tell her." okay so not as mean as expected.

"Wait a minute." said Daphne as she watched Asteria walk over to her desk and pick up her wand. "What did Draco mean with the whole dinner thing?" Asteria turned around and looked like Daphne had just asked if she intended to become a circus acrobat later in life.

"He asked me out." she stated simply. Daphne snorted.

"Yes I got that, but why did he make it seem like he's asked you out before?" Asteria made a pout like grimace and didn't answer.

"Oh my god, you've done it at school too haven't you?" Shouted Daphne.

"Merlin, Daph calm down! Do you want to wake up mother?"

"Oh please, her and father will be out cold for at least another hour, judging by the time they came home last night."

"Yes they will, and I intend to be gone once they do decide to start the day." Asteria began to collect various items from around her room, not caring about the glare that followed her.

"You didn't answer my question." said Daphne to Asteria.

"What question, it sounded more like an accusation." Said Asteria with a bored tone.

"So you did." Daphne threw herself down on Asteria's bed and closed her eyes.

"Yes Daph, I did, but if it helps I have no intention of dating Malfoy." Daphne opened her eyes and looked at her sister.

"How is that going to help? You already slept with him, if anyone found out mother might try to get the two of you married."

"Ah, yes and that would certainly not be good." Asteria sounded both serious and sarcastic.

"But just out of curiosity, why don't you want to date him?" Asteria seemed to ponder the question for a while.

"If I started dating Malfoy then people would start to assume that I was just as much of an idiot as Parkinson, and I cannot have that ruining my reputation."

"Good point." Pansy really was an idiot. "So why sleep with him?"

"Because I like it." Daphne looked in mild disgust at Asteria before a pillow was thrown in her face. "Ouch, okay, you like it, fair enough."

"like you are any better, you've been having an awful lot of alone time with one Blaise Zabini, whom all us females seem to enjoy in our beds for a little night-time fun." Daphne instantly felt a blush in her cheeks and scowled at Asteria's satisfied smirk.

"How did you know that?"

"Daph please, I may not be the girl with all the gossip, like Parkinson, but I am the girl who has a habit of knowing things."

"Yes and the one with dirt and deals all around."

"Hmm, I do have a lot of favours to collect." said Asteria with an even wider smirk.

"Right, and to get back to the point. Stop shagging Malfoy will you?"

"We'll see."

"Terri?"

"Sorry Daph, I have a friend waiting in Diagon Alley." Asteria walked calmly over to her fireplace and took a small handful of flu powder.

"You're not going tonight are you?"

"Bye Daphne."

"Who are you meeting? TERRI!" but she was already gone in a great green flame. Daphne fell back on the bed and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Right so there you have it, please review and if you Flame i will ignore you, and the angels will cry. <strong>

**Oh and one more thing. If anyone cares i have a whole story laid out in my head to fit this one-shot. Just saying in case anyone cares.**

**One last thing, Muahahahaha. (Because i like it)**


	2. The Meeting

**Author's note: **

**OMG!, yay someone asked me to continue the story! :D thank you so much! i had this on my computer just waiting to be uploaded xD. . . . so here it is. . .**

**Disclaimer: yeah like i need to write this, i'm not J.K and i never will be, no matter how much i wish i was :(**

**So pairing is the same, and i'll just stop writing this note now. **

**The meeting.**

Draco was sitting at his usual table, leaned back in his seat with his usual bored expression. He was waiting for Asteria to show up. She had written him a very rude letter saying that if he ever wanted anything to do with her again he would stay far, far away from Greengrass Park. He smirked at the thought of it, he really did enjoy upsetting Asteria, it was highly amusing to see her out of composure. Although that wasn't the only reason he was there now. Now he wanted to make sure she wasn't going to stop seeing him. Well not see him in public though, she would never agree to that. But for the life of him he could not figure out why she was so much against a proper relationship. Sure they started out just shagging from time to time back in his sixth year, but now that he asked her to go on a date with him, she completely dismissed the idea. Blaise was right, those Greengrass girls sure meant trouble.

At the exact strike of 9:00 am, Asteria walked into the café, looking less then pleased, and hot as ever. Draco let his eyes wonder up and down her slim form and couldn't help but remember how she looked beneath her clothes. She spotted him just as he had settled his gaze on her face again. She narrowed her eyes and walked over to his table. The smirk was wide on his face as she sat down across from him with a mean glare. It was a very narrow table and their knees were almost touching.

Draco stared at her with a smirk that made her want to slap him. She kept the scowl on her face as the minutes past. She didn't really want to be the first to break the silence, so she just sat there glaring at him for the time being. But after about five minutes of complete silence she started to get impatient. She taped her fingers on the table a few times, but still found words coming out of her mouth unwillingly:

"So, were you planning on saying something?" she asked, thankfully her voice sounded cold, as opposed to the flirtatious tone she couldn't quite control when she was around him. He raised his eyebrows pretending to think about it, she knew he was pretending because when you start sleeping with a guy you tend to know if he's pretending or not.

"Malfoy, an answer?"

"You are the one who is supposed to be explaining." he said simply and leaned further back into his seat. Watching her with amusement.

"Explaining what?" she asked glaring even more at his smirking face.

"Why you don't want to date me." She snorted, and he suddenly looked serious waiting for her to answer.

"I thought it was obvious." She said giving him a smirk of her own.

"Well it's not."

"fine, I don't want to date you because I don't want to have a label stuck on my forehead." she said irritatedly.

"That's it?" he asked with his eyebrows halfway up his forehead.

"Yes, that is it." she said annoyed at his surprised face.

"Well I never thought you to care so much what other people think Asteria." the way he said her name made her glare again, it sounded like he was mocking her.

"I don't care what people think, but I _do _care about what my parents might think, and do. Honestly Malfoy haven't you thought, that maybe your mother would be a little too pleased if her only son started dating the daughter of her best school friend." she spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world because she knew it annoyed him.

"Off course I have, I'm not a complete idiot." he said, looking very insulted. She was smirking widely in her head, but kept her face blank. He sighed impatiently.

"Look, just because my mother may go just a bit overboard doesn't mean my father will, and neither will your mother. And I honestly cannot imagine Theodora wanting her little girl to be involved with a Malfoy just yet."

"Exactly my point, my mother doesn't, _yet._ But she will if she thinks there is a reason for it. Even though you may think so, I do not want to be your wife some day!" she leaned over the table to make her point more clearly.

"I do not want to be a stay-at-home wife my entire life. I have deep respect for your mother Draco, but I don't want to be the next Mrs. Malfoy!" She hissed, and he looked deep in thought, if slightly more tence.

"Well, I guess that's settled then. But pardon me if I am a bit confused about the label of which you speak." He said, his face changing back to bored indifference.

She eyed him, looking probably more annoyed then she would have liked. She really did hate explaining herself. She forced her lips into a smirk.

"Dating you comes with either one label or another. Either they will think I am your next obsessed slut, or that I am just a little girl naïve enough to think you'll be faithful to me." She stared at him, waiting for a reply.

"I see, and if they know you?" his brows furrowed a little as he leaned in over the table and lightly swiped her hair out of her face. His touch sent a slight shiver down her spine.

"Well then they know I am neither, but everyone else doesn't." She mentally cursed herself, she sounded like she was flirting again, which she wasn't, intentionally. He smirked devilishly.

"well then, why don't we make sure they find out." His fingers were touching her right knee, and drawing circles.

"Draco, don't touch me." she said, but she couldn't get her voice to sound tough. She sounded like she was pleading, and she didn't like it one bit. Did She? Oh damn it. He raised his eyebrows and let his fingers slide a bit up her leg, and her breath hitched in her throat at the feel of it.

"Are you sure?" his fingers were suddenly gone and she felt disappointed, against her will.

He saw the look on her face and stood up suddenly, she looked confusedly up at him. He took her hand and pulled her out of her seat and through the café, the owner looked up and glared at them as they left without buying anything, but Asteria didn't notice, all she could think off was Draco's hand around her wrist as he led her out into the alley and apparated them both away.

**So? did you like it? review and tell me! i'll be checking the story everyday. . . **

**Reviews = 3**

**Oh and sorry about the ending of this chapter. . . honestly i'm not so sure where he takes her (Malfoy Manor?) any ideas? xD**


	3. Getting Caught

**Author's note: **

**I have been writing like crazy this week, so i've just finished the third chapter of this story. I think i'm on some temporary sugar-rush, i don't know how else to explain how much i've been writing. Eh, i thought maybe i should promise to update this story. . . . once a week? yeah i think i can do that. **

**I'm not so sure about the first part of this chapter, but it's the part with the most action going on. So i hope it's good enough. I was trying to write a longer chapter then the others, but apparantly four open office pages isn't as much as i thought it was. And it just felt right that it ended hear. Next chapter they go back to Hogwarts. . . . i think. . . Oh i'm confused xD **

**Getting Caught.**

Asteria was staring blankly at the sealing above her. There was a half scowl etched on her face. She looked over at Draco, who had an enraging smirk on his face. The last hour had been a complete blur of moans, and Draco's lips. They were lying next to each other on his bed, and she was absolutely furious.

"So what exactly was the point of this?" she asked threw gritted teeth.

"Just, wanted to show you why being my girlfriend can be a good thing." he said and sat up in the bed. She didn't like that he was looking down at her, but she really didn't have the energy to sit up. She was just so mad that he had gotten her dragged in to this mess.

"Right, and how were you expecting me to react?" it was a bit of a shout and she made her point clear by throwing a pillow in his face.

"Hey, what are you so mad about?" he asked, while trying not to laugh at her furious facial expression.

"You, just, you. . . cou . . oh shut up." she said and he laughed loudly at her loss for words.

"Hey, if you didn't want me to do that, you should have just said so." he said, and she blushed. She _had_ wanted him to do that, but he didn't need to know it.

"This is not happening." she mumbled into another pillow.

"Well, then it must be a lovely dream I think." said Draco, and she really wanted to slap him.

And just then the door to Draco's room swung open. And in stepped (**A/N: Da, da, da**) Draco's aunt Bellatrix.

"Draco, your mother ask. . . ." she stopped in her tracks, Asteria didn't dare raise her head to look at her. But she could see Draco's face. He didn't look scared, but he looked like he might die of embarrassment. Or maybe that was just her.

"I didn't realize you had company." she heard Bellatrix say. She sounded amused, _great_.

"Eh, well I just. . ." it was probably the least composed sentence Draco had ever spoken.

"It's fine. Just. . . be responsible." from what Asteria could hear, she was trying not to laugh. Asteria just kept her face in the pillow, and prayed she wouldn't be recognized. She was only wearing a bra, but the rest of her body was covered with Draco's bed sheets.

"And your mother said she'll be home late."

"Okay." said Draco, She was really hoping that was the end of the conversation. Bellatrix must have just been about to leave when she said: "And Asteria, do be careful darling." And with that she left.

Asteria then lifted her head off the pillow.

"What just happened?" Draco looked at her and seemed to be thinking about that same thing.

"I. . . think, we just got caught." he stated simply.

"Yeah I fucking got that much." She said and sat up next to Draco.

"You look angry." He said with a bored voice.

"Well aren't you clever. What the fuck do we do now?" she said and rested her head in her palms.

"What do you mean love, is there something we can do?" Asteria grew even more furious at this. "We could always just pretend it didn't happen." she said with very little optimism, and much sarcasm, in her voice. To be honest she was in a pretty bad state of panic.

"Would that make us a we?" Draco trailed her hip with his fingers, and she shot him a nasty look.

"No it wouldn't." he let his fingers drop and rolled his eyes at her.

"You are one piece of work."

"Well thank you. And this is coming from the bloke who wants to date me." she rolled her eyes too, and dropped back on the bed.

"Why do you want to date me so bad anyway? it's certainly not something you've wanted earlier." He looked like he thought hard about the question. And when he looked at her again she thought she saw a spark of something in his eyes.

"Maybe I just feel like keeping you around." and then he went back to the arrogance.

"Hm, well isn't that nice. As if being my first wasn't enough for you. Now you want me to yourself as well." He chuckled and laid back on the bed too.

"Yes I do." she was surprised at that answer. It wasn't like he'd been possessive of her before. Possessive? It was a foreign concept to her, and she didn't really know what to make of it.

"And maybe, I just like that I was your first." he said and reached out to put a strand of hair behind her ear. Okay so now she was a bit insulted.

"Why is that so important?"

"I don't know. I guess it's a guy-thing." he said and scooped an arm under her waist to pull her closer to him. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't think this is going to get me to agree." she said, but her voice was teasing. She wanted to know what he'd do to get her as his girlfriend. So far it had been good.

* * *

><p>Later on the evening Asteria was sitting at the dinner table, thinking about Draco. She was extremely glad that neither of her parents knew legilimensi. If they did, she'd be dead right about now. She was playing out the whole thing in her head. One reason was that she was at a loss, and needed to figure out what to do. At least that's what she told herself. Honestly she just needed to think of something to tune out her father's voice. Daphne was sitting across from her, and every time Asteria looked up, Daphne was either chewing or taking a bite off something. They both needed an excuse not to talk. Asteria almost constantly had her wine glass to her lips. She was getting a bit tipsy, but she knew how not to show it.<p>

"Asteria, will you please sit up straight!" Asteria took another sip, and leaned back in her seat. Completely ignoring her father's comment.

"Daphne dear, I just received a letter from. . . ." Asteria tuned out the conversation again. It was her father's one and only goal to get Daphne married into a good pureblood family. And as for Asteria, he just wanted her to stay quiet, not that he got his way often. It was funny how their family worked, their father was always the one trying to be the matchmaker, and her mother was simply the quiet, more clever part of the pair. She was a Nott by birth after all.

As the meal continued, Daphne nodded a few times and continued stuffing food in her mouth. Asteria continued drinking. She was very, nearly nauseous, but she hid it well.

"Asteria, have you read anything interesting recently?" asked her mother and she immediately shot up in her seat. Her mother didn't talk often during the meals, and she always had some reason for starting up a chat.

"Eh, I haven't had much time to read recently mother, I have been rather busy with all the society functions Daphne enjoys." She managed to not sound as drunk as she was, and her mother seemed not to notice anything. Daphne did however and shot her a warning look. Her father simply ignored her.

"A shame I must say." At that her father spoke up.

"Well she has no need for reading, she needs to be social." he said sternly.

"of course darling, but she needs to have something to talk about if she is to be social." said her mother with a sweet smile at her father.

"Honestly Theodora, are you certain that our girls should have access to such serious texts, as they have been reading lately." said her father, and even in her drunken state Asteria felt angry at being talked about as if she was not there. But she was more angry at the comment.

"I quite enjoy those text I must say father." Daphne kicked her under the table. It was nothing more than idiotic to meddle in these type of conversations. But Asteria was too drunk to keep quiet.

"Asteria, let me talk to your father about this please." said her mother in a serious voice, not to be argued with.

"May we be excused?" asked Daphne in a loud voice. Her mother nodded, and Daphne walked quickly around the table, and pulled a dizzy Asteria up from her seat. By the time they reached Daphne's room they heard loud voices ringing out from the dining room.

**PLEASE REVIEW! i need to know if this is as bad as i kind of think it is. . . O.O **


	4. Society Calls

**Author's note: **

**Hello everyone, i'm glad to be back with more of my mind's Drastoria lovelyness. I am much happier about this chapter then i was with the previous, 'cause really it makes more sense, and it's longer. And i will not write a terribly long author's note so this would be it. Enjoy and please review. (i only got one review for the last chapter and it slowed my writing down :( ) **

**Society Calls**

Asteria was standing in her bedroom, looking herself over in the mirror. She would be going back to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow, and her father had decided that her and Daphne should attend a party hosted by the Parkinsons. Asteria was dreading the thing as it would most likely be one big display of Pansy hanging on Draco. Asteria scowled deeply at her reflection. Draco, she thought, was most likely to try and make her jealous with Parkinson around. Granted it would work, but it would however do nothing to help his attempts at persuading Asteria to be his girlfriend. In fact it might do the exact opposite. She didn't like being jealous.

"Are you ready?" asked Daphne who had appeared in the doorway. Asteria snorted.

"No." Daphne smirked and looked her over.

"You look nice though."

"I agree." Asteria looked at herself again. She was wearing a black dress that ended on her mid thighs, and had lace on the top half. Asteria looked at Daphne's choice of clothes and raised her eyebrows in a mocking fashion.

"Daphne why are you wearing your 'fuck me' outfit?" Asteria said, as she leaned closer to her mirror to add some lip-gloss. Daphne blushed and crossed her arms, to cover the fact that her dress was significantly low-cut. Even for Asteria's standards.

"I miss the days, when you weren't old enough to notice these things." Asteria chuckled and turned to look Daphne over properly.

"Oh, but if I was still in that stage, who would be there to taunt you?" Asteria asked in a sweet voice. Daphne snorted, but couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"Nice point, can we go?" Asteria smirked again.

"Why, do you have someone waiting for you, someone who deserves that dress?" Daphne blushed and pursed her lips.

"Oh, we're not discussing this now." said Daphne and turned around to walk back downstairs. Asteria lingered behind. She was going to have to go to that stupid party and face, not just Draco (whom she hadn't spoken to since the encounter in his room), but also Parkinson, and maybe even. She gulped at the thought. Bellatrix. However unlikely that might be. She was worried, even thought it seemed as though the news had not spread about her and Draco. To be honest she wished she could stay in her room. But no such thing would do, especially with Parkinson and Draco in the same room. She didn't want to be his girlfriend, but she just hated that stupid cow, enough to not want her to be with him. All in all, she was conflicted.

* * *

><p>Asteria was drunk, that much was obvious to Blaise. He was actually watching Daphne, but the younger Greengrass was really an entertaining thing to behold. They had arrived without the company of either of their parents, but this was a common occurrence, so nobody bothered to mention it. Mr. Greengrass, was being a proper pureblood father, as it was the norm that he only attended the occasional society gathering. Mrs. Greengrass however was a different story, she was expected to accompany her daughters. But since Daphne turned of age, she had decided to excuse herself with poor health. Leaving her daughters to go alone, and the other pureblood-women to gossip frantically.<p>

Blaise didn't mind however, as he was forced to attend the various events with his mother. It was much easier to charm a girl when her mother wasn't lurking around every corner.

He eyed Daphne's attire with a smirk, she certainly wouldn't have dressed that way for nothing. And as for Asteria, she was known to dress rather provocatively, and it was really old news, tonight was no exception.

Blaise watched with amusement as the youngest Greengrass snatched a glass of champagne from a house-elf walking past. He caught Daphne's eye and made his way over to her with a grin on his face.

"Hello Daphne, you look lovely as always." he said, and kissed her hand in a gentlemen like fashion. She smiled brightly. But he could see Asteria rolling her eyes while taking a sip.

"Asteria." he said with a nod. She smiled tightly and raised her eyebrows. He looked at Daphne who was nervously eyeing her sister.

"Blaise, how have you been?" Asteria said, with only a small amount of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, thank you, and yourself." He said charmingly

"Good." she said simply and walked away, giving her sister a funny look.

"Well, she's a charmer." he said and Daphne giggled nervously.

Asteria made her way through the crowd. Glass in hand and a smirk on her face. Daphne was going to get it when they got home. She ran her eyes over the crowd, trying to spot someone she might know. There was the group of gossiping girls, giggling and eyeing whoever was being discussed. Asteria could see one of her dorm-mates in that group: Cynthia Runcorn, she had made a point to avoid the girl if she could. She was really obnoxious little thing, at best. She rolled her eyes and continued scanning the crowds. She could see a few other students she recognized from her house. And some from other houses, who she didn't know the names of. There were the usual husbands unfortunate enough to have to attend. They were discussing things in hushed voices, probably some ministry affair or what not. Though today it was held in a victorious tone, she would be lying if she said she didn't know that the ministry had fallen under the control of Death-eaters. She could make out Yaxley and Runcorn in that group, and some other men were turned with their backs towards her so she couldn't see their faces.

She heard the loud burst of laughter which was coming from the mouth of Mrs. Parkinson, and turned slightly to see the adult version of gossiping teenage girls. Again, she rolled her eyes.

"You sure you should be drinking darling?" she turned around and smiled at her best friend. Her eyes not missing the glasses in both of their hands.

"As much as you are." the auburn haired girl in front of her giggled, and they linked arms, as they walked through the crowd.

"So how are you Rosier?" asked Asteria when they reached a more private corner of the large room.

"Well, to be honest I've been better, and yourself?" Rosier looked bitterly at the crowd.

"Same really, is your mother here by any chance?" Asteria peered through the crowd again. Her friend eyed her and pretended to be thinking.

"Hm, the woman who claims to be my mother, has important matters to discuss with Mrs. Parkinson." Asteria grinned.

"Yet she still has time to make you go?"

"Yes, and she really had to make me." Rosier said bitterly.

"I can imagine. So how long are you staying?"

"Oh, just until my aunt sees that I'm here." said Rosier and scanned the crowd the same way Asteria had minutes prior.

"Vega, are you sure you'll get away with this?" Vega smirked.

"Oh yes." Asteria chuckled.

They talked for a few more minutes and finished their glasses. Vega Rosier had been Asteria's best, and only, friend ever since they met in their dorm room. Vega, was the only child of Death Eater Evan Rosier, who just so happened to be the cousin of Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. (who she called her aunts) Vega was a short, thin brunette who shared Asteria's taste in clothes, and had a sense of humour that made most people wince.

"And here comes the albinos." Asteria looked up as her friend used her nickname for the Malfoy family. She couldn't help but gulp when she saw Draco, in between his parents.

"And that would be my exit." Asteria made to walk away, but was seized by the upper arm. She looked at Vega, who looked back with a serious look.

"No, it's not, I need backup." Asteria sighed and gulped again. The Malfoys were not far from them, and Asteria could see Parkinson out of the corner of her eye, making her way towards Draco. She could already feel the jealousy in her start to come up to the surface.

"Why are you glaring at Draco?" Asked Vega. Asteria looked to find her friend giving her an eyebrow raised look.

"I'll tell you later." grumbled Asteria, seeing the Malfoys within hearing distance. She saw Vega looking conspicuously at both her and Draco, and wished that her friend wasn't so attentive to other peoples body language.

"Yes, you will." Vega smirked annoyingly.

"Aunt Narcissa, how are you?" asked Vega, when Mrs. Malfoy, and Draco had made their way to the corner. Mr. Malfoy seemed to have been caught up with the other husbands across the room.

"Well, thank you Vega, and you?" Mrs. Malfoy smiled warmly at Vega, and they exchanged kisses on each cheek.

"Quite well." Said Vega with an obviously fake smile. Her and Draco nodded at each other swiftly.

"And Asteria, I trust you and your sister are in good health?" Asteria smiled politely at Mrs. Malfoy's question. She was always a much better actress than Vega.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, perfectly."

"I'm glad, and your mother is she well?"

"I believe so, though she found herself unable to attend I'm afraid." Mrs. Malfoy smiled at this.

"Ms. Greengrass." said Draco. With a smirk on his face, he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. She nodded at him, but didn't smile, seeing as Mrs. Malfoy was watching them both attentively. Asteria could see Vega out of the corner of her eye, and felt an urge to kick her, when she saw the smirk, and suppressed giggle fit.

Mrs. Malfoy and Draco moved on, and Asteria snatched yet another glass of champagne from a tray.

"Explain, now!" Said Vega, with an eager grin.

"Well, where do I start." Asteria said, and sighed.

"Well how about, why is Draco suddenly kissing your hand instead of. . . . Pansy hello." Asteria swirled around to face Pansy Parkinson, with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Greengrass." She said in a fake, fake friendly voice. Asteria smiled politely, or close to politely.

"Parkinson, it's a lovely party." she said in a sweet voice, much more believable than the older girl's.

"Well, you do seem to be enjoying the drinks." said Pansy. Asteria's eyes flashed to the half-empty glass in her hand and back up to face Parkinson.

"Do you have a particular reason for striking up a chat?" Asteria thought it would be easier to just get to the point.

"Yes I, along with the rest of the present company, noticed a certain gentlemen paying you a compliment." Their was an obvious bitter tone to Pansy's voice, and Asteria suspected that she was trying to sound intimidating.

"What of it?" asked Vega, suddenly joining the conversation. Pansy looked in disgust at the shorter girl and Vega smiled sweetly.

"I expect you to know of my relationship with said gentlemen." Asteria pursed her lips and discarded her drink on a nearby table.

"Amusing, Parkinson, I was under the impression said relationship was recently concluded." Pansy turned a bright shade of pink at this.

"Temporarily I assure you." she said. Asteria could hear a hysterical under-tone.

"Oh, well my mistake." said Asteria she picked up her glass, and walked away from a fuming Pansy Parkinson. She could hear Vega's quiet laugh, and couldn't help but chuckle slightly as she made her way towards her sister.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Daphne, when Asteria reached her. She glanced at the glass In Asteria's hand and gave their surroundings a worried look.

"Where's Blaise?" Asteria asked with a smile.

"He went to go talk to Draco." said Daphne and gave her sister a stern look. They hadn't talked about the letter since Asteria had turned up later that day, wearing a deep scowl and half the clothes she left in.

"Terri, could you please put down the glass?" Daphne's voice was suppressed by her grinding teeth, and Asteria who had been taking a sip, downed the last champagne and then proceeded to snatch Daphne's glass and do the same.

Asteria walked away again, and wished she had asked Vega to go with her. Now she would be stuck at this retched party till Daphne decided to leave. Which wouldn't be any time soon seeing as Blaise and her were flirting shamelessly.

Asteria walked over to the table where the food was placed, and scowled at the lack of anything remotely appetising. She picked up a strawberry when:

"Enjoying yourself?" she turned to find Draco smiling devilishly at her.

"Not quite, and you?" she said with a smile and took a bite off of the strawberry. She could see Draco's eyes on her lips.

"Very much."

"yes, I thought so." Asteria said in a biting tone. She turned and started to walk away from him, but she could nearly feel him following her.

"Was there something you wanted?" she asked without turning around.

"Perhaps, is there anything _you _wanted?" At that she turned to face him and his annoying smirk.

"Draco, darling, how long are we going to play this game, before you realize you've already lost?" she asked, but he didn't even stop smirking at her.

"Oh, but my dear I don't think I have, or will." Asteria took another bite of her strawberry.

"And you plan to force me, is that what your little show was about?" She was well aware of Pansy's eyes following the pair of them. They were standing near the exit, and Asteria was thoroughly tempted to wait for Daphne away from the party.

"Of course not, I plan to take my time and wait for you to except my offer." He grinned down at her like he knew she would except at some point, and it was mildly spoken very bothering.

"And what about your fan-club?" she nodded towards Pansy. Draco didn't turn but just kept looking her in the eyes.

"You are the only girl I see." Asteria would normally have snorted at a statement so romantic, but she found nothing in Draco's eyes but honesty, and it was infuriating and pleasant at the same time.

"Hm, that's good, I don't like being jealous." she said with half a smile. Draco grinned again.

"Well that's very useful information." he said and she glared at him, and then proceeded to scan the crowd for her sister. She thought it best to leave as quickly as possible.

"My aunt asked about you." her eyes snapped back to Draco's teasing ones.

"What did she ask." she tried to sound calm, but he knew she was faking it.

"Only why I haven't introduced you to any of my family-members. She thought it odd that we would sneak around in secret."

"What did you tell her?" Asteria's voice was calm, but cold.

"Only that you are very special to me, and have no worries I asked her not to tell anyone." Asteria glared at him, before walking over to her recently spotted sister.

**A/N: and there you have it, i'm happy with it, and i hope you are too. **

**Also i realize that i said they would be going to Hogwarts i this chapter, but you now know they didn't. But they will. In chapter 5 xD**


	5. Back to School

**Author's note: **

**okay, so first of all i'm sorry the chapter is this annoyingly short. But i really wanted to update it today, and i haven't really had time to write recently. I kept getting interrupted by such things as school, job, and chores. But i hope you like it, even though it's short. **

**B****ack to School**

Asteria was watching the passing landscape outside the window of her compartment. She wasn't listening to the conversation between her house-mates at all. Her mind was honestly a bit preoccupied with equal parts of boredom, anger and worry. Her father had not been happy when Daphne brought her home after the party at the Parkinsons'. Understandable enough given that she was having a hard time standing on her feet after apparating in a drunken state. But her father had taken her broom away, and that just got her so mad that she didn't care if he was right to do so or not. She was worried about seeing Draco again. For no expressible reason really. And as for her present boredom, it was mainly because she hadn't moved for an hour and her bum was getting sore. She looked back in the compartment after having heard her name, through her blurry mind. She found the others present staring at her.

"What?" she asked very cleverly. Vega who was standing in the middle of the compartment laughed a little.

"I asked if you heard that Snape's the new Headmaster?" she asked with a grin.

"Of course I have, I haven't been living in a hole you know." said Asteria in a bored tone.

"Really, one might think so since we never hear a word from you." said a boy sitting by the door.

"One might shut up if they had a brain Yaxley." Vega said and threw herself into the seat across from Asteria. Yaxley glared at her and went back to talking to Cynthia who was sitting across from him. Asteria leaned against the glass as they travelled through the landscape. It was getting darker outside and she couldn't feel her legs, so she decided to go for a walk.

"Hey, should you go alone?" Asteria looked back and found Yaxley giving her a concerned look. Just what she needed, another pestering male.

"I think you'll find that I am capable of looking after myself Yaxley." she said in a cool tone.

"I know, but there'll be Death-Eaters checking the train soon." a stunned silence settled over the compartment. Vega was looking in disbelief at the hallway outside and Asteria was looking straight at Yaxley.

"How do you know?" Yaxley shrugged and gave her a smirk.

"My father told me."

"Of course he did, little daddy's boy." said Vega in a mocking voice. Yaxley glared at her.

"Well I'll just look out for them." Asteria said and opened the door. She looked around and found only a few others walking around, a lot less than one would expect on the Hogwarts express. But then again there were less students, and most of them must have also heard about Death-Eaters on the train. Asteria made a frown as she made her way through the train. She cursed her father for not telling her or Daphne anything war-related. She decided to look for her cousin Theodore. He would most likely be in some remote corner by himself reading, but it was something to do .

True enough, she found him at the very back of the Slytherin part of the train. She sat down across from him, and he nodded his head, whilst not looking up from his book. Asteria just sat there in silence. Theo wasn't really one for making small-talk, and she didn't mind the silence anyway.

"Are we stopping?" asked Asteria suddenly when the train began slowing down. Theo looked up and put the book next to him. He looked outside like Asteria was. They couldn't really see anything through the dark out there.

"Must be the Death-Eaters." said Theo, and Asteria looked over at him and nodded silently. Of course Theo would know about them, his father was a Death-Eater after all.

The train was completely silent, no-one was running in the hallway or chatting loudly in their compartments. Asteria leaned back in her seat and listened carefully. Just then footsteps could be heard in the far end of the train, along with compartment-doors being slammed open, and shut again. Asteria looked at Theo who was nervously eyeing the door. Their compartment door was thrown open and both Theo and Asteria sat in complete silence as two Death-Eaters looked in. It was Rookwood and Dolohov. Asteria recognized them both from the wanted posters. They stood in the doorway for a minute before Dolohov nodded slightly to Theo and shut the door. As soon as they were out of sight. Asteria jumped over towards her cousin and yanked back his left sleeve. The Dark Mark, was clear against his pale underarm. Asteria said nothing, and neither her nor Theo moved for a good few minutes. Then Theo cautiously removed her hand from his wrist and she sat down in her seat again.

"It wont be the same will it?" she meant Hogwarts, and she didn't really need to ask. It was a war and nothing would be the same. Theo just nodded.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Asteria stood up and went to leave.

"Terri?" she turned slightly and met Theo's blank face. "Be careful." she turned and left. She knew the warning didn't just count for the train-ride. But for the whole year. She thought carefully about it as she walked back through the train. People die in wars. Was the most prominent thought, she kept repeating. People die in wars. People die, when they get involved in wars. She sped up her stride and went into a bathroom. She looked herself in the mirror. Don't be noticed, be careful. She took out her wand and looked herself over. She was already in her Slytherin uniform. Her white-blonde hair hung sleekly till around her mid-back. She was striking in any crowd.

"That's not safe." she whispered to herself. She brushed her hair in front of her eyes and held up her wand.

"Diffindo."

**A/N: I really want some reviews for this. I didn't get any for the last chapter and i need to know of anyone's still reading this or not. Really i don't care if you just write that you like it or hate, just something please. **


	6. Troubled Times Ahead

**Author's note: **

**Here i am again! new chapter for my lovely reviewers who inspired me to write this all in one day xD I really should be doing homework. . . But i don't care xD. So it's not a very long chapter, but i really like it. **

**There will be some more Death-Eater stuff to come, and much more of Asteria's ranting. (And possibly drinking :s) hope you like it, and remember, reviews makes the writing faster. **

**Troubled Times Ahead.**

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, lazily running his eyes over the crowd. There were less students in all the houses, and he would constantly catch glimpses of other Slytherins looking smugly at the empty seats. He himself was rather impassive to the change. He didn't really care about the mudbloods in general, so whether they were present or not didn't matter to him. He was interested in Asteria though. He hadn't seen her on the train. She was probably avoiding him, and he was getting to be impatient with the whole thing. He just wanted her to give up the fight all right. He looked up at the teachers. They were all silent, just as you would think them to be with three Death-Eaters in their midst. Snape was watching the students fill into the Great Hall, with very little emotion shown on his face. Draco thought he saw an angry spark in Snape's eyes, when Goyle tripped some Ravenclaw walking passed, but shrugged it off. He then looked at the other Death-Eaters. Amycus and Alecto Carrow. He knew them from the Death-Eater meetings. He didn't think very highly of them. They had little brains, and next to no cunning in their methods.

"It will be interesting to see how the classes will be affected." Draco looked at Nott, who had just sat down across from him. Blaise was on Nott's right, and he was the one who answered.

"I imagine they will be greatly improved." he said with a shrug. Draco smirked.

"Yes, so one would think, though I thought the Headmaster would have appointed some new teachers with a bit more finesse." said Nott in a bored tone. Draco knew Nott had gotten a Dark Mark over the summer. In fact he had been present when it happened.

"I agree, but maybe there were no others available." said Blaise, with a looked up at the Staff table. Draco thought Blaise would have gotten a Mark too by now, but as he had been living at the one place where that could happen. He didn't think Blaise was a Death-Eater yet. It was a definite _yet_ though.

"So it would seem." he said. He scanned over the table again. Still not able to spot Asteria anywhere, but he thought it was probably because of the other students blocking the way.

Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall, followed by a significant, but still smaller amount of students. When the First years had been sorted. The food appeared instantly on the plates in front of them. Draco was not very hungry, nor did anyone else seem to be. And there was very little talk among the tables. Everyone was nervously expecting Snape's speech. After a long wait in silence, the new Headmaster finally stood, and the little amount of talking died down instantly.

"This is a time of changes." he said as a start. Draco didn't feel like listening to all the information he already knew about, but he had a feeling it would be futile to look inattentive.

"The most prominent of these changes, will be of those to the Staff. The two Professors Carrow." he pointed out the two Death-Eaters who looked smugly and triumphantly at the students before them. Draco thought he could hear someone gulping loudly near him.

"Will be handling the two classes of Dark Arts, and Muggle Studies." The Hall sat in tense silence. Everyone had noticed the missing words to one of their classes. Draco felt like smirking, but refrained from doing so. Apparently those Griffindors did know when to shut up.

"They will also be handling all disciplinary actions." Draco caught sight of Professor McGonagall at the Staff table. Looking like she was restraining from showing exactly how furious she was. And that's when Draco finally spotted Asteria. She looked different, but recognizable if you focused on her features. She was looking straight ahead, not really seeing anything. And how could she? Her hair, normally long, blonde and silky, was hanging in front of her eyes in messy locks of dirty blonde. Not her own hair colour, but much darker. It wasn't very long any-more either. Draco noted with a bit of chock. It was freshly cut around her shoulders, she was completely unrecognisable to most people.

"That is all." said Snape. The usual scraping noises from the benches moving, and shoes stepping, was accompanied by many whispered conversations. Draco left the Great Hall, with the other Slytherins from his Dorm. And headed straight for the Slytherin common-room. No-one said anything. They all seemed to be mulling over Snape's speech. Except for Crabbe and Goyle of course, who were busy stuffing a few more deserts down their throats. Draco's eyes followed the messy head of hair that was Asteria somewhere on his left, and as they neared the entrance to the Common-room, he fell back enough to be able to grab her tightly by the elbow and drag her unnoticed into a deserted corridor.

"Hello Draco, like my new look?" Asked Asteria with a smirk, as he ran a hand through her hair. It was still as soft as ever, but he was sure she'd used some kind of gel to bring out the messy-ness.

"And if I don't?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Too bad." she said with a shrug. He could see she was clearly amused by his reaction.

"So what is this your latest attempt at stopping our evolving relationship?" he said in a charming voice as he leaned in over her, making her lean against the wall behind her.

"You think too highly of yourself, if that was the case I'd have made it red." she said in a sweet voice. He couldn't help but chuckle at her reference to the Weasels.

"Then what's the point? it certainly wasn't your vanity." She made a grimace.

"Hm. No, it was more my Slytherin-tendencies kicking in." She said, and ran a few fingers along his jaw. He was happy she was touching him like that. It could be a good sign.

"Which are you referring to?"He said huskily as she moved closer to him.

"Oh, the usual: cunning, self-preservation, that sort of thing." she stated, her lips only inches from his. But before he could kiss her, or ask any more questions, a voice interrupted him.

"Mr. Malfoy." he turned quickly to find Amycus Carrow watching them amusedly.

"Professor Carrow." he said and nodded. He could see that Asteria hadn't moved from her spot.

"And your companion?" he asked, giving Asteria a curious evaluating look.

"Greengrass." she said. Draco was probably the only one present who detected a tenseness in her tone.

"Ah, and which one?" asked Carrow, in the same curious voice as before.

"Asteria, younger." said Asteria. Carrow nodded, and grinned a little. Flashing a few missing teeth.

"Well you best be off then, it's almost curfew." he said almost teasingly. Asteria walked quickly past Draco and the Professor.

"Interesting choice Malfoy." said the Professor. Draco merely looked at him. Waiting for some sort of mockery.

"Was there anything else Professor?" he asked. Being careful to sound respectful.

"Yes, be present at my office tomorrow, when classes have ended. And bring Nott along." he said and walked off, hunched forward a bit.

Asteria walked into the common-room to find it completely deserted. Mostly there would be people staying up, chatting and catching up. But tonight there was not mood for it, she supposed. She walked a few times back and forth in front of the fireplace. Becoming increasingly stressed with each turning. He knew her name! One of the Carrows knew who she was! This was exactly what she had been trying to avoid. And he caught her with Malfoy! Another thing she had been determined to avoid. She had only nearly kissed him because she needed to be with him one more time before she stopped it all together. She couldn't keep herself safe if she was sleeping with a Death-Eater! And then said Death-Eater entered the common-room.

"Hello again Asteria." he said and flopped himself down on a sofa. She glared daggers at him, but he merely smirked at her.

"Shut up." she mumbled. He then abruptly stood and walked over to her.

"That could be arranged." he mumbled quietly in her ear. And she felt like wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't think. . ." he silenced her by pressing his lips softly onto hers. They'd rarely kissed like this. Gently.

"Don't." she said breaking apart. He didn't listen and just kissed her again. The kiss grew in intensity and she put her fingers through his hair.

"You know I don't mind the hair so much." he breathed, and she laughed a little. They kissed again.

She could feel him smirk against her lips, and couldn't help but smirk back at the irony of it all.

"You're going to ruin everything." she said and pushed him down on the sofa.

**A/N: **

**Oh, i can't wait to write the next one, it will be very fun and very problematic for our lovely. . . couple. . . or not? xD**


	7. Plans and Plagues

**Author's note: **

**Okay, so I've decided to not worry about how long the chapters are from now on. And simply focus on the content. This will mean faster updates, since i will spend less time stressing over the length. **

**And i will be updating again, around Thursday. I have a very busy week coming up and i don't expect to get a lot of freetime :s**

**But anyways. Enjoy, and review ;)**

**Plans and Plagues**

Asteria was lying in her bed. She was staring determinedly at the green curtains above her head. It was around 4 am. And she couldn't sleep any more. She was dreading the day to come. Her plan to remain unnoticed was already failing miserably. She scowled at the green curtain. Draco, had nearly ruined the plan before it even really began. The more she thought about it, the more she was determined to avoid the bloody git at all costs. Her plan was to remain unnoticed by the Carrows, but now one of them had found out, that she was on speaking terms with a Death-Eater. Not that they probably didn't know that anyway. But damn it, she had been just about to kiss him! She turned over in her bed so she was lying on her stomach, with her head facing the wall next to her bed. She never bothered to shut the curtains on that side of the bed. She stared at the wall, just stared at it. As if it might come to life and tell her what to do. She promptly shoved herself up on her elbows and reached over to her bed-side table. She pulled a piece of parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle out of the drawer. Meaning to write down the points of her plan, and then to destroy the parchment afterwards.

_1. Dye your hair (too look bland)_, she checked it off immediately.

_2. Fuck Draco, and then ignore him (need of closure?)_ she left it blank, technically they only snogged.

_3. Keep your mouth shut in class (if possible)_, difficult, but manageable.

_4. Stay out of trouble!_, like that was even an option.

_5. Stay clear of any and all unnecessary contact with Death-Eaters_. She thought about Theo, but she needed to keep herself safe.

_6. Daphne_. She didn't know what to do about her sister.

She looked through the list. There were too many things that could go wrong with the whole thing. She would just have to keep her senses alert. She sighed heavily and grabbed her wand to turn the parchment into dust. She put the quill and ink on her table, but laid back still clutching her wand. She rolled it between her fingers, and whispered spell to make smoke patterns in the air in front of her. She didn't care if she was being completely ridiculous, making smoke for no reason. It was just calming for some reason.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting in his seat in the Great Hall for breakfast. He was in a terrible mood, and only Blaise was annoyingly trying to engage him in conversation.<p>

"When you really think about it, the Griffindorks didn't stand a chance in the tournament this year anyway." Draco groaned as Blaise continued to go on about Quidditch. Normally Draco would have been happy to participate, but he was a little too frustrated trying to figure out what the hell Asteria was up too. Honestly. She just snogged him for 15 minutes, and then jumps up and darts for her dormitory. What the hell were wrong with girls?

"Hi Draco." speaking of girls being wrong, Pansy's voice was like a screeching slap in the face.

"Pansy." he grumbled. Blaise gave him a smirk form across the table and winked at Daphne who had just appeared at Pansy's side.

"I was wondering if we could have a word?" said Pansy, in that ridiculous too sweet voice of hers.

"Now is not a good time." he said in an obviously annoyed voice.

"But it's important." she said, attempting to sound serious, but actually sounding like a small unhappy child.

"Not right now." he said clearly. He could almost feel her pout, even though he wasn't watching her.

"But. . ."

"Oh cut it out Parkinson. Take a hint." said a smirking Asteria, who just walked past them to sit at the far end of the table. Blaise laughed, and Draco caught sight of Daphne looking angrily at her sister. Pansy stormed off with a wail. Draco turned to look at Asteria. She wasn't looking at him, but at some bloke in her year. Draco furrowed his brows at this. Why was she talking to Yaxley?

Asteria laughed at something Yaxley said. He wasn't that bad, but not really funny. When she had gotten up this morning she had suddenly felt an idea, starting to form in her head. And the idea's name was: Mathias Yaxley. It was perfect! Slutty, and mean of course, but brilliant! She didn't need to be around Death-Eaters, but if she was dating the son of one, she wouldn't be labelled a traitor in any way either. As long as Matt didn't join them, which he wouldn't, for a while at least. She could enjoy some protection from his side.

"Hey do you have your Time-table yet?" asked Asteria with a sweet smile at Matt, who seemed utterly lost. She didn't talk that much with him on a normal day.

"Eh yeah, you?" he gave her a hesitant smile. She nodded, and leaned over the table looking at his schedule. She heard Vega coughing rather loudly. But then again, she did just give Matt a pretty good view of her shirt. And judging by the look on his face, he definitely noticed.

"Hey, we've both got Charms now, want to walk over there with me?" she asked.

"Ye-yes, sure." Stuttered Matt and hastily stood up. She could feel Vega giving her a perplexed and disbelieving look. She walked out of the Hall with Matt, and ignored the looks from Vega. Who would also be in charms-class this morning.

Draco was watching Asteria leave. He was jealous, that much was obvious. Blaise could even see the furious look in his eyes. He looked over at Daphne who was sitting with Nott. She had obviously been following her sisters movements, and she was looking just as equally angry, if not more, as Draco. Blaise didn't think it very odd. The younger Greengrass had nearly flashed her cleavage completely at Yaxley. But that didn't explain why Draco was jealous. Then it dawned on him.

"Bloody hell, you didn't." he said in a laughing voice. Draco's head snapped towards him with an angry glare.

"Did what?" he asked, too quickly.

"Ha, I knew you'd found a new bed-mate, but I didn't think you'd be willing to risk the wrath of the Greengrasses and Notts combined." he said with much amusement. Draco's lip twitched and he scowled deeply at his food.

"Oh, and here comes the replaced bed-mate." Laughed Blaise as he spotted Pansy, making her way towards Draco. Draco swore under his breath and got up from his seat.

"You don't repeat a word of this." he grumbled. Blaise raised his arms in surrender, as Draco darted from the Hall. Not even sparing a look in Pansy's direction.

* * *

><p>"So, are you going too explain yourself?" sneered Daphne, who had cornered Asteria sometime after her third lesson. Asteria stared at Daphne with a bored expression.<p>

"If your talking about Matt, ask Vega. She already gave me the grand questioning after Charms." Vega had spent at least half of Transfiguration, grilling Asteria for information, and that goes without saying how many pauses she took, too call Asteria a terrible friend. Asteria had told Vega, she had slept with Draco. There was really no point in not telling her. Since she wasn't any more, and Vega wasn't half the blabber-mouth as many others.

"Well I prefer hearing it from you." said Daphne angrily.

"Oh, come on Daph, it's not a big deal. I like Matt, so what?" Daphne made a funny noise somewhere between a laugh and a snort.

"like him? You do not like him! And besides he's a Yaxley." she spat out. Asteria glared at her.

"How do you know if I like him or not?" she asked. Daphne raised her eyebrows.

"Please Terri. I'm your sister, and you don't like him." she said simply. Asteria pursed her lips, and refused to meat her sisters eyes.

"Just what I thought." said Daphne triumphantly.

"Yeah well, I guess you want to know why then."

"Nah, save it." Asteria looked disbelievingly at her sister. Daphne merely shrugged.

"So have you had a Carrow yet?" asked Daphne, as the sisters walked through a corridor.

"Nice way to bring me back to reality Daph." said Asteria, and sped up. Leaving Daphne too roll her eyes.

**A/N: **

**And that's it. Hope you liked it :D**


	8. Classroom Nightmare

**Author's note:**

**Well, I am home, sick with a cold and fever. So bad for me, but not too bad for the readers of my story. As you can guess by the early update. **

**I wish you all a merry christmas and a happy new year. And i probably wont be updating until sometime around next year. **

**I'm also hoping that i can round up to 10 reviews with this chapter. No pressure, but i'll be really greatful to whoever gives me that review xD**

**Classroom Nightmare**

A nightmare. That's what that _class_ was. Asteria thought as she looked on in disgust as Amycus Carrow sliced open a students wrist to demonstrate a curse they were studying. She was relatively safe, because she was pureblood. But if he needed someone to cast the curse. Then she was really in trouble. Vega was sitting next to her. She was sitting so far back in her seat, she looked as if she was trying to blend in with the wood. The look in her eyes was the worst. Fear. Asteria was terrified herself. But she couldn't show it, she'd be labelled as weak.

"And now. If I could have a student demonstrate the curse too." said the Professor with a cruel grin. He looked over the scared faces in the room. He was especially eyeing the Slytherins in the class. Including Asteria, who was doing her best to mimic Vega's hiding attempt.

"How about. Miss Rosier." Vega took in a sharp breath, and glanced sideways to Asteria. Asteria looked back with an apologetic look. And then Vega slowly stood up. she was shaking, and she walked hesitatingly towards Professor Carrow who had gestured next to him.

"And now, if you would. I am interested to see if you inherited any particular skills." he said with dark humour. And that's when it became clear, for both Vega and Asteria, that he was testing them. The pure-bloods, Slytherins, children of Death-Eaters. Vega gulped loudly and pointed her wand at the student at her feet.

"_Sectumsempra._" she said firmly. She had to do it. And she had to make it look believable. They all had to.

Draco was mildly spoken bored in Muggle Studies. He'd never bothered with the class before. And now that it was just a broken record of Alecto Carrow repeating over and over, that mud-bloods and muggles were scum and filth. As if he didn't already know that. But then again that is how indoctrination works. Repeat the lesson over and over again. Hammer it into the students with force, and eventually they will learn. They wont have a choice.

The bell rang just as Alecto finished up her usual ranting lecture. Draco winced as he remembered that he had to go meet with Amycus now. And he'd forgotten to tell Nott. Just great.

Draco picked up his pace in the corridor to catch up with Nott, who was walking fast down the corridor.

"Hey Nott. Carrow wants us in his office." he said as he reached him. Nott raised his brows without comment, and they headed for the Dark Arts room.

When they arrived Draco caught a glimpse of Asteria's messy dirty blonde head, and saw Vega next to her. Vega was shaking violently. Wonder what that was about. He didn't need to wonder for long though, because when he and Nott entered the classroom. There was a student lying badly cut up on the floor. It was the first day back and it was already a normal occurrence. If you could call it normal.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, glad you could join me. Please enter." said Amycus Carrow from the doorway to his office. Draco didn't like the way that man smiled, it was too cruel and menacing. Even for him, and he lived with the Lestranges.

Nott still hadn't said a word, but Draco hadn't expected otherwise. Nott rarely spoke, if he didn't have to.

"Have a seat gentlemen." said Carrow, and they did as they were told and sat down.

"Now, with the new way of things here at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord has more access to the children of his followers. And, of course, the other students." said Carrow, in his usual raspy voice. He gave of an air that told Draco, that he'd probably rehearsed his little speech.

"The Dark Lord, therefore wants his followers inside the castle to constantly be on alert." on lookout for new Death-Eaters more like. Thought Draco.

"But, as teachers, it would be hard for us to investigate who has a wish to join." Well he got that right. And he had definitely rehearsed this thing. He couldn't possibly come up with all those words.

"So therefore, it is the Dark Lord's wishes that the younger ones, will be handling the mind-conditions of the students." So that's what they wanted. They needed recruiters. Eyes and ears in between the students to see who could be useful. Draco didn't believe a word of the 'wish to join' part. As if they'd have a choice if they were chosen.

"Well I believe you know your mission." said Carrow. Draco and Theo both nodded. Neither said a word or asked a question. They knew everything they needed too. Carrow smiled menacingly.

"Off you go then." They left in silence.

"Vega calm down. The bloke was all right." said Asteria in an attempt to comfort Vega, who was currently hyperventilating in their dorm-room.

"B-but h-he d-didn't move, w-when, we l-left." stuttered Vega. Asteria wasn't very good at comforting people. Especially not Vega! She never broke down like this. She didn't know what to say. So instead she just settled for patting Vega's back awkwardly.

"It's fine, his friends will have gotten him." she mumbled. She really didn't know if the bloke was still in there. And to be honest she didn't care. Vega seemed to calm down a bit now, and laid herself back on her bed, running her fingers through her hair. Asteria walked over to her own bed and sat down. She was shaken, yes, but not literally shaking, like Vega. She didn't think it odd though. She'd never been very compassionate, to anyone really. Except maybe family, and even then only some of them. She sighed and opened her table drawer and took out a book. She just needed to get her mind off the classes. Then she'd be fine. But just as she had settled in on her pillow, there was a knock on the door. She looked over at Vega, who was sleeping. Amazingly enough. She put the book on the bed and walked over to the door.

"Draco, What the hell?" she said immediately as she was able to spot Draco's face outside the door.

"Nice to see you too, love." he said and stepped into the room. Asteria was still in shock, that he'd actually managed to get into the girls dormitories. It wasn't like it was aloud.

"Oh good, Vega's asleep." he said and turned too face Asteria, who had crossed her arms, and was looking angrily at him.

"What the hell?" she repeated questioningly. Draco flopped down on her bed, in a lazy gesture.

"The Carrows are recruiters." he stated flatly, and picked up her abandoned book.

"And?" she asked. Like she hadn't figured out that much herself.

"Well, I thought you ought to know that yours truly, has been named one of their little helpers." he smiled at her.

"And why should I know this?" she asked in a bored voice.

"Well, it's just the kind of thing I ought to be telling you isn't it. Just like, what's his name, Mathias, hasn't told you he'll be taking the Mark around Easter." said Draco with a smirk. Asteria dropped her arms to her sides and walked over to snatch the book from his hands.

"What me and Matt, talk about isn't any of your concern." She gasped as Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of him.

"Oh, but I plan to make it, my concern." he said smirking, before he kissed her.

"Draco, stop, now." Asteria protested as he kissed her neck. He just smirked against her ear and whispered:

"You're not the only one who doesn't like being jealous. I for one don't like sharing." He kissed her again, but she tried not kissing him back. It was just harder than it should be. But no!

She had a boyfriend,

_sort of_,

and she needed him,

_not really_.

With an enormous amount of effort, she pulled away and got up. Leaving a shocked looking Draco, to lay on her bed.

"Get out. Now!" she ordered. But he smirked before complying. He kissed her cheek before he left. Leaving her, worked up and determined to find Matt. It turned out to be pretty easy though. And she had him cornered in a remote broom-closet within the hour. And by the start of the next school day. Everyone knew they were together.4

**A/N: **

**And there we are. Hope you liked reading it. 'cause i liked writing it. :D **

**Jingle Bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh how glad i am to finally be on christmas break ^^ Hurraay! (you've got to love the power of improvised lyrics)**


	9. Dormroom Worrying

**Author's note: **

**So. It's 2:27 am, in danish time. I'm tired as hell, but i just finished writing this chapter and thought i might as well post it. It's really only one scene, but it's got a lot of Asteria's inner thoughts. It's kind of setting the stage for the next chapter, which i am very exited about. **

**Right. On another note, i may have accidentally given Asteria my hairstyle. Minus the natural hair-colour. But anyway i thought that if any if you wanted an idea of how her hair looks you could go on google, and search for: Scarlett Johanson, Dirty Blonde. It's a pretty good match as to what i was going for. And if you want an idea about Asteria's natural haircolour. simply search: Scarlett Johanson, dream in blonde. I came across those references a while ago and thought they fit pretty well. So i thought you might like to know :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Dorm-room Worrying<strong>

Asteria sighed in frustration. She was looking at her reflection. She had been scowling at it for the better part of 30 minutes. The dying charm she'd used on her hair had started to wear off, and her hair was nearly back to it's natural white-blonde. But it was really the least of her worries.

Yaxley was turning out to be one of the most pestering blokes she'd ever met. She'd known him for years of course. But never had she actually had too be alone with him. Now that they were 'dating' she had to spend half of her time with him. Sometimes alone. And damn it, that bloke was exhausting. Asteria sighed heavily.

"Like I need any of this." she grumbled at herself.

The Carrows had begun to demonstrate how their new 'responsibilities' meaning their torture sessions, were going to play out. Asteria shuddered. They were using students as playthings. Made them torture their friends and house-mates. Well not house-mates. So far only Slytherins had, had the _pleasure_ of administering a detention. Even in her head her voice was dripping with sarcasm, thought Asteria. Asteria was dreading the day where she'd have to go into the torture-chamber. She could hear the yelps and cries of pain from her dorm-room at night. She was only a fifth-year. But she was turning sixteen in a few weeks, and she couldn't escape the Carrows notice forever.

That in itself was a confession of huge proportions. Her plan was working relatively well. Especially given the fact, that she had no idea if it would actually last in the long run.

"I'm dodging the Carrows. Yaxley is my traitor-shield. . . . Why am I so nervous?" she whispered frantically to herself. _Why am I thinking about him?_

She growled slightly. Thoughts of Draco had been creeping their way into her mind recently. It had been a few weeks since she ended things. Or sort of ended things. Whichever it was.

Anyway she had found out that the only kind of useful Mathias was in the bedroom, was basically making her bed seem way to warm and sweaty. She had been avoiding sleeping with him as much as possible. Giving up the excuses Vega had been feeding her ever since third year. _I'm not in the mood,_ or _I don't want to seem cheap, _even sometimes. . . No she couldn't even think the last one. But either way he bought it well enough. He was dumb as a door, so no surprise there. She snickered a bit.

But then there was Draco. She looked at herself with a critical look. She was fantasizing about him in class, she was looking at him at the table at dinner, she was getting more and more jealous every day, since he seemed to be tolerating Parkinson's presence. And the dreams, oh the bloody dreams. She hadn't even had wet dreams before now.

"Bloody git." she muttered.

"Terri, are you having a crisis or something?" yelled Vega from outside the door.

Asteria realized she had probably been in the bathroom for a while now. It was Saturday, but Vega was up, so it must have been at least 1 o'clock.

"I'll be right out." she called, and took a step back. She looked good, as always. Not like she could help it. . . yeah maybe she was a bit vain, but it never bothered her. The mirror was in a silver frame, like everything else in Slytherin House it was shaped like a snake.

She knew how she looked in that frame. Pure-blood, Greengrass, beautiful. The perfect Slytherin.

And she would be damned if she let this war get the better of her. With that thought she turned and opened the door. Nearly bumping into Vega who was about to knock.

"Hey no need to hit me." joked Asteria. Vega snorted and walked into the bathroom. Asteria flopped down on her bed and sighed.

"So what were you doing? I heard you mumbling." asked Vega from the bathroom. Asteria grabbed a pillow and shoved it over her face.

"Okay no answer, were you obsessing over your hair again?" she could practically hear the smirk in Vega's voice.

"I do not obsess over my hair." Said Asteria angrily.

"Yes you do. Mind you I don't get it. If I had hair your colour I would never dye it."

"Well you don't have my hair. And let's not forget what happened when you tried to bleach yours." Asteria smirked. Vega walked out of the bathroom, and stood with her hands on her hips, at the foot of Asteria's bed.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." she said in her most snobby voice.

"Oh, you don't remember discovering the yellow shades of hair, or the orange, or the green after the orange or the. . ." the rest of her examples were muffled by Vega throwing herself at Asteria.

"Argh, get off you bitch!" shrieked Asteria, laughing.

"Then shut up you slut!" Vega yelled in the same laughing, high-pitched tone.

"Then get off!"

"Then stop laughing, Whore!"

"I hate too interrupt." Both girls darted up to find Alecto Carrow standing in the door of their dorm-room. Her eyebrows were raised in mocking surprise. It wasn't very often you found to Pure-blooded girls yelling insults at each other. Let alone while laughing. Which is exactly why they did it.

"Ehm, Professor, of course not." said Vega speedily, as she got up from Asteria's bed. Asteria herself remained on the bed. But sat up.

"Miss Rosier I need to have a word with you in private." Vega sank loudly, and Asteria's eyes darted over to her friend. Vega was getting more and more nervous each time she encountered one of the Carrows. Asteria found it odd and slightly unnerving. Vega never got nervous.

Vega nodded and the Carrow turned to leave. With a quick look at Asteria, Vega followed her. Asteria sank back and frowned.

Then she remembered her more pressing issues and once again brought the pillow up to her face.

"Terri." she looked up from the green silk to find Daphne standing where Alecto had stood only minutes before.

"Oh hi Daph." she said and settled the pillow behind her head.

Daphne closed the door and walked over to Asteria's bed. Sitting herself elegantly on the edge of it.

"What was Alecto doing in here?" Daphne asked. Asteria was looking blankly at the ceiling above her bed, but she knew Daphne looked concerned.

"She asked to talk to Vega." she said simply.

"I'm worried." at those words Asteria turned her gaze to her sister.

"I'm worried about you, and Theo." said Daphne seriously. Asteria didn't respond or encourage her sister to elaborate, but she did anyway.

"You've both been pulling away from me. It isn't like you. Or well it is, but not this much." Daphne looked at Asteria with a pained expression.

"He has the Mark, hasn't he?" she then asked. Asteria didn't respond at first, but then nodded slowly.

"I figured as much." said Daphne with a frown.

"I don't have it Daph." said Asteria quickly. She was surprised when Daphne snorted loudly.

"I know. As if father would let us anywhere near the Death-Eaters." She laid back with a sigh. Asteria however frowned.

"He cant control me forever, and you shouldn't let him control you. You're seventeen Daph, you ca do what you want." Daphne shut up from the bed again. Her messed up golden curls whirling around her face.

"Please Terri, promise me you wont take the Mark." she pleaded. Startling Asteria.

"Relax Daph, I wasn't going to. And I don't want to." she said in a dumbstruck tone. Daphne seemed to relax a bit at this.

"So what are you thinking about the holidays?" asked Daphne, suddenly changing the subject.

There were only two weeks until the end of term. Asteria had nearly forgotten about it.

"I don't know, it'll be like it normally is I suppose." she said.

"I don't think it will. There'll be Death-Eaters at every turn, and at the balls." Asteria couldn't care less about the bleeding balls.

"There were Death-Eaters at the functions this summer."

"Yeah, but this wont be like that. Now they're out in the open and all." Said Daphne, looking concerned.

"Of course not, what did you expect, everything to just be peachy?" Daphne gave her a hard look, and she rolled her eyes.

"Just please, don't start a fight with father." When she didn't say anything Daphne sat up and looked her square in the eye.

"Asteria Quinn Theodora Greengrass, promise me you wont start anything!" she said seriously. The use of her full name made Asteria sigh.

"Fine I promise." she said. _At least not purposely,_ she added, but you never knew what her father might find offensive.

"So what shall we do about Christmas?" Daphne asked in a murmur.

"Well my idea was get drunk off our asses, but I didn't think you'd like that too much." said Asteria. Daphne gave her a look that clearly said. Don't-you-dare. And then got up to leave the room.

"I'll see you later at the meal." she said with her head held high.

"Whatever." said Asteria and picked up a book from her bedside table. She only read a few words before she remembered why she was frustrated. Draco. Fuck!

**A/N: **

**So that's it for now. I'll be back soon with more. Hope you liked it, and the review button is nothing but your friend. **

**Also i just wanted to personally thank my reviewers: **

**Crazy's wat i aim 4, Karen, jjost26, snowflakebeautiful. You all are very sweet to have reviewed and i just thought i'd tell you that. **


	10. The Power of the Forbidden

**Author's note: **

**So, I thought i would post this today (wrote it yesterday, and thought it was long enough xD) and i am glad to have posted chapter number 10 :D very exiting for me, since i have never gotten this far in any story I've written before. Yaay! **

**The Power of the Forbidden**

Asteria sat in the corner of her compartment. She was the only person in there, and she was just sitting there to avoid Mathias. So you could say she was annoyed.

She turned her head to look at the passing landscape. It was snowing. She liked rain better, it reflected her mood much more accurately. She snorted and threw her legs onto the seat beside her. She had already changed out of her uniform. The thing was not the least bit flattering, and she wouldn't be caught dead in it. She'd waited till after the Death-Eaters went through the train, not that she knew why, but she didn't fell like getting stared at. And she definitely would have been, given she was wearing a black skirt and a tight jumper. She was extremely grateful that she'd remembered to pack her leg-warmers though. She didn't get cold easily, but still.

A knock could be heard on the door to the compartment. The screen was covering it. And she frowned when the door opened, before she could answer.

"Well hello, Miss Greengrass, fancy seeing you here." It was a widely smirking Draco Malfoy who entered the compartment. Asteria glared at him.

"I don't recall inviting you Mr. Malfoy." she said sharply. She was painfully remembering the dream she'd had the night before. In which Draco had been very much present. He smirked at her and sat down on the opposite seat. Giving her legs a good look. She flopped them down on the floor again and sat up.

"Do you have a reason for being here Malfoy?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"Yes. But you don't seem to be in the mood to enjoy the answer." he said as he leaned back with a wider smirk. She could feel an angry blush on her cheeks, and turned her head towards the window again.

"Don't you have Parkinson waiting in some compartment for you?" she asked pointedly. She didn't look at him, but she heard him chuckle.

"Jealous Greengrass, or are you just checking how much time I've got?" her head snapped back towards him with a glare that would send most people running for the hills.

"Neither, I assure you." she said, and stuck out her chin defiantly. His smirk merely got even wider.

"Really because I heard you've been mumbling in your sleep."

"What?" she nearly shouted. Draco laughed slightly.

"You know. Runcorn has the biggest mouth on her, and Pansy's not much better. Rumours spread." he said and stood up.

"I'll just leave you with your dreams Asteria." he said with yet another smirk.

When he was gone Asteria sat in shock for a few minutes before deciding to go verbally assault Cynthia. And Parkinson, if she had time.

Daphne watched with worry, as Asteria came smiling out of the other end of the train. Daphne would recognise that smirk anywhere. And she really hated it.

Sure enough, a few minutes after Asteria walked out. Pansy walked out of the same door. Looking very much like she was trying not to look terrified. She was failing miserably.

"What are you looking at Daph?" asked Blaise, who had just turned up beside her. She looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"I think my sister threatened Pansy." she said. Blaise raised his brows and looked at Pansy. He chuckled and kissed Daphne on the cheek. Making her blush terribly.

"About time someone did." he said.

"Hello Daphne. And Blaise." said Asteria, looking not to friendly at Blaise, yet still smiling slightly.

"Terri, what did you say to Pansy?" asked Daphne seriously. Asteria smiled and sighed.

"Oh, nothing. Just gave Pug-face a little piece of my mind." she said. Daphne exhaled in a huff.

"Sounds like you all right." she said and turned to Blaise.

"I'll see you after Christmas Blaise." she said smiling. He nodded and kissed her swiftly. Earning a glare from Asteria.

"What are you so angry for?" Daphne asked. Asteria raised her eyebrows and snorted.

"My sister's all puppy-love like with Zabini, and you ask why?" she said.

"Well could you keep it to yourself. At least while he's around?" Said Daphne as the sisters moved towards the exit.

"Why would I do that? You're my sister I'm supposed to be protective of you." Asteria said while rolling her eyes.

"No I am. You're the little sis, remember?" Asteria mumbled something incoherent.

"Besides, you owe me for not hexing Draco after you told me you slept with him." Asteria looked a bit surprised at this.

"I didn't realize you wanted too." she said with a smirk. Daphne snorted, and they walked through the barrier.

"I wanted to hex his parts off." Asteria laughed loudly.

"Oh, how I'd love to see that!" she laughed. Daphne couldn't help but join in.

"So how are we getting home?" asked Asteria as they exited King's Cross, and entered the streets of London.

"Mum asked me to go to Diagon Alley before going home." Daphne said distractedly as she scanned the street, trying to remember the way.

"And how are you going to do that if you don't know the way?" asked Asteria amusedly.

"Well easy. I have you." said Daphne and turned to her sister. Asteria crossed her arms.

"Fine, but as soon as we get to the Leaky Cauldron I'm flooing home." she said stubbornly.

"Why? I thought we could have some sisterly fun." said Daphne in an innocent voice. Knowing full well that Terri was in no mood for such things.

"Right. I'd like to speak to mum before Father gets home." she said pointedly. Daphne sighed and gestured for Asteria to start walking.

Asteria laughed happily with her mother as they sat in the tea-parlour. They had been enjoying a few cups of tea since Asteria flooed home. She really enjoyed her mothers company. She could just tell her everything, she didn't though. Some things were best left private, and not made known to mothers.

They didn't look very much alike on first sight. Asteria was the classic Greengrass, with her blonde hair, and green eyes. While her mother was the classic Nott, with her short brown hair, and hazel eyes. But they could hardly have been more alike on the inside.

"Darling. I forgot, you're father insists that we go to the Malfoy's holiday function this year. And I'm afraid we have no choice." said her mother in an irritated tone. Asteria smirked a little at her mothers dislike of society and then remembered that if it were the Malfoy's function, there would be Death-Eaters there, and Draco, and Yaxley, and probably everyone else she didn't want to talk to.

"Asteria, it will be fine. We wont stay for long." said her mother calmly, and Asteria looked at her in surprise. She had often wondered if her mother knew legilimensi. At times she was in fact certain.

"Mum are you reading my emotions?" it wasn't the first time she'd asked, and she knew she probably wouldn't get an answer. Theodora looked at her over her tea-cup and sighed.

"Love, I would never. But you always furrow your eyebrows when you are worrying." Asteria lightly touched her eyebrows, but dropped her hand when she saw the smile on her mother's face.

"Thank you mother for pointing it out." she said with a smirk.

Asteria had determinedly positioned herself by the refreshment table. She had only been at the Malfoy function for fifteen minutes, but she was already getting impatient about leaving. It was terribly sickening to hear Mrs. Parkinson fawning over the décor. And not to mention Pansy fawning all over a less then rejecting Draco. She ground her teeth together at the sight of it.

"Are you enjoying the festivities Miss Greengrass?" Asteria turned her head slightly to look at Theo who had appeared by her side.

"As you see Mr. Nott." she said and held up her glass. It was nearly empty apart from a small amount of red-wine. Theo smirked and held up his own glass, which was half full. They made a toast-like motion, but Asteria swapped their drinks before Theo could take a sip of his.

"It is rather tedious is it not?" asked Theo, as Asteria downed his drink. It was fire-whisky, thank Merlin.

"Mm, I'm contemplating which Parkinson is making the biggest fool of herself." said Asteria with a smirk. Theo chuckled.

"Well I'll leave you to. . Manage your thirst." Theo said for a goodbye. Asteria thought he probably didn't want to be around when her father found out she was drinking.

"You do that dear cousin." she said with a smile, and picked up another drink. It was her intention to get as drunk as possible before her father noticed anything. But he was busy sucking-up to some other ministry-men, and wouldn't be bothered with her for a while. So she had plenty of time.

"Enjoying the party?" asked a voice from behind her. She was facing the table, so he didn't see the grinding of her teeth.

"Not quite Malfoy, why do you ask?" she asked in a light tone.

"Oh just wondering. And here I thought you would be happy to be around me." she turned slightly to get an idea of where he was standing. It wasn't so close that it would be considered inappropriate. But she was irritated none the less.

"Really, you thought wrong." she said in the same light tone as before.

"Is that so. I wouldn't think so, what with out history and all." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well like I said you thought wrong." she said it harshly this time, and turned to walk away. But he blocked her path, and leaned slightly against the table.

"When will you stop the act Asteria? Yaxley may be dumb, but he's not completely lost. What do you think he'll say if he knew about us?" he asked seriously.

"Nothing, because he wont know." she said in an angry, yet quiet voice. Draco smirked.

"And if I told him. Then what?" he asked, taking a step closer to her. She backed away and looked around. Thankfully no one seemed to notice them talking.

"then I would be very angry. And I don't know if you want that." she said, cocking her head slightly to the side. His smirk just grew.

"And if I told your father?" he asked in what she supposed was meant to be an innocent voice.

"Then you'd be seriously in trouble." she said, barely succeeding in keeping her temper down.

"Really? You don't think he'd be happy if I told him you slept with me?" she turned back towards the table, but for some reason she didn't walk away.

"If I told him what you did with me." His voice was husky, and she could feel his breath on her neck, even though he wasn't that close to her.

"That you slept with me, spread your legs for me, had sex with me. However you want to put it." he continued.

"What's the point?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I want you. And I want you to stop seeing that Yaxley boy. You know you want me more, and at all." Asteria snorted.

"And then I'll have to date you, will you never give this up?" she asked.

"No, probably not. And you will come around." he said, probably still smirking, even though she was seething mad.

"I will have you Terri, and you know it." and then he was gone. Leaving Asteria angry as hell, and turned on like wildfire. Fucking hell, she thought.

She turned only to catch Draco's eye from across the room. How did he get over there so fast?

She growled in irritation, and then remembered the glass in her hand. She downed it and went to go look for her mother, or sister, or anyone really.

"Hey Terri, I was looking for you." maybe not anyone. She thought as she found herself facing Yaxley. Of course they were a couple in the eyes of the public, but she had been avoiding him as much as possible.

"Matt. Good to see you." she said with a fake smile. He smiled back, and gestured for her to sit down by a table she hadn't noticed. She didn't really have a choice, so she sat herself down across from Yaxley.

"I didn't see you on the train, are you okay?" he asked. She attempted a comforting smile, but it probably didn't look too convincing.

"Fine, I was just tired. Needed some time alone." she said. Just then she caught sight of Draco again, and completely forgot to listen to Yaxley, which didn't matter since he seemed to be blabbering. Draco's eyes were fixed on hers, and she could feel him mocking her. She noticed him giving her a look up and down, and felt strangely happy about it.

"Asteria?" she looked up at her father, who was looking sternly at her. She just remembered, that she forgot to tell her father about her new 'boyfriend'.

"Father, I am sorry. This is Mathias Yaxley." she said with a gesture to him. As her father shook hands with Yaxley, Asteria sought out Draco again. He smiled and winked at her.

She made a decision there. She would sleep with him, if nothings else than to sooth the fire burning in her. She felt a rush. It was the worst thing you could possibly do as a pure-blooded woman. Cheat. But she didn't care that it was forbidden. She wanted him.

**A/N: **

**Well that's it for today, id don't know when i'll post the next chapter, but it wont be long i think. **

**Also quick warning: next chapter will probably be a bit smutty, and tragic. Just so you know. . . **


	11. Cause and Effect pt 1

**Author's note:**

**I'm so sorry! for not updating sooner. 1st: i've had 4 exams for three days, thank you stupid 9th grade, for being so packed with tests. 2nd, my internet connection got cancelled! O.O because my parents bought a new one, which we couldn't access. Great! and that's not even why it took this long xD i was a bit hesitant about the smutty bit, of this chapter, and it took me a while to get it written. It's pretty short and not very good, but i did my best so please don't hate it O.O **

**And one last thing, if you're still reading this xD i have a new reviewer! yay! thank you Laura, for reviewing, i'm glad to know you like it! :D **

**Cause and Effect**

Draco ran a hand through his hair as he walked towards his bedroom door. He couldn't really keep the grin off his face when he thought about the look Asteria gave him, when her father was talking to her 'boyfriend'. He knew that look, and he had a feeling he would be seeing Asteria soon.

If he was going to be honest, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Terri for a while now. The jealousy didn't exactly help either, but Blaise had told him what Daphne knew about the thing with Terri and Yaxley. It didn't sound like she liked him very much. He felt an urge to chuckle, but with most of the inhabitants of Malfoy Manor asleep, it would be unwise to make even a small sound.

Blaise had turned out to be surprisingly helpful with the whole Terri deal. Annoying yes, but he hadn't told Nott. Which was good, since the bloke was very protective of both of his cousins.

He stepped into his room, which was dimly lit with the moonlight streaming in from the large windows. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Asteria sitting serenely at the foot of his bed. How she got in, alone was a mystery to him.

"Lock the door." she said calmly. He did as she said, and performed what looked like a silencing charm on it. She took it as a good sign, and stood up.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked as he took a few steps towards her. He was smirking widely by what she could tell in half-dark room.

"I have an itch to scratch Draco." she said stepping closer to him, so they were only inches apart. "I thought you might help me."

"Didn't think you were the type." he said, as he moved a hand to lay on her waist.

"Type for what?" she asked as she leaned closer to him.

"The cheating type." he whispered against her ear. She smirked.

"Why don't you shut up, and make me that type." He didn't need telling twice, and kissed her hungrily as they stumbled towards the bed.

Draco unzipped her dress, and pulled it off her completely. His clothes were disappearing quickly, as he kissed Asteria's neck and shoulder. Asteria let out a giggle, as the last of their clothes were removed. Her fingers dug into the madras as Draco entered her, drawing a gasp from her lips.

"So what was this about?" asked Draco, as he looked at Asteria next to him. Her face was rather blank of emotion, but there was the remnants of a smile on her lips. She looked over at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Do you need an explanation?" she asked and sat up.

"No. I'm just curious. Isn't Yaxley enough for you?" Draco smirked as she threw a teasing glare over her shoulder. He watched her naked back as she picked up her dress.

"Clearly no." she said point blank. He smirked again, and sat up to place a kiss on her shoulder.

"But still you date him."

"Yes." He thought he heard some annoyance in her voice, but he was nearly certain it wasn't directed towards himself.

"We wont be doing this again." she said as she stood, and slipped the dress on. Draco laid back on his pillows again.

"Now that's just cruel. If you'd have told me that earlier, I would have appreciated it more." she turned and smirked slightly at his naked form on the bed.

"Well I never said I wasn't a little cruel." she said sweetly, and went to pick up her discarded shoes and underwear. Stuffing the latter into her purse.

"Indeed you didn't." he said, lazily stretching on the bed.

"Well, I will see you at school then." she said and walked towards his large windows.

"How did you get in again?" he asked curiously as she opened the largest of the windows.

"Levitation and disillusionment charms." she said proudly and proceeded to cast the latter on herself.

As Draco watched the window shut from the outside, he couldn't help but be impressed by both her guts and her skill. She really was perfect in his mind.

Asteria walked through the hall of the estate on her tiptoes. If anyone heard her, she would be in massive amounts of trouble.

"Asteria Greengrass!" oh dear.

"Father." she stated quietly, as he emerged from the door to his study. He bore a furious expression, that Asteria had come to connect with alcohol and shouting.

"What have you been doing?" he shouted angrily. She stood in silence, knowing she wouldn't be permitted to answer, should she try.

"That you separate yourself from us during our arrival was bad enough, but that you run off after the ball has ended!" he seemed at a loss for words, and Asteria was beginning to tune out his voice. She knew the rest of the speech. It always started with her leaving her parents sight, and then it was something about what he would do to punish her, had such spells been aloud. Asteria didn't think he would have hexed her either way, she didn't think he had the guts.

"And then this Yaxley boy!" oh no, that was new. She looked at her fathers red face. She would be there for a while.

"He is nothing short of a horrible wimp, like his father, and I will not have my daughter seeing him!" her father continued.

"Well that's not up to you!" she shouted before she could stop herself. She didn't even like Yaxley, but if her father thought he could decide it for her, he was dead wrong.

"Up to me. I am your father of course it is up to me!" Asteria could feel her temper boiling.

"You don't decide what I do and don't do!" she stated with clenched teeth. Years of keeping quiet, had made her hate her father. And all those years that was exactly what she'd wanted to say.

"You will end this thing with you and the boy! I will not have it, and you will not disobey me!" she felt a tempting urge to hex her father right there.

"I wont, and you wont make me, I am protecting myself, something you clearly aren't willing to do!" she rambled, in a hysteric screech.

"You will, or you will never set foot in this house again!" she looked at her father in shock. Not hearing the rest of his demands.

"Sebastian, enough of this!" Asteria turned to see her mother rushing down the grand staircase, with a similar furious expression as her father. Except this was directed towards her father.

"Theodora, stay out of this!" Sebastian bellowed. Theodora didn't stop however, and patted Asteria loosely on the back, before going to stand between the father and daughter.

"You will not disown my daughter I will not allow it." she said simply. Sebastian stared at her with fury, and slapped her hard across the cheek. Asteria managed to catch a glimpse of her mothers face, and was momentarily frightened with the power of her mothers wrath.

"It is not about what you will allow any more, she will not disgrace this family any further!"

"She has done nothing of the sort. If anyone disgraced this family it was you! You are the one who completely ignore the war around you! We need to protect our children Sebastian!" Theodora yelled. Asteria was extremely happy that she was not in the receiving end of it.

"She fool around with every boy that comes her way! And my priorities are and will all ways be the safety of our children!"

"She does no such thing! And your priorities as you call them, are nothing more than foolish man's lies to the world!" Sebastian looked about ready to slap her again, but settled for glaring daggers at his daughter.

"You will end it, that is final." he said with a voice that was shaking with anger. Asteria shook her head in disgust.

"I don't want to be with him, but it's not up to you." her voice was shockingly similar to his, except hers held a hate, that had built up for many years.

"Asteria do what I tell you!" he shouted, and raised his wand at her, but Theodora stood in his way, with her arms raised protectively.

"Theodora, move out of the way!" he said in a distracted voice. For once in her life her, Asteria was actually scared of her father.

"No." her mother said sternly, but before she had time to do anything, Sebastian whipped his wand towards Asteria, who fell to the ground with a deep cut over her shoulder and neck.

Asteria didn't see much after that. She vaguely remembered distant shouting, and the light of spells in the dark room. She heard Daphne's voice in the distance, probably urging her to stay awake. What she saw was a blurry mix of shapes and movement. The last two things she saw before passing out, was her mother falling to the ground and her father being hit with a green spell that seemed to come out of nowhere.

**A/N:**

**Oooh, that was dramatic! xD i can't wait to update again, which will be soon since the next chapter is almost complete XD muahaha! **

**So tell me what you thought, and do yo think Theodora is alive? i don't really know yet o.O**


	12. Cause and Effect pt 2

**Author's note: **

**Okay so, it's done. . . xD i am updating twice today! hurray! really this was just lacking a little passage and voila! one chapter ready to be submitted. There may be some crying, there may be some drinking, and there are probably some grammatic mistakes, but it is done.**

**Hope yo enjoy, and i look for reviews every. . . hour (on weekends o.o) so feel free to make me do cartwheels of happiness. in my mind though, i am not very atheletic to be honest O.O **

**Cause and Effect**

Asteria opened her eyes warily. The sun coming in through the window was blinding her slightly before she adjusted to her. It was a bit confusing to her. She all ways kept the curtains drawn in her bedroom. She looked around as she began to wake up more. Wait! This was not her bedroom at the Greengrass manor. This was her room at the Notts' estate. Why was she there?

Suddenly things began to come back to her. Draco, the fight, the green light. She sat up with a shot, but winced as a stinging pain soared through her shoulder and the area surrounding it. She looked down at it and her mouth fell open in shock. She was still wearing the same dress from that night, but there was a swollen half-healed scare stretching from the front of her shoulder to a few inches closer to her neck. The cut itself must have been deep, given the length width, and pain. She looked a little more around, and suddenly noticed the form of her sister next to her on the bed.

Asteria looked at Daphne, who had huge dark rings under her eyes, and red puffy cheeks. Had she been crying? It couldn't have been that long ago if you could still see it.

"Daphne?" she tried, her voice hoarse. How long had she been unconscious anyway?

When Daphne didn't move she tried again a little louder. Daphne stirred a little but didn't wake up.

"Daphne!" she said in the loudest voice she could manage, which was somewhat of a croak. Daphne's eyes opened slightly, and by seeing Asteria looking at her, she shot up and threw herself at her sister, being careful not to press her to tightly, and talking frantically.

"Oh thank Merlin, you're okay, oh what am I saying you're not okay, you were sliced open, you lost so much blood, I could see everything from the staircase, but mum, she, she told me to stay there, and then they duelled, and you were. . . and then the spell. . . I didn't know w-what to do I just. . ." Daphne broke down into hysterical sobs and clutched a severely confused and frantic Asteria.

"What happened Daph, I couldn't see?" she asked when her sister had calmed herself a little, and let go of Asteria reluctantly.

"Father hid mum with some spell, and then uncle Nott showed up, and he, he, Terri he killed him." she said in a shaking voice.

"And mum?" Asteria asked, not sure that she wanted to know the answer. Daphne broke into a fresh round of tears.

"She, she, there wasn't enough time, when the both of you were bleeding, and she t-told uncle to help you." she said trough sobs. Asteria would have liked to cry, it would have been a nice realise. Her mother was dead? She was dead. Her beautiful, clever, understanding mother was gone forever. And she could have lived if it hadn't been for Asteria. Why hadn't she used her wand when her father hexed her? She could have stopped it, she could have prevented it!

"Daphne, I- I'm sorry, I don't know how that happened." Daphne threw her arms around her sister.

"No, no it's not your fault, please don't think it is, I love you, you're alive, we're going to be fine!" she said in a shaking, but firm voice. Asteria couldn't say anything, and just stared at her sister.

"What do we do now?" she asked, mostly to herself.

"I believe I can help with that." the sisters turned around to find their uncle standing in the doorway, leaning heavily on his cane.

"Excuse my interruption." he said as he walked into the room. Asteria had all ways liked her uncle. He was a very serious man, but with a great level of knowledge that was very interesting to be included into. Not unlike his son, in fact. But whatever comfort Asteria might have gotten, from seeing him, there was nothing at that moment that could help her overwhelming feeling of loss, and sorrow.

"If you want to, you will be more than welcome to stay here with us." he said seriously and gave them a weak smile. Asteria thought she saw the same sorrow in his eyes, that she was almost certain was present in hers.

"That sounds good." said Daphne quietly, and looked to Asteria for conformation.

"Yeah, well, where else would we be?" she asked in a low voice.

"You could live on your own, if you wanted too, Daphne is of age after all." said her uncle, and gave Daphne a comforting look, when she looked in shock at him.

"It is clearly written in your mother's will, that should anything happen to her: Daphne would become Asteria's guardian."

"Wait our mother's will, but what about our father's?" asked Daphne confused.

"Your parents, had a prenuptial that decided certain things. Like this for an example." Their uncle said calmly.

"How was it split exactly?" asked Asteria, conjuring up her curiosity from wherever it had run off to.

"Your mother decided about you two, and the properties in her name, and your father decided over anything otherwise related to the Greengrass name. It will all be explained when you here the wills later on." their uncle turned and walked over to the door.

"Oh, and Asteria, a healer will be coming later today to check on your wound." he said, as a parting greeting and left.

"He seems so cold." Daphne whispered.

"He's a Nott, he just doesn't show when it hurts." Asteria said quietly. She leaned back on her pillow, and winced when the skin on her shoulder moved.

"Do you want to sleep?" asked Daphne, and stroked Asteria's hair out of her eyes. Asteria nodded, and Daphne left with a small smile.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Asteria sat up. She had absolutely no intention about sleeping. She did not want to feel anything when that nurse got there. She sat up on her knees, and reached behind the headboard. Her fingers grasped the neck of a bottled, and she easily pulled it out. There were many things she liked about the Nott estate: one, was the hiding places that were non-existent in the Greengrass manor. Two, were the fact that Nott's were known to have a bit of an alcohol problem. Something Asteria was both glad, and annoyed that she had inherited.

As she put the bottle to her lips, dangerous images overwhelmed her mind. Her mother, the spells, everything. But she drowned it in fire-whisky.

* * *

><p>It had been a weeks time and it was nearly Christmas. Daphne was sitting across from Theo, and they were playing wizards chess.<p>

"Do you think, she'll go with us today?" asked Daphne. Referring to Asteria, who hadn't left her room, since the dinner after she woke up.

"I hope so, it's her inheritance your discussing too." Theo said, as he pondered his next move.

"Yes, but I don't think she cares." Daphne said bitterly, as she pushed her queen forward to slaughter one of Theo's knights.

"Yes, she does Daphne, she's choosing not to think about it."

"Something you know from experience?" Daphne asked, and eyes her cousin attentively. Sometimes it was a bit scary, how much Asteria and Theo were alike. But it only proved the nickname Asteria had been given very early on in her life: the Nott in Greengrass wrapping.

"What do you think?" Theo asked as his other knight took down Daphne's tower.

"I think, you need to talk more about your feelings." she said as her queen once again took Theo's knight down.

"Well Queenie, I may be different, but I am still a man." Theo said with furrowed brows. Daphne smirked at his frustration with the game, but his answer had left to something to be desired."

"You and Terri the same, maybe she's a man as well." Daphne said. Theo chuckled.

"No, she's just a Nott." he said, and moved his queen in the wrong direction.

"Will you tell me the difference?" Daphne asked, and put her queen in checkmate. Theo looked up and scratched his chin.

"Maybe some other time, but right now I think you should ask your sister to go with you to the will-reading." he said, and packed away his pieces.

"I will never understand how you are so good at chess." he said. Daphne smirked widely.

"I may not be book-smart, but I am very logically minded." she said proudly. It was just about the only thing she could say for her intelligence.

"Clearly." Theo said with a smirk.

As Daphne walked through the various dark gloomy hallways of Nott manor, she was beginning to regret leaving her sister alone, in her room that morning. She should have known she'd have a bottle in there with her. Daphne sighed, as she reached her sister's door.

"Asteria?" she asked as she knocked a few times. When no one answered, she opened the door, and instantly started coughing when she breathed in some of the smoke in the room.

"Terri what the hell! Where did you get those from?" she asked angrily as she spotted Asteria, who was lying on the floor with her feet on the armchair in front of her. Asteria looked blurredly at her sister and then at the pack of cigarettes next to her.

"House-elf." she said simply in a hoarse voice. Daphne snorted and went to move away the curtains from the window. However they appeared to be charmed shut.

"You can seriously do magic in that state?" Daphne asked disbelievingly. Asteria shrugged and took a drag form her cigarette. Daphne walked over and grabbed it from her sister's hand.

"Hey!" Asteria protested.

"No!" Daphne said and pulled out her wand.

"Now get up, or I hex you. Your going to the reading today!" Daphne said sternly, as she pointed her wand at Asteria. Asteria did her best attempt at a glare and staggered to her feet.

"So when are we leaving?" She asked sardonically.

"When you take a shower and sober up." Daphne said and pushed her sister towards the bathroom door. Asteria didn't protest, but then again she was having problems walking in a straight line. Daphne sighed in annoyance and opened the bathroom door for Asteria, when she couldn't seem to grab the handle.

"Well are you going to leave?" Asteria asked when Daphne went to look in one of the drawers.

"Yes, I just need to find a sobering potion."

"What makes you think I have one?" Asteria asked in an amused voice.

"Oh nothing, it's just less painful then the spell." Daphne said as she shut the drawer again. She pointed her wand at her sister, and cast a non-verbal spell to clear her alcohol level.

"There, you'll be sober in a few minutes." Asteria scowled and sat on the edge of the tub. Daphne pulled her up and turned on the shower.

"Okay, you know what to do from here." said Daphne and left. She wasn't really certain Asteria could manage herself in there, but she didn't want to see the scar. No matter how nicely healed up it was. Asteria's loose knitted dress covered it up quite nicely.

**A/N: **

**So there you go! **

**I hope you enjoy, and i hope you caught my hints with the nicknames! ;D Even though it was a rather serious chapter xD**

**And also yaay! there are over 20000 words in this story! i have never written so much on anything before! whoop, whoop! :D**


	13. Sober Solitude

**Author's note: **

**Weehee, new chapter update. . . I like this one :D even if it might be a bit frustrating o.o **

**Okay so I've realized a few things. . . first i need to start thinking a bit more about the titles, 'cause i'm beginning to doubt if they make sense or not. also i need to stop writing irrelevant stuff in my author's notes. Because i'm not really sure if you want to know the stuff i out in these things. . . **

**Also, on another note (Still in this one though o.o) i finally figured out a way to see if people fav'd or alert'd my stories! yaay! well actually i didn't figure it out i was told but whatever. . . . **

**Sober Solitude**

Daphne stared open-mouthed at her sister. What on bloody earth was she thinking?

Asteria smirked at her from the doorway. She was wearing a tight pair of black jeans (ripped, she might add) , black pumps, and a see-through black shirt. At the very least she had had the good sense to wear a black tank-top underneath, a tight corset-like one but still, and that was just about the only good thing to be said about her outfit. And to top it all off, she was wearing sunglasses, to cover what had to be very blood-shot eyes, from the hangover.

"Asteria." Daphne said with clenched teeth. If she looked even half as pissed off as she was, she looked like a complete maniac.

"Yes, dear sister?" Asteria asked sweetly, as she walked further into the room, a bit of a strut really.

"Do I need to remind how old you are?" Asteria seemed to ponder this.

"I don't believe so, I turn sixteen in a few weeks yes?" Asteria said with a wide smirk, as she sunk into an armchair by the fireplace in the Nott living room.

"Yes, and sixteen-year-olds should not dress like you." Daphne said angrily. Asteria merely shrugged and looked lazily at the fire.

"When are we leaving?" Asteria asked indifferently.

"When you change, that's when!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Do we have time for that?" Asteria asked with a wicked grin. Daphne suppressed a groan, and hailed Asteria out of the chair.

"All right, but it's on your head." she grumbled and pulled them both towards the fireplace. Daphne angrily threw some green powder in there, and dragged her sister, in to the roomy fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic!" Daphne exclaimed with a tight grip on her sister's arm.

As they landed in one of the offices, she could see Asteria looking in disgust at the kitten-plates decorating the walls. Not to mention the pink everywhere.

* * *

><p>Draco sat across from Blaise. Trying desperately to pay attention to his attempts at conversing.<p>

"Draco, are you present?" Draco snapped back to reality, as Blaise waved a hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh, yes." he blurted, not having heard most of what Blaise just said. In truth, he was thinking about Asteria. He had of course heard of the incident at Greengrass Manor. There was not a single person who hadn't. It had been in the Daily Prophet, that very morning, along with it the death-announcements of both of her parents. He was rather worried she blamed him for it. After all the, rumours were that it started with her coming home late.

"You know, Daphne was really worried last time I saw her." Blaise mused, recapturing Draco's attention.

"How do you mean?" Draco asked evenly. If Daphne was worried, Asteria was not well, since Daphne was a rather light-hearted creature.

"Apparently her sister's been drinking her brains away since the incident." Blaise said, with a knowing look at Draco. Draco scowled at him.

"And why do you think I need to know this?" He asked irritatedly. Blaise only smirked.

"Oh, well Daphne is your friend. But if you have the other Greengrass in mind I wouldn't be surprised." Blaise said grinning.

"You have no reason to think that." Draco said rather harshly.

"Oh come on mate, I know you better then that." Blaise said and took a sip of his butter-beer. They were sitting at Draco's favourite café. They had been for a good few hours now, but Draco really did not want to go home, knowing there would be terrible things waiting for him there.

"I suppose you do, but you best not put too much faith in it." Blaise laughed loudly at this, and Draco glared at him.

"you heard about the will today then?" Draco looked at Blaise with a confused look.

"They don't just go with the standard splitting?" Draco asked.

"Nah, both parents had their own will, Daphne said she wouldn't be surprised if old Greengrass didn't leave Asteria anything." Blaise said and leaned back in his seat.

"Really, why not?"

"You know how much the two of them hated each other." Blaise said simply. Draco nodded, it had been clear as day that Mr. Greengrass cared not for his youngest daughter in the slightest.

"So what, he left her to fend for herself?" he asked, as his curiosity set in.

"That's what the rumours all say. Maybe that will prove useful to you dear friend." Blaise said with a thoughtful look.

"Whatever do you mean?" Draco asked tensely.

"Well, I get the hunch you want a bit more than a shag out of our lovely little Asteria."

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, just the jealousy, the plotting to win her over, oh and the looks as well. You know with her situation she might be a bit more open for a few well-placed offers of affection." Draco leaned back and he and Blaise shared smirks.

"Interesting." Draco drawled, as he raised his butter-beer to take a sip.

* * *

><p>"Secretary Umbridge." Daphne greeted as the short toad-like woman entered the room. Umbridge gave Daphne a fake sweet smile and shook her hand.<p>

"if you don't mind me asking madam, I am a bit confused as to why you are the one handling our case?" Asteria drawled, lazily picking at her nails.

"Well Miss Greengrass, as you know I am in charge of anything related to the health of our community." Umbridge said as she gestured towards the two chairs in front of her desk. Both sisters sat down gracefully, as Umbridge did the same behind her desk.

"Mud-bloods you mean?" Asteria asked, earning a hard look from Daphne, and an evaluating look from Umbridge.

"Among other things yes, but also inheritance matters. To make sure it falls into the right hands." Umbridge said with a terrible smile. Asteria thought she looked rather like an oversized fly sitting on a pink pumpkin. She of course remembered the woman from her third year, but she rather doubted Umbridge would recognize the girl she had seen back then.

"Where do we start then?" Daphne asked serenely. Ignoring the smirk on her sister's face. She couldn't decipher it anyway.

"Oh, with your father's will of course." Umbridge said letting out a girlish laugh, as she fished a sealed envelope out of her desk.

"Ahem, ahem. Well I can see there is no great use in me reading you the entire thing ladies, it seems as though your father has merely listed all of his properties and passed them to you Miss Daphne." Umbridge said, with furrowed brows.

"Is there any reason why you have been overlooked Miss Asteria?" she asked in a rather demanding voice.

"No madam, not that I know of." Asteria said. She was still wearing her sunglasses, and no emotion was evident on her face.

"I seem then there is but the matter of your mother's will." Umbridge hesitated at opening the second envelope.

"Madam, if you wouldn't mind, may I see the full list of my inheritance?" Daphne asked, and took the parchment from Umbridge's outstretched hand. She looked on over the list though, as Umbridge scanned the second letter.

"Well Miss Daphne, if you do not mind, I would like a word with your little sister privately." She asked with a fake smile. Daphne nodded and exited the room nervously.

"Well Miss Asteria, you've caused quite the scandal these days I hear." Umbridge said as she looked over the parchment in her hand again.

"I put little faith in rumours." Asteria said indifferently. Umbridge looked her over as if to evaluate her. She didn't look very pleased to be honest.

"neither do I. But I find them rather disturbing when given your condition." Asteria narrowed her brows and sat back.

"What are you referring to?" she asked coolly.

"I have heard you recently ended a relation to the Yaxley family." oh that was it. Asteria had sent a rather insulting letter to Mathias, to break up with him. She didn't really care how anyone took it, she was just fed up with the bloke.

"Am I to understand you're referring to my love-life?" Asteria asked letting her voice turn a slight bit humoured. Umbridge laughed her high-pitched little girl laugh.

"Miss Greengrass, you're personal affairs are of little concern to me, however I find it discomforting now with your mother out of the picture you will not be able to behave properly." Umbridge said, putting on a serious tone, that sounded rather ridiculous.

"Aha, and has this any relevance in my inheritance?" Asteria asked a little harshly. She was really bored, and her head felt like it was filled with saw-dust.

"Well you see, it is to the highest importance of the ministry that young witches and wizards, of such pure bloodlines as yourself, makes the right choices. And therefore I must of course ask you if you intent to do this?" The woman sounded somewhat like she was talking to a small child. And on any other day Asteria would have been more than happy to tell her off, but she didn't have the energy.

"To make the right choices? I do believe so." she said, with a touch of ice in her voice. Umbridge smiled her toad-smile and handed Asteria the letter with her inheritance written in her mother's beautiful hand.

"A house?" Asteria whispered in disbelief, when she saw the deed transfer of a London town-house on the list. Among stocks, galleons, and various valuable objects.

"Yes." Umbridge said disapprovingly. "I cannot see why you would have any use for it, if you intend to marry, which I can only guess." Asteria felt her insides boil, but kept in the outburst she could feel building.

"Is that it then?" she asked quickly. Umbridge nodded, and she left the room to bump directly into Daphne who was standing on the other side, talking to Blaise and.

"Draco."

**A/N: **

**Oooh, cliffhanger, oh how i love them. . . Aaah, it's gonna be fun writing the next one. I'll give you a hint: it involves dinner parties, alcohol and angry parents, haha yay! xD. . So review and tell me if this is actually coherent, i didn't read it a lot of times. **


	14. Reckless Mayhem

**Author's note:**

**Okay, so here is the belayed chapter 14. I say belayed, knowing i may have spelled it incorrectly, because i have been neglecting my writing this week :( not intentionally though, i've been really busy with school, and having no social-life, which have resulted in my new hobby of watching tv shows online. I'm halfway through the second season of The Tudors. Amazing show by the way :D **

**Well that's it for my a/n. Which i am writing on this rainy Danish night, with very little energy, and frequent glances towards my bed. . . **

**Hope you enjoy this slightly short, yet very funny chapter :D (Or at least i hope it's funny)**

**Reckless Mayhem**

"What the bloody hell, are you up to?" Daphne demanded, as she followed Asteria through Diagon Alley.

"I don't know what you mean Daphne." Asteria drawled, and took a turn down Knocturn alley. Daphne let out a screech of shock.

"You don't, you, are, you're crazy you know that?"

"no, not really." Asteria said serenely, as they continued down the dark alley. There were more people there, than there would have been on any normal day. But with the Death-eaters at power the place was swarming.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Daphne asked nervously.

"Meeting Theo."

"What?" Asteria sighed and grabbed her sister's arm.

"You heard me, now come along."

They walked into a dusty, dark pub, with few customers and only one Daphne had ever, or wished to have ever, seen before. Theo.

"Daphne, Asteria, good." he said, and gestured for them to sit down across from him by a table.

"Why are you meeting in this place?" Daphne asked, looking around in disgust.

"Because it's the only place that'll let me drink." said Asteria and waved over a waiter.

"You're letting her drink?" Daphne asked Theo angrily. He merely shrugged.

"Well, how did it go at the ministry?" Theo asked. Asteria snorted.

"Fine, but what did she want to talk about Terri, you didn't tell me?"

"Oh, just wanted to clear out my beliefs and whatnot, and I didn't tell you because you dragged me out as fast as you could." Asteria said with a smirk.

"Oh yes Theo, I forgot, _someone,_" she threw an angry look at Asteria. "Thought it would be swell, to accept an invitation to dine with the Malfoy's after their banquet tonight." Daphne said angrily.

"Really, and weren't you about to agree yourself?" Asteria asked icily, giving her sister a concealed glare, and taking a sip of what was undoubtedly fire-whisky.

"Yes, but you have no tact." Daphne spat and looked at Theo's smirking face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, but me and my father are joining the dinner-party as well, I believe the Zabini's have also been invited. "

"Oh, she knows that Theo, Blaise was also there when we received our invitation, she was fawning."

"I was not!"

"Right we believe that." Theo said, and Asteria laughed.

"What is wrong with you two? we're supposed to be mourning!" They both stopped laughing, and Asteria downed the rest of her drink. Oh great, like hungover Asteria was worse than drunken Asteria. At the Malfoy's for dinner. Oh dear!

* * *

><p>"Miss Daphne, how wonderful to see you." Mrs. Malfoy greeted politely, though not particularly warmly.<p>

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, you too." Daphne said with a sweet smile. Asteria stood by her side, with arms crossed, and her sunglasses firmly in place, since Daphne had been unable to remove them by force.

"Miss Asteria, how are you?" Asteria looked up at Mrs. Malfoy, and smiled tightly.

"Fine, Mrs. Malfoy, and you?"

"Good. Miss Daphne may I have a word?" Daphne nodded, and followed Mrs. Malfoy away from the entrance to the dining room. She glanced back at Asteria who raised her eyebrows, and smiled sweetly at Daphne. She found it quite unnerving.

"Daphne, you know that your mother and I were very close yes?" Mrs. Malfoy asked as they reached the door to the grand balcony which sprung from the dining room. Daphne nodded slightly, and looked at the beautiful dim-lit landscape around her. Mrs. Malfoy had been one of her mother's closest, and only, friends as long as Daphne could remember.

"Have they made any progress regarding the funeral?"

"No, I'm afraid not, apparently they both insisted on having separate graves, and ceremonies." Daphne said quietly, and Mrs. Malfoy chuckled.

"Oh yes, they never did like each other much." she said, with a small smile.

"The reason I say this, is that I want you to know you are all ways welcome if you ever need some womanly advice." Daphne looked at Mrs. Malfoy's serene face with a mixture of shock and gratefulness.

"Th-thank you Mrs. Malfoy." she stuttered.

"Please, call me Narcissa." Daphne remained in a odd state of shock by the request, but managed to close her mouth, which had fallen open.

"How is your sister doing, she seems unwell?" Asked Mrs. Malfoy and gestured for Daphne to sit down on a small bench next to her.

"Well, my sister has an odd way of handling the grief." Daphne said, and tried not to think of how much of an understatement she was making.

"Ah, I've heard rumours, and I wondered if you wanted me to have a word with her? Sometimes it helps if it's not a relative asking someone to behave." Daphne nearly laughed a little at this. To be honest it seemed rather ridiculous.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I wouldn't want her to offend you, she i-is bit unstable." Daphne managed to croak out. Mrs. Malfoy laughed.

"Like her mother I suppose, but she does need help, and I don't think the Notts will provide it."

"I don't expect them too, but I'd rather deal with her myself I think." Daphne said politely. Mrs. Malfoy nodded.

"Very well then, but the offer stands if you ever need it." Daphne nodded and Mrs. Malfoy stood, and moved to walk back into the dining room.

"Mrs. Malfoy, why are you so concerned for us?" Daphne asked quickly, before she thought it over. She must have sounded a bit rude, at least to her own ears.

"Theodora would never forgive me if I let her daughters manage themselves." And with that Mrs. Malfoy smiled and walked into the dining room. Daphne couldn't help but wonder if she had ulterior motives.

* * *

><p>Asteria was bored beyond compare, when the dinner started. She had been sneaking around in the corners of the room avoiding people and ingesting more alcohol then she cared to remember.<p>

The food had been brought in by two scrawny house-elves, and the guests were settling around the table. The company consisted of Asteria herself, Daphne, both the Zabini's, the Malfoy's, one of which Asteria had successfully avoided the entire night, and finally the Nott's. Asteria somehow managed to get forcefully sat down across from Draco, who smirked at her. Daphne was next to her, and Theo was on the other side.

"So, welcome to our little gathering, please begin." Mr. Malfoy drawled lazily, and the meal began. Asteria ate very little, on the account if not wanting the food to soak up any of her drinks. But she was an excellent drunken actress, and nearly pulled off being, if not sober, then only slightly drunk. Even though she was far from it.

"so how are things at Hogwarts? Draco tells us so little." Said Narcissa Malfoy, about half an hour into the meal. Asteria didn't pay attention to the standard 'fine' answers given around her, and the conversation went on until something caught her ear. An opportunity.

"The place was rather corrupted in the past, to be honest." Draco said, in his standard drawling tone.

"Well, you would know about corrupting things wouldn't you?" Asteria asked with a sweet smile. All the faces at the table turned to look at her, and Draco looked a bit warily at her.

"How do you mean, Miss Greengrass?" Mr. Malfoy asked, whilst sending his son a stern look.

"Oh, the usual Mr. Malfoy, simply in the form of depriving things of their virtues aspects." Asteria smirked slightly, at the stern, shocked and, in Blaise's case, amused looks, both her and Draco were getting. Though to be fair the stern ones were mostly reserved for Draco, except for Daphne's.

"Shall we have dessert?" Mrs. Malfoy asked loudly.

"I don't know, shall we?" Asteria didn't say it very loudly, and she was looking directly at Draco, but everyone seemed to hear it anyway.

The rest of the night went by with a few more hints given by a widely smiling Asteria, and a very tense Mrs. Malfoy escorting them to the fireplace.

As soon as they landed in the Nott estate, Daphne practically tackled Asteria.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING, WE'LL BE LUCKY TO EVER SET FOOT IN THAT HOUSE AGAIN!" she yelled, shaking her laughing sister.

"Oh come on Daffy, I was just paying him back a bit." Asteria said calmly.

"Paying him, y-you were j-just, oh well GREAT!" Daphne stuttered and exited the room with a dramatic slam of the door.

"Well, she seemed upset." Theo said.

"Asteria, you do know you should be reprimanded." Asteria turned to look at her uncle. He didn't really look angry, just stern. But then again he all ways looked stern.

"Yes, uncle, I know." she said, with a passive voice.

"Good then." Her uncle said and left the room. Asteria turned to Theo, who was leaning absent-mindedly against a chair.

"He has an interesting way of parenting." Theo said with a shrug.

"Clearly." Asteria mumbled. She was certain she would have an incredible hangover the next morning, and she would honestly prefer to just drink enough to wake up drunk.

"Goodnight, and eh by the way, what were you paying him back for?" Theo asked as he walked towards one of the many doors. Asteria shrugged, and walked towards the staircase.

"If it wasn't for him, I'd still have a mother." She whispered to herself. But then she shook her head. That was a way too sober thought to be having.

**A/N: **

**So that would be it! what did you think of my little twists and hinting? i really do hope the desert thing made sense. . if you caught my drift o.o**

**Also, lastly, i have realized (Surpriise) that it is rather rude of me not to respond to reviews o.o i'm terribly sorry, and i promise i will respond from now on. xD**


	15. Parental Advantage

**Author's note: **

**I am so sorry! **

**this is a very short, but still okay chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long to write. I'm an evil, evil auhtor who neglected to write until today. I'm sorry, i still hope you like it though, i think it had it's moments. And the next will be longer i swear! xD **

**Parental Advantage**

Draco was trying to blend in with his chair. It wasn't working.

Both of his parents were glaring daggers at him from behind his fathers desk. They looked positively livid. And if he wad going to be honest he was a bit scared.

"Have you lost all senses?" his mother asked, with a shaking voice. His father placed a hand on her back, but he didn't look inclined to stop her from scolding him.

"WELL?" Draco jumped a little in his seat.

"Eh, I, no." he said with a tiny voice. Narcissa looked about ready to turn violent, but Lucius stepped in.

"Son, you will realize this is not the time to play dumb." he said sternly. As much as Draco feared his father, it was his mother who was demanding his attention at the moment.

"I. . ."

"Oh, scolding him I see, should be fun." Draco didn't need to turn around, he knew it was his aunt. She was probably grinning wildly.

"Bella, go away, this doesn't concern you." Narcissa said dismissively, but Bellatrix wasn't going anywhere, when there was trouble in the air.

"What did he do?" she asked amusedly.

"Apparently deflowered the youngest Greengrass girl." Narcissa said through gritted teeth. Bellatrix laughed loudly, and walked further into the room.

"Well dear nephew, I knew you liked the girl but I didn't know it was that serious."

"What, you knew about this Bellatrix?" Lucius asked, giving Draco an angry look.

"Well not the deflowering, but I may have walked in on an awkward conversation this summer." Draco cringed, and sunk lower into his seat, since he now had two angry glares on him again.

"How long ago did you spoil her?" asked Lucius. Draco couldn't help but think, that she hadn't been all that innocent, but that didn't really do him any good at the moment.

"Eh." His parents looked even angrier.

"A little before Christmas last year." he mumbled. Bellatrix laughed loudly again, and his parents looked somewhat shocked, and even angrier, if that was possible.

"Last year." Narcissa said in a high voice. "Last year, she was fourteen, fourteen." she continued in disbelief, and anger, did he mention anger.

* * *

><p>Asteria was sitting against the wall of her bedroom. It was probably past midnight, but she didn't want to go to bed yet.<p>

She was angry because Daphne seemed to have searched her entire room, and found all of her 'questionable' objects. Meaning alcohol, cigarettes and merlin knows what she forgot she had.

She smiled slightly to herself. Draco was probably in a huge amount of trouble. Which was good since that had been the intention. But then her smile faded, and the lump that had been persistently sitting in her throat started to grow. She wanted to blame him, more than anything really, if only just to not blame herself. But no matter how much she tried, and she figured the lack of alcohol contributed to this, she didn't hate him. She hated herself sure, but why couldn't she put some of the blame on the bloke who had been the reason she came home late. It had been so fucking easy with alcohol in her system. But then again she was an angry drunk.

She suddenly remembered her great master plan to survive the year. Well wasn't that a comforting thought. She didn't have any parents, she didn't have any traitor-shield boyfriend, and she hadn't done anything to show that she was on the Dark Lords side. Which really couldn't be more dangerous at the moment.

When she returned to Hogwarts in a few days, there would be Death-eaters there, watching her every move. And for once in her life she didn't know what to do about it.

Asteria stood up, heavily leaning on the wall. Her head hurt already, how lovely. She made her way over to the great bed in the middle of her room and sat down.

She pulled out the piece of parchment the toad-lady had given her. There was the name of a Gringrotts account. And then of course the deed to her new 'house'. What had her mother been expecting. She was fifteen for merlin's sake. What the hell could she do with a house, and some box with gold.

Nothing, nothing she could do nothing.

And she would probably die.

Did she even care?

Asteria Threw the parchment to the floor. She did care, and she was not fucking going to die. That had been the plan all along and that _was not_ changing.

She reached into the trunk, that had appeared a few days after the. . . incident. She pulled out a notebook that was bound in leather and took out her wand.

"Asteria Quinn Theodora _Nott_ Greengrass." She said firmly. A lock clicked and the notebook flipped open.

Asteria smiled to herself and went through the names on the first page. All students in her house, and all owed her one favour or another.

**A/N: **

**Okay so that would be it for this pathetic little chappie. Again I'm sorry, and there will be more coming your way soon. **

**Also did you get the thing about the 'password' Hm, tell me, in a review i need more of them! this is chapter 15! that's a lot more then I've ever written in my life. It's short and not great but still. **

**Also i was wondering, do you not review because i said I'd reply, 'cause i was a bit insulted. . . . Nah, just kidding, but really? :p**


	16. The Laws that Rule

**Author's note:**

**Hello again, i haven't written one of these in a while. Whoops. **

**Anyway, sorry i didn't post a chapter last week, my inspiration got blocked by school, and information that stressed me out completely o.o **

**So here's the chapter, which i have had to rewrite since it sucked the first time i wrote it. Still not completely satisfied with the middle part, but i don't think it's going to get any better by staring angrily at it. So enjoy!**

**The Laws That Rule**

Draco looked up when he saw a glimpse of white-blonde across the street. It wasn't because it was all that special or noticeable. Except he had been looking for it.

Asteria. And didn't she look better. Draco let his eyes wonder down her body. Or well, what he could see of it. She was wearing a pretty thick set of robes. Rather unlike her really.

He followed her with his eyes as she made her way down the Alley. Everyone else was walking very fast with their head bend. Or head held high, with smirks on their faces. Asteria belonged in neither category. Her head was held high, but it was effortless. And there was no smirk, only passive coolness.

She stepped into the book-shop, and Draco lost sight of her.

He was standing outside of the Quidditch supplies shop, waiting for Blaise and Theodore. They had things to discuss. Blaise wanted to join the Death-eaters, and Draco and Theodore, were after all meant to be recruiting students for the cause.

He hadn't seen Asteria since the dinner at the manor. Not that he had remotely forgotten about it. His mother hadn't let him in any way.

Narcissa Malfoy had taken all chances to scold him for the whole thing constantly. But if he ignored that, he was pretty certain she had been plotting ways to get Draco and Asteria together. Because really, it wasn't often a pureblood mother had been made aware of what relations her child had, had. That was best kept in the dark. Especially given the whole match-making situation.

Just then Blaise and Theodore arrived, and Draco had to go inside with them, and leave his thoughts for now.

* * *

><p>Asteria looked attentively at the shelf labelled: <em>potions-making<em>. but she was wondering if the topic she was looking for would be out in the open. It was risky business to be buying anything suggesting you might not have 'acceptable' intentions.

She picked out a book that read: _The cons and pros of experimental elixir-making. _And lazily flipped through it. Nothing of interest she didn't already know.

Sighing she stepped back to look over the shelves again. She didn't get to much out of it though, as she was instantly tapped on the shoulder. She turned around, not too friendly minded, and found herself facing Mrs. Malfoy.

* * *

><p>"And your sure about this Blaise?" Theo asked nonchalantly. Draco looked at Blaise's stern face.<p>

"Yes, your father was very clear that it should be done soon."

Draco was still trying to figure out exactly when Nott Sr. had spoken to Blaise, but he didn't give it much thought. The Notts had a way of doing things unnoticed.

"All right then, we'll inform Carrow as soon as we return to school." Theo said, and leaned back in his seat.

"That's it then? No more questions?" Blaise asked sceptically.

"Well not from me." Theo said. Draco shrugged.

"Bet Carrow will ask some, but usually there aren't many questions asked. At least not until you get a job to do." Draco said. His eyes flashed towards the window. He could see the shop through it. And thought he could see a blonde, no wait two. That was odd. They both seemed familiar.

* * *

><p>"So Miss Greengrass, how are you doing?" asked Mrs. Malfoy serenely. Asteria sunk heavily, and smiled tightly. Without the influence of fire-whisky, she was slightly embarrassed about the dinner-party. Only slightly, not enough to make her really regret it.<p>

"Fine, given everything Mrs. Malfoy." she said calmly. Mrs. Malfoy nodded.

"I find that hard to believe." She said blankly. Asteria narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you say that?" she asked. Giving up on politeness.

"You've lost your mother, your father, and you've been exhibiting some improper behaviour." Mrs. Malfoy said, with a displeased tone. Asteria scoffed slightly.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, you'll be glad to know I'm cleaning up my act a bit, so to speak." Asteria said flatly, and took out a book to look at.

She felt a jab in her chest at the mention of her mother, but she was beginning to see what Mrs. Malfoy was steering towards. She flashed her eyes around the shop. There was hardly anyone in it, and none seemed to be paying attention to her or Mrs. Malfoy.

"No pureblood woman should taint her reputation, I trust you to know that." Asteria nearly snorted at this. Oh pureblood women were meant to be virgins when they married. But many weren't, and Asteria's, admittedly promiscuous, record was no rarity.

"Of course madam, it's common knowledge." Asteria said as she looked at the book. In all honesty she was getting bored with the conversation. She didn't need to be told everything she was doing wrong, Daphne already had that covered.

"And you gave the impression my son was. . . not helping your reputation." Asteria really wanted to laugh and say that Draco single-handedly spoiled whatever reputation she had, but she found it unwise. So instead she nodded.

"Did he give the impression that it was not his intent?" Asteria looked up surprised. She may have given the impression Draco hadn't had the noblest intentions, but she wasn't expecting his mother to ask if her son had promised her anything to get her into bed. It hadn't been his idea, to be honest.

"No, I dare-say we were both quite clear on what we were getting into." or at least she's thought so, until Draco suddenly wanted to date her. After two-timing her with pug-face-Parkinson.

"Oh, well I'm glad. But that does give me some slight concern." Asteria narrowed her eyes, at Mrs. Malfoy, who seemed to have been expecting that answer.

"Such as?" Asteria asked cautiously. She found Mrs. Malfoy hard to read, and she wasn't fond of the confusion.

"I had a talk with your sister before the dinner. She seemed to think I didn't need to speak with you, but she clearly didn't know everything about how you've been acting." said Mrs. Malfoy sternly.

"If you mean to say she didn't know of my involvement with your son, I'm afraid you're wrong." Asteria said, not caring if she was lowering Mrs. Malfoy's opinion of Daphne.

"Yes, I believe you two are quite close, but I knew your mother well Miss Greengrass, and she would want me to help you as much as I can. . . ."

"With what? My behaviour, or how it effects my reputation, and therefore my family's?" Asteria interrupted. She didn't want any friend of her mother's, no matter how close, interfering with her life.

"With moving on with your life, in a good direction." Mrs. Malfoy said fiercely. The other customers of the shop, were beginning to pay attention to the conversation as it rose in intensity. Asteria put back the book, she was still holding and turned to face Mrs. Malfoy again.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, but you're idea of a good direction of my life, might not be the same as mine." Asteria finished and walked quickly out of the shop.

She hurried down the alley, towards Gringrotts, where she was meeting Daphne.

* * *

><p>Draco had watched interestedly as the two figures in the shop seemed to talk. He then realized who both were. His mother and Asteria.<p>

He quickly excused himself, as he saw Asteria exit the shop, and rush down the alley. Blaise protested to him leaving so early, but Draco paid no attention to him, as his eyes followed the lone figure. He walked quickly after her, along the deserted alley. She looked like she was headed for the bank, and he sped up as she reached the doors, and the control-wizards who stood guard. However he didn't enter, as he thought he caught a glimpse of an already angry-looking Daphne.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been? You said five minutes." Daphne said angrily.<p>

"I got caught up." Asteria said with a shrug.

"It's not safe to be wandering around alone!" Daphne said in an exaggerated whisper. Asteria rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm fine." She wasn't really, she was severely tempted to start drinking again after Mrs. Malfoy brought up her mother, but Daphne didn't need any more stress by the look of her.

"Shall we go then?" Asteria gestured towards the goblins who were eyeing them suspiciously. Daphne shot her a sharp look, and walked towards one of them.

Asteria suddenly remembered that Daphne had been standing in bank for a good fifteen minutes. She also remembered her sister's fear of the goblins. She grinned as they walked towards a less-angry looking goblin.

"Daphne Greengrass." her sister said as she handed the goblin her wand, and a key. The goblin put her wand on an instrument. Asteria let her mind wonder back to her conversation moments ago.

Moving on with her life in a good direction? She found it hard to believe her mother might actually have said something like that. But she was certain Mrs. Malfoy's perception of it leaned towards marriage. Asteria's didn't. She just wanted to survive the bloody war around her. It was painfully obvious that there was a war going on. The alley was deserted and shops were closed everywhere. There were wizards all around the room among the goblins, must be why they looked so angry.

Asteria didn't even know where she stood in the war any more. Her parents had been supporters of you-know-who, but they hadn't been Death-eaters, and neither were Daphne or Asteria. But they were pure-bloods, Asteria mused. And Slytherins too. So it wasn't as if they were expected to be cheering on the rights of muggleborns. And Asteria had been raised to look down on them, and she did. If only she could figure out how much that mattered to her. And her survival.

"Terri?"

"Hm?" she snapped out of her thoughts. Daphne had her wand in her hand and the goblin was holding the key, and looking very impatient.

"Are you coming?" Daphne asked. But she didn't look like she was letting Asteria stay behind on her own.

"Oh yes, ehm, could you just take us to this one as well?" Asteria asked the goblin and handed him a key, which she had kept in her pocket. Her uncle had given it to her a few hours before. He'd said it was from her mother. She honestly didn't know if she wanted to see her inheritance yet, but she felt as though she had no choice when she'd been given the key.

The goblin huffed and looked at the number engraved on the key. Asteria thought his eyebrows raised a bit, but she couldn't be sure with a goblin.

"I'll need to check your wand." he said with a raspy voice. Asteria reached in her pocket for it, as the goblin stepped back behind the counter. Daphne gave her a curious look, but she just shrugged.

The goblin placed her wand on the instrument, and waited for a moment.

"Rosewood, fourteen inches, unicorn hair. . ." he mumbled as he read the parchment that shot out from the device.

"Yes, that's right, let's go." he said and handed Asteria back her wand. Asteria re-pocketed her wand and followed the goblin and her sister towards a door, to the vaults.

They stepped through the heavy door and the goblin walked towards one of the carts.

"Step inside please." he said quickly. Asteria all ways thought the goblins sounded annoyed, having to be polite to the vault-owners.

"We will take the eldest Miss Greengrass first, it is much closer." the goblin said lowly as they sat down in the cart.

"Where did you get that key?" Daphne whispered as they started moving.

"Uncle." Asteria said quietly. Daphne nodded, and looked forwards as they zoomed down into the depths.

When they came to a halt, there was another goblin waiting there.

"Would the two ladies like to see they're vaults together or separately?" the first goblin asked.

"Let's just do it separately, we'll be home faster." Daphne said. Asteria nodded, but really she was thinking what home?

Daphne stepped out, and the first goblin handed over the key. As they zoomed further down, Asteria began to get curious as to what was in the vault. Her inheritance, she knew that. So there would probably be some gold, or the like. Asteria knew the Notts to have a vast amount of gold, and her mother had been a Nott by birth.

"The vault you now own is a very special one." the goblin said in his harsh tone. Asteria looked at the back of his head.

"How so?" she asked curiously.

"It can only be accessed by those who own it by blood, it will accept no tricks or lies." She thought it sounded like a threat, which it probably was.

"And the key will burn those who are not permitted to hold it." the goblin continued, as the cart came to a halt. Asteria looked to the side to see a rather big, iron door.

She stepped out after the goblin, and looked curiously at the patterns of the iron.

"They're words." she said softly as she made out a few letters.

"Riddles no doubt." the goblin grumbled, as he stuck the key into the middle of the door. Though there was no key-hole. The words, or riddles, in the door let out a faint glow, before the iron began to melt away.

Asteria smiled slightly at the content.

In the vault were the gold she was expecting, along with a good amount of jewellery and artefacts. But the largest space of the vault were filled with bookshelves.

Asteria stepped inside and looked over the titles. Dark magic, was the most frequent subject. But Asteria had seen far worse than the kind, that the books seemed to contain, in class, that year.

She pulled out a large book that was about potions. By the look of it, it was just what she needed.

"Is there anything I should help you with Miss?" the goblin asked with stiff politeness.

"No thank you." Asteria said distractedly. She had noticed a silver pendant hanging from one of the hooks, that seemed to hold all kinds of ornaments. She recognized it immediately. Her mother had been wearing it in almost every picture Asteria had seen from her youth. She reached up to take it off the hook, but hesitated.

"I can remove it, yes?" she asked the goblin with a look over her shoulder.

"Yes, I believe so."

she gently took it down, and noticed the vines engraved along the oval pendant. The vines formed an A in the middle. She found it odd. Her mother didn't have any names that started with A. But she shrugged it off and turned to exit the vault.

**A/N: **

**So there you have it! chapter sixteen done. I liked most of it, and Im happy to have told you how i imagin Asteria's wand to be :D **

**Well on a more serious note (in my author's note xD) and i do hope you read this. I think there will be four more chapters of this story beofre it's done. they might be long, 'cause i kind of want to keep the total chapter count at an even number. **

**Well either way, i think it will stop right before the final battle. since i kind of doubt my own ability to not kill half the characters *cough* i tend to do that when i want to make an impact. **

**Uhm. i think i might do a short sequel sometime in the furture if there are some possitive responses for the ending of this one. it wont be long though, maybe ten chapters or so. . . . but we'll see. **


	17. Tempting Encounters

**Author's note: **

**Here i am, and here you are. I'll keep it short, i'm expanding the story a bit. there will now be 22 chapters when i'm done. I think. so far it seems that way. The last chapter might turn out to be reeeally long, but hey who's complaining? xp**

**Anyway, i wrote this all in one go, wow. i was on a train for 5 hours, isn't that just not boring at all. well i came up with this, so hope you like it, and review, review. And i will say the word: please! T.T **

**Tempting Encounters**

Draco watched Asteria as she exited the bank. She seemed to be carrying a package with her, and for the life of him he didn't know what it could be. Daphne was with her. Though she didn't seem to have anything new with her.

Draco scoffed when he realized some people might consider him to be stalking her. He wasn't, he was just curious. And confused. Asteria hadn't inherited anything. Had she? Well no, she couldn't have, not with the relationship she'd had with her father.

He followed them as they walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. He was surprised they hadn't spotted him, but then again Daphne was looking straight ahead, dragging Asteria by the arm. Asteria seemed to be looking irritatedly at her sister. Draco smirked at her angry expression.

He turned and walked back to the café where Blaise and Theodore were still sitting.

"Where did you go?" Blaise asked annoyed.

"Off to follow my cousin apparently." Theodore said in a relaxed tone. Draco looked sideways at him as he sat down next to the other boy. Theodore hadn't made any comments about the 'revelation' at the dinner-party. If it was because Theodore already knew, Draco didn't know. And he didn't really know how Theodore felt about it either. He was after all, very protective of his cousins. Blaise had learned that very quickly when he started to pay Daphne some attention. Theodore had plainly told him if he hurt her, he would end up severely handicapped.

"You know she hates you right?" Blaise asked. Draco gave him a curious look, and Blaise simply shrugged and nodded towards Theodore.

"She does?" Draco asked airily. Theodore seemed to ponder for a moment.

"For the moment, I suppose she does. But honestly I think she just needed someone to blame for what happened." He said.

"Someone to blame?" Asked Blaise.

"She was with Draco the night her parents died." Theodore said.

"Has she told you all this?" Draco asked. It didn't seem like Asteria to pour her heart out to anyone like that.

"No, I'm mostly guessing, but I believe I'm right." Theodore said nonchalantly.

"And how do you feel about it?" Blaise asked mockingly. Theodore and Draco both looked blankly at him.

"She's you're cousin, doesn't he get a threat?" Blaise indicated at Draco.

"Oh, I don't think he needs one. And besides Asteria can take much better care of herself then Daphne can. She doesn't need me to hurt him. If she wanted him hurt, she'd do it herself." Blaise laughed, but Draco scowled ever so slightly. As if he didn't know that.

* * *

><p>Asteria sat on her bed, with the necklace twirling between her fingers. The book she had taken, had turned out to be more useful then she had first thought. And the necklace felt warm in her hands, and somehow was a great comfort. It was weird. How such a little thing, could make her feel so much closer to her mother. Even though it held no real connection to her.<p>

"Terri, it's time to eat." Daphne stood in the doorway, with a smile on her face.

Asteria stood up and nodded. She briefly kicked the lid of her trunk shut, when she passed it, and fastened the necklace around her neck. She dropped it under her shirt though. Best not make it too obvious she had it. She hadn't actually told anyone about the vault.

* * *

><p>Asteria laughed at something Theo had said quietly to her during dinner. Daphne looked up and smiled at her sister and cousin, who seemed to be having a funny conversation. Daphne looked at her uncle and thought she saw a twitch in the corner of his mouth. Probably the closest he ever got to an actual smile.<p>

Daphne looked back at Asteria in the seat across from her. Daphne looked for any signs that her sister was drunk, and looked away satisfied that she found none. The Notts might be okay with under-age drinking, but Daphne certainly was not.

"A box has been arrived for Missus Daphne." Daphne looked at her small house-elf, who held a large package in it's arms.

"Uncle may I?" she asked politely. Her uncle nodded. Daphne took the package from the elf and looked at the note attached.

_To darling Daphne, _

_From Blaise. _

Daphne's breath hitched in her throat. Why would Blaise send her a package just before school started, or at all for that matter. She didn't exactly know where she stood with him .

"Who's it from Daph?" Asteria asked rather demandingly.

"Ehm, it's from Blaise." Asteria raised an eyebrow, whilst Theo smirked slightly.

"The Zabini's boy?" Her uncle asked. Daphne nodded, and carefully opened the wrapping around the box inside. It wasn't much bigger than say an average sized book. Maybe a bit smaller.

"Why's he sending you gifts all of a sudden?" Asteria asked dissatisfied.

"Oh, let her open it before we decide if it's hex-worthy." Theo said nonchalantly. Daphne looked and caught Asteria's quick glare before turning back to her present.

She opened the lid on the box, and found a velvet covered jewellery-box inside. She heard Asteria make a protesting huff.

"Oh, shut it Terri." she murmured silently.

Daphne opened the box and smiled at the shining neck-lace that had sparkling diamonds on it.

"Well, I guess he wants to formally court you, which means I can't hex him, so is it any good?" Asteria tried to catch a glimpse of the necklace, but Daphne swiftly shut the lid, and smiled widely at her sister and cousin.

"I think it's time for bed, wouldn't want to miss the train." She got up and practically ran out of the dining-room. She could hear Asteria following her.

"Daphne! Let me see!"

* * *

><p>Draco looked at the train as it was slowly filling with students. There were less than there had ever been before and it was quite pathetic. He looked to Blaise who was standing next to him. He seemed to be searching the crowd for something. Daphne, no doubt. Blaise was becoming increasingly tied to the eldest Greengrass, and Draco couldn't really blame him.<p>

Draco was still shaking from his stay at the Manor. He couldn't even think of what might be going on there now, let alone how it was when he was home.

"Have you seen the Greengrasses?" Blaise asked over the sound of students and they're parents.

"Which one?" Draco teased. Blaise shot him a pointed look, and continued searching the crowd.

"I think I found them." Theodore suddenly appeared next to Draco, and pointed behind him. Both Draco and Blaise turned to find the sister's behind them. Daphne was smiling brightly at Blaise, whilst Asteria was nearly undoing Daphne's smile with her ice-cold glare.

"Blaise, thank you so much for your gift." Daphne said excitedly.

"Blaise thank you so much for your gift." Asteria mimicked quietly, and Daphne shot her a truly frightening look.

Draco looked directly at Asteria as Blaise chatted with Daphne. Asteria didn't looked at him, and instead looked around the platform. When her eyes widened, Draco looked to see Yaxley making his way towards them.

"Daphne, if you don't mind I think I'll just go find a compartment." Asteria said quickly.

"Asteria, if you have a moment I'd like to talk to you." Draco said quickly. Before Daphne answered. They both looked at him suspiciously and he smiled back. Daphne nodded shortly, and Asteria started walking towards the train.

As soon as they entered a compartment, Asteria turned and looked at him venomously.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

They hadn't been alone together since the night in his bedroom, and Draco could easily see how tense she was.

"To talk to you." Draco said simply. Asteria raised her eyebrows, and sat down on one of the seats.

"Well okay then. Talk." she said mockingly.

"With, not at." Draco said and sat down across from her.

"How lovely, why?" She said staring him dead in the eye.

"Because I still want you to change your mind."

"Have I not been clear enough. I'm not dating you." Asteria said incredulously.

"Everyone already knows Asteria, wasn't that what you were so scared of?" Draco asked angrily. Why was she so bloody stubborn?

"Well yes, but, I." Draco raised his eyebrows when she hesitated. He saw an opportunity.

"It's really just stubbornness isn't it. You don't want to date, because then I win." He said and reached for her arms. He pulled them both to their feet and was a bit surprised she let him.

"No." she said and backed away, though she had to stop when her legs hit the seat behind her.

"No, no, no, no. I still have a reputation which you will crush, and you, you were the reason I wasn't home on time when it happened." Asteria rambled angrily.

"That wasn't my fault, I didn't make you come." Draco said persistently.

"No, just no, they'll make me marry you, I don't even want a boyfriend." Asteria said protestingly.

"You're making excuses." Draco said, and put his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, and lightly kissed her cheek.

"We're in the middle of a war, what if your side loses?" Asteria whispered, as they're lips were only millimetres apart.

"Then we'll deal with it." Draco whispered back.

"I don't know if I like you enough for it." Asteria protested.

"If you're in doubt, you really aren't at all." Draco said, and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Asteria darted from the compartment a minute later. She was completely conflicted. How could she be in doubt and then not really be in doubt. It was ridiculous. But then again, she did want to spend more time with him. Be around him. It didn't make sense. Did she actually feel something for him, or not. She must have. Having fallen to temptation so many times in the past. But even then it didn't matter.

She raised her head a little higher and started searching for Daphne and her trunk.

She couldn't have a boyfriend because she didn't need to worry about anyone but herself. He was right, she wasn't in doubt. She wanted to be with him, yes. But she wasn't going to, because that wasn't the best thing. And if there was anything Asteria could do to protect herself she would. Happy, or not.

* * *

><p>Just like that she went from conflicted decisions to the flaming gates of hell. Asteria thought as she sat in Dark Arts class. Of course the Carrows had heard about the dinner-party and decided to tauntcongratulate her on it. As if keeping Vega from hyperventilating wasn't bad enough.

And it only got worse. They were beginning to call in the lower years for the detentions.

"Well Greengrass, let's see what spells are hidden in that sharp tong of yours." Alecto Carrow said, as she circled Asteria like an animal waiting to strike.

"Anything particular you would like to see professor?" it felt like a complete joke to be calling that woman a Professor.

"Surprise me." the woman said grinning wildly, but Asteria knew what spell she wanted.

She looked at the student on the floor with a blank expression. The student didn't look at her, apparently he couldn't focus properly.

"Crucio!"

* * *

><p>The next few days Asteria didn't feel anything. She was feeling numb, like it was the only thing she could do not to break down crying. She could still hear the screams of the boy in her head.<p>

Draco watched from afar. He was angry with her. The last word she said before leaving the compartment was 'no' but he cared that she seemed completely absent during the meals. She didn't even eat. It didn't take long to find our why. One quick grin from Alecto Carrow, was enough to make him realize what happened.

Blaise and Daphne were fighting over something in the common-room. Asteria watched from the corner of the room. On any normal day she would have interfered long ago, but she was still too defensive to get involved with anything that might get violent.

"How could you do it? You'll get hurt, you'll die, you can't!" Asteria only had to hear that much to know why they were fighting.

Blaise must have gotten the Mark. Either way it ended with Daphne hurling the necklace after Blaise and storming up the stairs, and Blaise leaving the room followed by many curious looks. Everyone wanted to know where everyone else stood. It was the way their house worked. Asteria found it very exhausting lately.

She caught sight of Draco on the sofa in the middle of the room. Parkinson was hanging over the back of it, and whispering in his ear. Asteria's lip twitched, but she just looked away. She didn't really have the right to be jealous. _Oh screw that_, she though and looked back, clearly scowling. _I can be jealous all I want, as long as I don't act on it._

"You're staring." Vega said, as she sat down across from Asteria.

"No, I'm glaring." Asteria said and looked at her friend. Vega really did look terrible. But then again, most did. At this point half the school's population were nervous wrecks.

**A/N: **

**And that's another done chapter for now. And yes, the part about Blaise and Daphne was necessary. (Maybe o.o) **

**Review, thank you to the people who have fav'd the story. I've been checking and you are truly awesome for liking my story so much that you'd fav it :D **


	18. Poisonous Relations

**Author's note: **

**I'm back again, with a freshly written chappie for you? **

**Two reviews! Yay thank you! :D as you may have guessed they inspired me to speed up my writing :p **

**Poisonous Relations**

Asteria was staring numbly at the smoke that rose from her cauldron. It was the middle of potions and, yes, she was supposed to be paying attention, but she found that Slughorn had very little useful information to give in between his praise of his favourites. Granted Asteria would be one of them if she gave a damn about such things, and she was never against having someone give her ego a boost, but she had bigger things to deal with.

Like how much she fucking hated Pansy pug-face Parkinson. Asteria fought off the scowl, that had been permanently present on her face in the last few weeks. Draco was back with Pug-faced Parkinson? Seriously? She looked like a dog, perhaps except her too-skinny-to-be-healthy figure. Honestly, what was wrong with him?

Asteria heard the distinctive laugh of the girl as she walked down the hallway towards the common-room. She growled lowly and earned a raised eyebrow from Vega, who was walking with her.

Parkinson and her gang passed them, and Asteria locked eyes with the girl. Parkinson didn't look at her too long, and Asteria found a form of satisfaction in that fact.

"What do you have on her?" Daphne asked with a half smile, as she showed up next to Asteria.

"Oh, a few well-placed ears can go a long way." Asteria said dismissively.

"Really, no potion or deal she asked you for? I mean you were practically dealing with them the year Umbridge was here." Daphne said, as they entered the common-room and sat down in a remote corner. Vega remained quiet. She didn't talk much these days.

"Yeah well, can't tell you, part of it." Asteria said with a smirk. She had a deal, it was old, yes, but still worth a good rumour if she needed one.

"Of course." Daphne said and pulled out a charms book. Asteria narrowed her eyes at it.

"Since when do you read? let alone for school?" she asked disbelievingly.

"You're not the only smart Greengrass Terri." Daphne said, not looking up.

"Oh I know, I just thought I was the only 'not too lazy' one."

"Please little sis, you're just as lazy as me, you're just good at faking it." Daphne said calmly. Asteria snorted and looked more closely at her sister. Daphne wasn't looking too good either. Though Asteria suspected it was more a matter of heart-ache then fear like Vega.

And true enough, she could see Daphne visibly wince when Blaise entered the room, talking to Tracey Davis of all people. Asteria didn't like the bloke one bit, but she'd rather Daphne was happy with him, then unhappy alone. Maybe, or not.

"Don't." Daphne said when she spotted Asteria's point of attention. Asteria just shrugged.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" Asteria asked with a hint of concern. Her sister had all-ways been rather popular. And not being as close with pug-face hadn't hurt her reputation too terribly.

"I'd rather be here." Daphne said monotonously.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting in Amycus Carrow's office with Blaise and Theodore. They were being told that they needed to speed up the 'recruiting' of more students. Which really meant they either needed to start threatening their peers, or actually make a bit more of an effort.<p>

Draco didn't care to be honest. He found the Carrow in front of him disgusting, and automatically went against him out of spite.

"So you understand?" The three of them nodded and left the office quickly.

"So what do you reckon we do?" Blaise asked, as they headed for the dungeons.

"Recruit." Draco said mockingly. Blaise shot him a pointed look.

"We should start with our year, see if any one is interested, then go lower to sixth year." Theodore said calmly.

"So we just take our House from Seventh year down?" Blaise asked dumbly.

"No, we ask the first years first." Draco said irritably.

"Why so snappy Drac? You having a relapse to first year?" Blaise asked mockingly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Lets ask Crabbe and Goyle, they'll probably join." Draco suggested.

"If they haven't already." Theodore said, and sped up his walk. Blaise and Draco looked at each other.

"Don't snap at me again." Blaise said suddenly. Draco laughed and they continued on.

* * *

><p>Asteria had an idea. A brilliant, difficult, potentially dangerous idea. And it could work. She was staring at her potions home-work in awe. It was the recipe and antidote for a poison. Certainly not Slughorn's idea, more like the Carrows' but damn was it brilliant!<p>

A new plan was beginning to form in her head. A plan that would put her squarely in the Carrow's good graces and on neutral grounds with Dumbledore's Army, and the rest of the school. If she could give the Carrows poisons, she would be able to impress them, and make them think she was on their side. And she didn't have to hurt anyone because she would be giving the antidotes to Madam Pomfrey and the Army. And the Carrows couldn't expect it to be her, because she would ask them herself if she could test out the poisons, and the army had Ravenclaws so it wasn't that long a stretch to think they could make antidotes. It could go deadly wrong, but war is war, and people dire in wars. And Asteria would do just about anything to make sure it wasn't her.

So first things first. Antidotes , they were going to be needed. She had the book from her mother's vault, she'd meant to use it for healing potions just in case, but it would definitely work for this.

* * *

><p>It had turned out that Crabbe and Goyle hadn't joined the Death-Eaters yet. Draco figured they probably hadn't thought about it. He looked at the two dunderheads being lectured by Snape, in his new office. They'd been eager to join once Draco and Blaise had brought it up. Theodore had been no-where to be found. But the sooner they got new recruits the sooner they'd have the Carrows off their backs. Theodore was there with them now though. It didn't matter too much, he had his share in the whole thing too, he did technically come up with the idea to start in sixth year. But if they asked Draco probably wouldn't give him credit for this one. He liked Theo, but he liked himself more.<p>

"You'll be given The Mark on the second day of Easter." Snape drawled. "You will not speak during the marking, and you will not speak afterwards before you are not in the Dark Lords presence."

Draco thought it a bit much to ask of the two idiots to remember that much until Easter.

"That will be all, leave." Snape said and the door flung open behind them. Crabbe and Goyle hurried out of the room, but a look from Snape had the other three boys frozen.

"You three gentlemen need to find some better candidates then Crabbe and Goyle." Snape drawled on. They remained where they were. Draco was lazily leaning against the wall.

"We have a plan to continue Headmaster." Theodore said calmly. Snape didn't look impressed, really he looked displeased as usual.

"Very well, but I should warn you, the Dark Lord will expect more candidates on Easter." Snape said, and gestured for them to leave as well.

* * *

><p>"And it's done." Asteria mumbled to herself, as she looked at the finished potion. Antidote, as it was. She had completed both the poison and the antidote within a few hours of thinking up the plan. These weren't too complicated or severe, but she couldn't start up simply being outstanding. The Carrows might find that too encouraging.<p>

She walked down the hallway leading away from the library where she'd been reading in the book she took from her mother's vault. She'd meant to use it for healing potions, jsut in case. But it contained quite a few interesting toxins as well. She heard the muffled sounds of voices from a nearby classroom and slowed down her stride. The voices sounded familiar. She leaned her head against the door and listened.

"Well I don't know about Daphne, she doesn't seem like she could do it." It was Draco's voice. Asteria furrowed her brows and leaned closer against the door.

"She can't." _Theo?_ Why were they talking about Daphne?

"Well, she's certainly not a fan." Blaise sounded bitter. Asteria felt smug, even though she wasn't sure what they were discussing.

"Well Pansy then? She'll join if you ask her." Theo said, probably towards Draco. And probably about Death-Eaters. Asteria heard a snort.

"Like I want to spend more time with her." Asteria had to keep herself from laughing smugly.

"You have been lately." Blaise commented with a teasing voice. Asteria heard the distinct sound of paper hitting a head.

"Ouch! Don't hit me, it's true." Blaise said insulted.

"Yeah well only when I have too." Draco said gloomily.

"Just get some other girl, shouldn't be too hard, well for you maybe but not for me." Another smack with the paper reached Asteria's ear.

"Just kidding, you're just lazy." Blaise commented.

"Sometimes." Draco said, and Asteria's lip twitched with annoyance.

"Back to the conversation gentlemen." Theo said calmly.

"Right, not Pansy, what about Davis or Bulstrode?" Draco asked.

"Nah, girls aren't tough enough." Asteria fought the urge to snort at Blaise's words. Another reason she didn't like that bloke.

"Only the girls you like." Draco said.

"Not my cousin though, you should watch your words." Theo said annoyed. Asteria smiled slightly.

"Sorry, not them I think." Blaise said rather mockingly. Asteria felt an urge to hex him, not completely foreign.

"Well that rules out seventh year, who's in sixth year?" Draco asked lazily.

"You're a prefect shouldn't you know?" Blaise said, also lazily. Asteria thought it annoying on Blaise, though weirdly attractive on Draco. Though she shouldn't be thinking like that.

"Probably." Was the only reply.

"Well, Macnair's in sixth year, and he'll probable join no matter what, so why not ask him?" Theo suggested exasperatedly.

"Fine." The other two said lazily.

"Do you have any ideas?" Theo asked.

"Well there's not really anyone in sixth year with Death-Eaters for fathers so who's pureblood?" Blaise asked. Asteria rolled her eyes.

"The majority, but who's tough enough?" Draco asked.

"You have to be tough? wouldn't think so by looking at you." _cheap shot. _Asteria thought bitterly.

More paper smacks were heard.

"Kidding Draco, take a joke will you."

"No. Who will work?" Draco asked.

"I don't know! That bloke who's build like a troll." Blaise said unhelpfully.

"You'll need to specify." Theo said.

"Can't, it's the best I got, but he's all-ways hanging around Macnair so we'll just ask if he wants to tag along." Blaise said dismissively.

"Fine. Fifth year, let's just rule out Yaxley he's already set to get a Mark." Draco said. Asteria thought she detected a bitter tone.

"Wimp, he wont last a week." Blaise commented, and for once Asteria agreed with him.

"Agreed." Draco said.

"So who else, Runcorn's no good, the girl's worse then Pansy from what I've seen." Blaise said. Asteria strongly disagreed though, Parkinson was way worse then Runcorn. Or maybe just a little worse, but still.

"But what about Asteria? She's certainly tough." Asteria's eyes widened at Blaise's question.

"No. She's too young, she can't be a Death-Eater." Theo said sternly.

"Yaxley's the same age, he's not too young. Getting emotionally involved Theo?" Blaise mocked.

"She's my cousin, and I say she isn't ready for something like this."

"I beg to differ." Blaise said.

"I don't think she's going to be able either." Draco said with a calm voice that Asteria knew to be forced.

"Right, you're just scared she'll have even more of a reason to turn down you're offers." Blaise said amusedly.

"No Blaise, she's not going to be a Death-Eater." Theo said commandingly.

"And what if I accidentally suggest her anyway?" Asteria removed her ear from the door. She'd heard enough. Three things were circling around in her head. The first was how much of an ass Blaise was, the second was that she'd need to tell him to not suggest her, and make it threatening enough to work, and third she needed to ask Theo to help her just in case Blaise didn't take well to threats.

* * *

><p>Asteria waited around the corner from the classroom until she heard the door open and the three older boys heading out. She was hoping Theo would do what he usually did and go another way alone, oh and that he'd go her way alone. She got lucky.<p>

"Theo!" she whispered urgently. He looked at her with a surprised look, and then one of understanding.

"You heard." He said calmly.

"Yes I heard! And I don't like it." Asteria said strongly.

"I figured. I was going to tell you, to warn you that Blaise might suggest you." Theo said firmly, trying to make her believe him.

"I hope so, but I'll deal with him. I need your help with something." Asteria said sincerely. She looked around just to make sure they were alone.

"I need you to help me to be neutral."

* * *

><p>After talking to Theo, Asteria walked down to the common-room to find Blaise. She didn't have to go in though, as Blaise was standing in a side corridor whispering to Davis, and making her giggle. Asteria put on a charming smile and walked down towards them.<p>

"Zabini, a word?" Blaise looked up and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Little busy Greengrass, I'm guessing you know what flirting looks like." Blaise mocked, but Asteria only smiled wider.

"Davis I think you need to leave." Davis looked at her with a mean expression.

"I don't think I want too."

"Oh, I think you do." Asteria had her wand out and was twirling it between her fingers.

"I'm not scared of you, there's teachers down here, you wouldn't." Davis said, eyeing Asteria's wand.

"Maybe not, but I'd tell our house what kind of family you go home to. I mean they suspect you of being a half-blood, but they don't have proof like I do." Asteria said with a sweet smile. Davis looked scared and looked sideways to a confused Blaise before darting down towards the common-room.

"What proof?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"Cut the chit-chat Zabini." Asteria said and raised her wand. Blaise looked threatened at it. And she backed him up against the wall behind him.

"You want to suggest me as a Death-Eater." Asteria stated.

"Nott told you then, the little snitch." Blaise said angrily.

"Oh, no I found out on my own. Piece of advice: soundproof the room when you don't want to be overheard." Asteria said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well want me to take it back then! 'cause I think it would be way funnier to see how you'd do as a Death-Eater." Blaise said with a smirk. Asteria smirked right back, which seemed to throw Blaise off a bit.

"If you do that I'll tell Daphne. She likes you for some reason, but if I tell her you did this to me your chances would be down the drain in a heartbeat."

"And what makes you think I care?" Blaise said, a little shaken. Asteria leaned in closer.

"Like I said, soundproofing. I don't want to hear 'I love you's at 4 am, through the wall."

**A/N: **

**I have to be honest i cracked up a lot writing this, i hope you find it as funny as i do :P **

**Fair warning, expect tragedy in the next chapter, or the next after that, I'm not sure o.o **


	19. A Game of Pain

**Author's note: **

**I'm Baaaack! again :D Now I'll keep it short since you all probably wont read this. Tragedy is near, but perhaps a bit. . . short, i guess, next chapter will continue it more thoroughly. So without further ado. . . . **

**On second thought i forgot something. Whoops o.o' My friend AstoriaMalfoy001, has asked me to recommend her story: the life and times of Astoria Greengrass, to you all. I do so whole-heartedly, i haven't actually read all the chapters yet, but the ones i have read are very interesting indeed ^^' so, you have been made aware ;D whaha. **

**A Game of Pain**

It was working. Asteria smiled in relief as she leaned against the wall outside the Dark Arts classroom. She'd asked the Carrow if she could be granted permission to test some potions she'd made. He seemed sceptical at first, but when she told him what the potions did, he was more than happy to grant her the permission she needed. If only he knew what she was planning.

Dumbledore's Army had been harder to convince. They of course had their grudges against anyone from Slytherin house, especially with the rumours of her and Malfoy going around, and Asteria had, had a hard time just getting them to hear her out. Though once they did, she had their full attention. Longbottom had been willing to believe that she wanted to help just with a few harsh exclamations of caring. Asteria smirked to herself. Weasley had taken a bit more convincing, but after she had heard all about the poison-plan, she'd had to admit that they could use Asteria's help. Asteria was certain they didn't trust her one bit though, and she couldn't blame them. Hell, they were right not too.

Theo had talked to the Carrows. He had said that he wanted to be in on the poisons as well. Asteria was happy that he trusted her enough to do it, without much further information. She pushed herself off the wall and headed for the dungeons. She was glad that she at least had two people she could trust.

"Hi Terri." Vega said as Asteria entered the dorm.

Vega was sitting on her bed doing nothing else. Just simply sitting. It was a habit she'd developed whenever the Carrows had used her for a detention. Asteria had been lucky enough to only get the one. Vega on the other hand, had at least one a week. They didn't really talk any-more. Vega seemed only a shadow of herself, and Asteria didn't know what to say to her.

"Hi. How are you?" Asteria said automatically.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting in Charms class next to Blaise. He was paying no attention to Flitwick, and was simply staring at the table in front of him. He'd received a letter from his mother, who had been told by his aunt, that they needed at least ten new recruits by Easter. They only had five.<p>

Blaise nudged Draco with his elbow. Draco looked up with a scowl, and Blaise tapped a piece of parchment on the table. Draco must have overlooked it.

_We'll need to ask anyone that will possibly say yes!_

Blaise's handwriting was messy, and Draco found it terribly annoying at the moment.

_Wow Blaise, what a surprise. What's you're point?_

Draco wrote in his neater hand.

_That you need to ask Pansy. _

Draco scowled at the sentence, and flicked his eyes over to Pansy, who was sitting at the table next to him. She had clearly been looking at him, and he felt the urge to groan.

_She'll mess up, how will that help us? _

_We'll have the number we need. And we need to make Theo ask his cousins. _

Draco bit at his cheek. He didn't want Asteria to be a Death-Eater. It would only make everything even more complicated, and probably ruin whatever little chance he had left. And he really needed her to give him that chance.

_He'll never agree. And I know you don't want Daphne to join! _

That was true. Blaise seemed to have a soft spot for the older Greengrass, that he didn't have for any other of his numerous conquests.

_No I don't, but I like myself too much to die at seventeen. _

Draco looked up at Blaise, and found him looking at Daphne beside Pansy. Why the two of them were sitting together, Draco really couldn't fathom.

_Nott will still never agree to it. _

Draco tapped the table to get Blaise's attention.

_Well he'll have too, unless we can find five others in two weeks. _

Draco considered.

_Then we'll just have to find some. _

* * *

><p>"Greengrass." Asteria looked up with furrowed eyebrows. Ginny Weasley was standing by her table in the library, with crossed arms and a scowl.<p>

"Weasley." Asteria said as a greeting, and looked to the sides to make sure no one was close enough to see them. It wouldn't do for a Griffindor and Slytherin to be seen talking 'friendly'

"Neville asked me, to ask you, to meet him in the owlery at five." Weasley sounded more than unhappy to be used for that message.

"I'll be there, was that all?" Asteria asked airily. She was a bit surprised when the older girl sat down across from her.

"No. I want to ask you: are you seeing Malfoy?" Asteria raised her eyebrows.

"Really? And no, I'm not." Asteria said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes really, and I'm glad. He's a bastard, and we don't want help from anyone connected to him." Weasley said strongly.

"Okay. Is this the popular opinion or just yours?" Asteria asked, getting a bit annoyed at the ginger.

"Well, both. I'm just the only one who'll say it." Weasley said proudly.

"Right. I'm guessing you don't like me very much." Asteria said with a half-smile. Weasley snorted and returned it.

"No, but it's nothing personal, I just don't get why anyone would want to be around Malfoy." she said with a look of disgust on her face.

"And then you decide to hate me?" Asteria asked with raised brows.

"That and other things." Weasley said and pointed at Asteria's tie.

"Oh, the Slytherin thing. Well I can't say I'm terribly fond of all you courageous Griffindors." Asteria said honestly.

"We're not the ones who's up our ears in Dark Magic." Weasley said with a mocking tone.

"Well you're not expected to be, and for the record most of us aren't." Asteria said with a finger pointed at Weasley.

"Fine." She said unconvinced.

"Come on ginger, let's not be enemies just because our ex's are." Asteria said with a smile.

"So you dated Malfoy?" Weasley asked with a sneer.

"Oh sorry, misspoke, your ex, and my former bed-mate."

"I don't know how you think that's any better." Weasley said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ah, but the emotions involved makes all the difference." Asteria said seriously. Weasley looked hesitatingly at her.

"So you really don't have any feelings for him?" She asked.

"None at all." Okay maybe, but lies were the best option at the moment.

"Okay, then I'll. . . try not to hate you." Weasley grumbled.

"I'm glad." And for some reason Asteria felt that she was being honest. She should hate the ginger across from her, but she felt that she had developed some sort of respect for her. The ginger had guts, that was something she could respect.

* * *

><p>"Daph?" Asteria asked, she walked over to her sister's bed, and looked at her. She seemed to be asleep, but many years of training had resulted in Asteria's ability to tell when her sister was faking it.<p>

"Daaph, I know you're awaake." Asteria said in a sing-song voice. Daphne groaned and opened her eyes.

"Yes?" she asked with annoyance.

"I need you to do something for me." Asteria said with a smirk. Daphne groaned again and buried her face in her pillow. A muffled 'what?' reached Asteria's ears as she sat down on the bed.

"I need you to write a letter to uncle." Daphne turned towards Asteria with a confused look.

"Why don't you just write one?" She asked confusedly.

"Because that would be too obvious." Asteria said with a pat on Daphne's back. Her sister looked more then confused, but decided not to argue.

"When do you need it?"

"By a quarter to five." Asteria said and stood up from the bed.

* * *

><p>"Well, that's eight." Blaise said with a grimace as he looked at the list of students joining the ranks of Death-Eaters.<p>

"Not bad for one day." Draco said lazily. Blaise and Draco were sitting in their dorm, waiting for Theodore to come back. They'd cornered the three new people on the list and used a combination of threats and Slytherin pride to convince them. It had been difficult, but it made no difference as they were still two students short.

"I've asked Daphne, she will not even consider." Theodore said, as he entered the room.

Draco looked over at Blaise, who had a flash of relief across his face.

"Well, then. Who do we have left to ask?" Draco asked. Neither of the other two said anything.

"Well, we've ruled out the seventh and sixth years. That leaves us with fifth years." Theodore said monotonously.

"Well, Vega is an option." Blaise said hesitantly.

"She's fragile right now." Draco said honestly.

"Do we honestly have to care?" Blaise asked rather bluntly. Draco shot him a mean look.

"At this point no." said Theodore.

"And Asteria? They're our best options for fifth year." Blaise said strongly.

"Let's talk to a few more of the boys before we make this decision." Theodore suggested with a strained voice. Draco nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Asteria was leaned against the wall, next to the entrance to the owlery. She was waiting for Longbottom to show up, and had a firm grip on the letter Daphne had written to their uncle. It would be more convincing if anyone she didn't want to see, had a letter from Daphne as proof rather then a letter from Asteria herself. Asteria had no idea what the letter contained, and she didn't care much at the moment. She heard footsteps in the staircase, and walked towards the owls in the middle of the room.<p>

"Asteria." She turned to face Longbottom, who gave her a nod and a half-smile, which she hesitantly returned.

"Longbottom." She said as a greeting.

"You know, you can call me Neville." He said and took out his wand.

"I'd rather not." Asteria said, as Longbottom started to cast some spells around them. Silencing charms no doubt.

"Fine with me. I eh, wanted to talk to you a bit more about those poisons." Asteria motioned for him to go on, as he hesitated.

"Well, do you know who else is going to be making them?" Longbottom asked. Asteria thought he looked like he was just making the question up on the spot, and she suspected him of having something else on his mind.

"Yes. So far my cousin Theodore is making them too." Asteria said carefully. Longbottom's eyes widened.

"Theodore Nott? His father's a Death-Eater!" Longbottom said accusingly.

"Yes, I know, he's also my uncle." Asteria said with an arched brow.

"And you're living with them?" Longbottom asked disbelievingly.

"How did you know that?" Asteria asked suspiciously.

"We heard about your parents." Longbottom said carefully. Asteria winced ever so slightly. "And we heard you and your sister are living with your uncle."

"You just didn't know who they were." Asteria said with a slight smile. Longbottom shook his head, and took a few steps toward her. Asteria narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry Asteria. If you need anyone to talk to-"

"Then I have my sister." Asteria interrupted sharply. Longbottom looked sympathetic.

"Yeah, but if you need someone who isn't involved." Longbottom said, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Asteria winced at the physical contact, and glared a bit at the hand.

"I don't." she said sharply.

"I know how it is, loosing them." Longbottom said, still with much sympathy in his voice.

"Yes, maybe, but with you, it wasn't you're fault." Asteria said and slapped his hand away, before striding out of the owlery.

"Don't blame yourself!" Longbottom shouted after her.

"A bit too late for that." Asteria mumbled under her breath.

* * *

><p>Draco nearly ran down the hall towards the hospital wing. He had been pulled out if transfiguration by some fifth year, and told Vega was in the hospital wing.<p>

He burst in through the door, and immediately spotted her. She was lying in one of the beds. Eyes closed, and pale as a ghost.

Madam Pomfrey walked quickly over to his frozen form.

"Mr. Malfoy. She's not awake, I'm afraid." Madam Pomfrey said, with a strained voice.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked, and walked over to the bed. She was even paler, close up.

"She is poisoned Mr. Malfoy." The healer said, as she walked over to the other side of the bed, and fluffed Vega's pillows a bit.

"Who poisoned her?" Draco asked through gritted teeth, as he sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"Miss Runcorn, found her with a bottle in her hand." Draco looked up at Madam Pomfrey.

"She. . . she took it herself?" Draco looked back down at his cousin's pale face.

"It would appear so."

* * *

><p>Asteria was sitting in the great hall for dinner. Theo was silently eating next to her, and Daphne was sitting across from her, sending looks down the table towards Zabini further down the table.<p>

"Daph, for Merlin's sake, I know you're in love with him, but do you have to show the entire house?" Asteria asked lowly. Daphne shot her a glare, that could match Asteria's own, and got up from the table without a word.

"I believe you angered her." Theo said passively.

"Really, no kidding?" Asteria said, and left Theo at the table.

However before she could exit the hall, Slughorn called her name, and she turned to find her head of house, coming towards.

"Miss Greengrass, I must ask you to go to the hospital wing at once." Slughorn gasped between heavy breaths. The short run from the teacher's table must have exhausted him.

"Yes Professor, but I must ask why?" Asteria asked confusedly.

"Eh, well I'm terribly sorry dear girl, but Miss Rosier has been poisoned, I'm afraid." Asteria stood mutely, and stared at the man.

"Poisoned?" She whispered.

"Eh, Miss Runcorn, will you be as kind to escort Miss Greengrass to the hospital wing?" Runcorn stood up from her seat, in the group surrounding Parkinson, and walked over to them.

"Of course Professor." She said sweetly, and Slughorn smiled at her, and walked back towards the teacher's table.

Asteria spun around and nearly ran out of the room. She didn't care if Runcorn was following her or not, she just darted for the hospital wing as fast as she could.

When she reached the door she came to an abrupt hold. She stared at the door for a few minutes. The sound of footsteps behind her grew louder.

"Uh, wow, you're really fast Asteria, must be those crazily long legs." Runcorn said with a gasp for breath.

"Runcorn, shut the hell up!" Asteria snapped. She reached out for the door-handle and opened the door.

**A/N: **

**Whaha, here you are! ;D**

**I hope i did Neville and Ginny justice, i had a hard time hitting their characters just right, so i hope it was fairly right. **

**Hope you like it, and review, review! ;D **


	20. Impending Disaster

**Author's note: **

**Greetings. I know, I haven't uploaded last week, but I have a good reason: NO INTERNET FOR 9 DAYS! ! I thought I was going to die. Anyway, this chapter was a bit of a stress bomb, for a while. I don't sleep enough, and that makes me write incredibly slowly o.o' **

* * *

><p><strong>Impending Disaster<strong>

The room was eerily silent. Draco stood with his arms crossed, next to his chair. He really couldn't sit still. Asteria was there too. She was sitting on a chair staring mutely at the bed where Vega hadn't moved for hours. Except the uneven, shaky breaths she took.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Greengrass, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Madam Pomfrey said as she marched in from her office. Two healers were coming to take Vega to St. Mungo's.

Draco gave her a brief glance and then looked back to his poisoned cousin. It was an odd situation to say the least. Vega had never been an unhappy person. He still found it hard to believe that she would try to take her own life. No matter how bleak the world seemed at the time.

"Come on now, time to go." Madam Pomfrey said and gave Asteria's shoulder a gentle tab. Asteria seemed to snap out of her trance-like state, but didn't make a move to stand. Draco glanced towards Vega again, and then put his hands on Asteria's shoulders, and guided her out of her seat. He could feel her tense under his touch, but he just kept on guiding her out of the Hospital Wing.

"Don't touch me." Asteria mumbled, and Draco's lip twitched at the complete rejection of his touch, as Asteria shook off his hands and speedily walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Asteria stepped into her dorm and leaned against the door. Runcorn was snoring slightly in her bed, and Caroline Lockwood and Greta Malkin, the other fifth-year girls, were peacefully asleep as well.<p>

Asteria walked shakily passed Vega's empty bed, and sat down on her own. She stared straight ahead of her, and reached out for the drawer in her night-stand. Her fingers skimmed over the content of it, but found nothing similar in shape to the bottle of poison she'd made.

She took heavy breaths. It felt like someone had shoved a lump of iron down her throat. She laid back on the bed, and the battling feelings seemed to take over completely. She felt a mix of guilt and relief. The potion was not lethal in such a small dose as the one Vega had found. But the fact that Vega had found it, was enough to keep the guilt strong.

Asteria tried to think of any signs. Anything that would have given away what Vega was going to do. She admitted, that she hadn't been paying enough attention to notice. She'd seen nothing.

How could Vega be suicidal? The pressure from the war, was like a constant weight on everyone's shoulders, but Asteria had never once considered ending her life, she had been much to set on staying alive, and safe. Vega must have felt otherwise. A single tear fell down Asteria's cheek. Not a sound escaped her though, even now she still wouldn't risk anyone hearing her, or seeing her, be weak.

She rolled over on her side and closed her eyes. _I want to survive this, and I will._

* * *

><p>Asteria walked down the hall, ignoring the pitying looks from the other houses, and the examining looks from her own. They were all looking for some kind of weakness in her, but she would give them none.<p>

She walked hastily down the steps towards the dungeons for potions class, and slowed down when she neared it.

"Greengrass." Asteria furrowed her eyebrows and turned around to find Blaise Zabini, looking at her with an arrogant expression.

"Zabini." She said blankly.

"Draco asked me, to tell you, to meet him at the Astronomy tower after classes have ended." Zabini said grumpily.

"Hmm, I don't think so, and why couldn't he just ask me himself?" Asteria asked with a rejecting tone.

"He knew you'd say that, and he told me to say it's about Vega." Blaise said, and marched off without another word. Asteria looked after him furiously. She looked around to see of anyone was watching, and darted for the common-room instead of her class.

She found it deserted when she arrived, and headed for the boy's dormitory's. She was fairly certain Draco had a free class, and if he didn't then she'd wait for him.

She kicked the door open and Draco looked up from the book he was reading. He was sitting lazily on his bed, and merely raised his eyebrows at her.

"What about Vega?" Asteria asked angrily, and walked over to his bed.

"You skipped class just so I'd tell you now, instead of later?" He asked nonchalantly, and threw the book on the bed.

"Don't sneak around, just answer the question." She snapped.

"She's going to be okay, thought you'd like to know, the poison did a lot of damage, but the healers are certain she can be cured." Draco said. Asteria nodded once and turned to leave, but Draco grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"She wont tell them where she got the poison, but I know she's not talented enough to make one." Draco said, and studied Asteria's face. She refused to look him in the eye, but he didn't let go of her wrist.

"I didn't make it for her, if that's what you mean." Asteria snapped.

"Hm, that's not what I meant, but I know about the poisons." Asteria averted her eyes again, until Draco released her wrist.

"What's your angle?" He asked, with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean?" Asteria asked annoyed.

"I find it hard to believe you want to hurt people for the sake of it. You're not _that _mean." Draco said with a wider smirk.

"How would you know?" Asteria asked, and leaned over him on the bed. "You don't know me nearly as well, as you think." She whispered.

"I do, actually, you just wont realize it." Draco said tauntingly and brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"I thought I made it clear, we're not going to be together." Asteria said with a smirk. Her lips were nearly touching Draco's.

"Who said that's what I want?" Draco asked. She could feel his breath on her lips. It smelled a bit like peppermint.

"Change of heart?" Asked Asteria with a wide grin.

"For the moment." Draco said and his arms slid around her waist, as she laid down on top of him.

"Hmm, but you haven't given up." Draco chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Well, until you do." Asteria said and stood up. Leaving a somewhat shocked, and thoroughly pissed off Draco alone on his bed.

Asteria laughed slightly as she headed for her own dorm. For the moment the world seemed a little bit brighter.

* * *

><p>"So, I heard you were in the Seventh year dorm yesterday." Daphne said airily. Asteria looked up from her breakfast, and found her sister standing with her hands on her sides and an expectant look on her face.<p>

"Is that what the rumours are about these days?" Asteria asked un-bothered. Daphne sat down with a roll of her eyes.

"I hate him." She said grumpily.

"Well, by all means feel free to hex him, but you should know nothing happened." Asteria said and gave Draco a quick glance down the table. When she looked back at her sister, Daphne was glaring at Draco quite viciously.

"Damn, now I have no excuse." She said even more grumpily.

"Hm, guess you could just think of all the other times we did it." Daphne looked at Asteria with a look of utter disgust and then pulled some toast towards her.

"I hate _you_ too."

"Understandable." Theo said as he sat down next to Asteria.

"You are so very sweet." Asteria said sarcastically.

"Aren't you though?" Daphne asked and looked at both of them. Asteria furrowed her brows at the bitterness in Daphne's tone.

"Professor Carrow, just told me what progress you both have been making with you 'extra assignment' any reason I didn't know about it?" Daphne asked angrily. Asteria opened her mouth to speak but Theo beat her to it.

"We only wanted to protect you Daphne." He said seriously.

"Oh please, she's my little sister, and you're my cousin. I don't need you to protect me, we're supposed to _all_ protect each other." Daphne said angrily, and stood up. She stormed down the table and out of the Great Hall.

"Wonderful, just splendid." Asteria muttered sarcastically, and stood up as well.

* * *

><p>"Draco?" Blaise waved a hand in front of Draco's face, as he stared mutely at the letter in his hands.<p>

"What is it?" Blaise continued and tried to peer at the letter. Draco folded it up however and looked at Blaise with a blank expression.

"They're going to kill her."

"What? Kill who?" Blaise said in shock. Draco didn't even flinch, he didn't even move a muscle.

"Vega, they're going to kill, because she tried, because they think she's weak." Draco muttered, more to himself then to Blaise.

"But, they who?" Blaise asked cautiously. Draco curled up the letter angrily and threw it in the flames of the common-room fireplace.

"Who do think Blaise? Truly you're not that stupid." Draco said and sat down heavily in one of the sofas. He put his fingers through his hair absent-mindedly.

"Fair enough, is there anything you can do?" Blaise asked in a casual tone.

"No." Draco half muttered, half hissed.

"Then I suggest you get over it, you can't afford to mourn right now, no one can, not if they plan to survive." Draco looked up at Blaise with an incredulous look on his face.

"Get over it? She's my cousin, we grew up together!" Draco said angrily.

"I know, I was there a good part of the time you know, but you're my friend and you're going to get over this, 'cause you ant to live. At any cost." Blaise said firmly. Draco laughed bitterly.

"What do I have to live for any-more? My parents are probably going to die any day now, you can't help because you're just as selfish, not to mention screwed."

"And the girl you think you might love wont give you the time of day." Blaise finished for him. Draco just stared at him.

"I don't love Asteria." He said with furrowed brows.

"No, maybe not, but think you care about her just as much as you do me, and Vega for that matter." Blaise said and crossed his arms. Draco's eyebrows narrowed even more.

"Hm, you know Vega's mum and mine were so close Vega was named after a constellation like me. My mum once told me that her, along with Vega's and Asteria's, mothers, and yours, were dorm mates back at Hogwarts."

"And here we are, their children, and all caught up with each other one way or another."

"Bloody big mess isn't it?" Draco asked with a laugh.

**A/N: **

**Grr. I don't know how well this turned out :S it's not that bad I guess. **

**Ehm, as a correction to the A/N of the last chapter. The story I recommended, yeah, it's called: The Adventures and Life of Astoria Greengrass. Not the rubbish i somehow got written down back then ^^'**

**I hope the: Draco-might-love-Asteria-thingy isn't to sudden. It just made sense to me, that it neede to start going in that direction. Trust me there's a long way to go, but it's co****ming along. **

**Also Lastly, just to make this note incredibly long. I am considering changing the name of the story. I have a few options and if you have any opinions or ideas then that would just be groovy. **

**The options are: A Story of Stubborn Minds, The Way We Don't Decide, and Denial Will Prove A Dangerous Game, and others that aren't all that great. I thought the first one was pretty accurate, but I'm not sure which to choose. I need opinions please! O.O**


	21. The Reckless Resumed

**Author's note: **

**Hello everyone :) yeah, i don't know what to write, so just go ahead and start reading ^^' **

* * *

><p><strong>The Reckless Resumed<strong>

"We need to talk." Draco said seriously, as he stood in front of Asteria's table in the common-room. It wasn't actually her table, but it had somehow become known that she would hex anyone who sat at it. She had been quite temperamental lately, Draco thought, as he looked at Asteria's bored face.

"About what? I thought you'd get the message by now." Asteria said mockingly, and Draco scoffed inwardly.

"As much as I would love to speak to you about that, we have more important things to discuss." Draco said, again seriously. Though this time Asteria seemed to catch on to it.

"Alright, talk then." She said and leaned back in her chair, watching him like a hawk. Draco rolled his eyes, and gently, but firmly, pulled her from her seat.

"Not in here." He whispered, in her ear as he led her out into the dark dungeon hall. He could feel the eyes of his house-mates watching them as they left, and he only hoped they didn't get that there was something other then a snogging possibility, on his mind.

"Okay, you've got me alone, now what is it?" Asteria asked, and shook his hand from her arm.

"It's Vega." Draco said, and watched Asteria's face change.

"You said she'd be fine." Asteria said too quickly.

"Well, I was wrong." He said, and he could clearly see the panic in Asteria's eyes now.

"B-but the healers. . ."

"Aren't in control of anything. Her fate has been decided by others."

"Her family, you mean?" Asteria asked bitterly. Draco felt a tint of anger in him.

"I would never have her killed, but it's not up to me." He said angrily.

"Never said it was, but I'm betting it's still your demented aunt who wont accept a suicide attempt." Asteria said, in a low, yet high-pitched voice.

"I don't know who decided it, I just know it was. You should be happy I'm even telling you. They're writing it off on the poison." Draco said, trying not to shout.

"Oh, great, then it'll be my fault." Asteria said in a screeching, broken voice, and stormed back towards the common-room.

Draco sighed heavily and leaned against the wall, running shaking hands through his hair.

Asteria nearly ran through the common-room. She wasn't crying, but she was certain she didn't look calm either. In fact she was sure she looked furious. It was just what she did. When she was hurting she did one out of two things: Drink, or get irrationally furious.

She flung the door to her dormitory open, and slammed it shut. There was no-one in there, it was becoming a habit of hers to have the dorm to herself. She would normally be there with Vega. So now she was alone.

She sat down on her bed and pulled her legs up to rest her head on her knees. It hurt her legs to sit like that for too long so she quickly leaned against the head of the bed instead.

She felt white-hot anger everywhere in her, and she felt like hexing the next person who stepped into the room. If it was Runcorn she just might.

Asteria scoffed and sunk down on the bed. She felt tired for some reason, and her eyelids felt heavy as she blinked. She didn't know how she could be tired, when she was so angry, but she supposed anger was rather exhausting. Vega had all-ways said that strong emotions were hard to handle all at once. It had been one of her smarter sayings. The rest had been limited to rude comments and rolling eyes.

Asteria felt another stab of anger before drifting off to sleep. She would probably never see Vega again.

"Asteria?" Asteria clung onto the comfort of her sleep, as she heard someone cautiously trying to wake her.

"Terri, wake up?"

"Daphne?" Asteria said blurredly, and tried to focus her eyes on her sister's face.

"It's. . time for dinner, aren't you hungry?" even as she was, just woken up, Asteria could tell when her sister was making something up on the spot. She wasn't very good at it.

"No, not really." Asteria murmured, and sat up in her bed. Daphne bit her lip and sat down next to Asteria.

"I-eh, wanted to talk to you." Daphne said, fiddling with a loose string on one of the curtains, around the bed.

"Yeah?" Asteria urged carefully. Daphne hadn't spoken to her or Theo for at least a week, and Asteria didn't want to risk saying something that might get Daphne to retreat.

"Did you really not tell me, to protect me?" Daphne asked, with furrowed brows. Asteria nodded, and Daphne bit her lip again.

"I-I, just didn't know, don't know, what I'm doing any more." Asteria mumbled, and closed her eyes tightly.

She was very surprised when she felt Daphne pull her into a tight hug, and felt her sister shake slightly with her sobs.

"Just, please, trust me. Don't keep these things from me any more." Daphne said shakily, and hugged Asteria tighter. Asteria hesitantly hugged her back, and ran a calming hand over Daphne's hair.

"I wont, I promise." Asteria mumbled, but she meant it. Daphne laughed shakily and let go of Asteria.

"I'm going to go down for dinner. You can join me if you feel like it." Daphne said with a smile, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood up. Asteria simply nodded, and watched Daphne go.

She felt like she should have told Daphne about Vega, but a lump had started to form in her throat, and she just couldn't tell her sister how Vega had gotten the poison in the first place.

"Why is everything my fault?" Asteria asked herself.

"It's not." She whipped her head around to stare at Draco, who was leaning against the door-way.

"Really?" She hissed, and glared at him. He didn't seem bothered though, and walked over to her bed.

"Did Daphne see you?" Asteria asked with another glare. Draco smirked.

"No, disillusionment-charm."

"Hmph, of course, what do you want?" Asteria asked harshly.

"You need to talk to someone, and not blame yourself." Draco said sternly, and earned another glare.

"I don't want to talk to you. And why shouldn't I blame myself, when something is my fault?" Asteria asked, and felt anger begin to resurface.

"It's not. You didn't give her the poison, she took it herself. It had nothing to do with you." Draco said and reached for her hand. Asteria snatched it away before he could reach it.

"Empty words, why are you here?" She hissed.

"You can't do this by yourself, you can't survive this by yourself!"

"I have so far!"

"Because you got lucky!" Draco shouted, and put his hands on the sides of her face.

"You need help, and you need me." Draco whispered against her lips.

"I don't need you, you're wrong." Asteria whispered, and tried to shake her head. Draco smirked.

"You have two people to take care of you, but you need one more, if you want to keep being lucky." Draco pressed his lips firmly against hers and she didn't fight him, like she wanted to.

"Just, let me take care of you." Draco whispered in between kisses.

Asteria wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and pulled him closer to her. She could feel his hands by the top buttons of her shirt, and found her way to the tie around his neck.

He kissed her jaw, as she freed him of his tie and shirt, and as he opened hers he kissed the spaces above each button becoming undone.

Draco stared at the ceiling above Asteria's bed. He hadn't said anything for a good ten minutes, and neither had she. He looked sideways at her. She could have been sleeping had it not been for the mute murmur of her lips.

He looked back at the ceiling. In truth, he hadn't known what to do or expect when he had went to see Asteria. This certainly hadn't been it. He felt a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth, but he fought it off, when he felt Asteria's eyes on him. He looked over at her, and raised his eyebrows.

"I don't need you to take care of me." She said blankly, and stood up from the bed, wrapping herself up in a robe, before going for the bathroom. He was pretty sure she also meant leave.

* * *

><p>"Oh for fucks sake, mudbloods are filth, muggles are animals, we get it!" Asteria nearly shouted, and everyone in the classroom stared at her open-mouthed. Even Professor Carrow, who was in the middle of her usual rant about mudbloods. The same she used for every class. Asteria was somewhere between drunk and concussed because she'd hit her head on the shower that morning. She'd been drunk when <em>that<em> happened obviously, but she normally wasn't that clumsy when she was drunk. She figured it had something to do with disorientation about waking up drunk.

Asteria's mouth fell open slightly, when it started to sink in exactly what she had done.

"Greengrass, with me. Now!" Carrow said furiously through gritted teeth. Asteria stood up shakily, and followed the short woman out of the class, under complete silence.

When they were out in the hallway, Alecto forcibly grabbed Asteria's arm, and led her towards Snape's office.

"Headmaster!" The woman cried, when they entered his office without knocking. Well Carrow did, Asteria managed to linger in the doorway.

"Professor Carrow, do you not have a class to tend to?" Snape asked coldly with a glance at Asteria.

"The Greengrass." Alecto looked back around to spot Asteria, and pointed a finger at her once she located her. _What a dumb cow._ Asteria thought drunkenly. "Her, she talked back in class, and given her house it is completely unacceptable." Snape raised and eyebrow mockingly.

"All students talking back in classes are unacceptable, regardless of their house. Are you not able to punish her properly?" Snape asked an insulted Alecto.

"W-well of course, but she, you, I thought it better to let you deal with her. She has been under your inspection for longer then mine, I thought perhaps you would know a better way to discipline her." Asteria rolled her eyes, and Snape looked unimpressed.

"Well, I suppose if my teachers cannot deal with something as simple as rude students, I suppose I will take over." Snape said lazily, and waved a hand to dismiss Alecto. She sent Asteria a glare on her way out, and Snape gestured for Asteria to sit down. She did so carefully. She was very dizzy, and the concussion was beginning to be more then a theory.

"Well, Miss Greengrass. Tell me why I must deal with you today." Snape demanded. Asteria tried to focus on, well, something, but she found it difficult.

"Eh, I might have given the impression that Professor Carrow's teaching is a bit repetitive." Asteria said, with as much of a normal voice as she could. It was still slightly slurred though.

Snape leaned back in his chair, and looked investigating at Asteria.

"Have you been drinking, by any chance, Miss Greengrass?" He asked lazily. When she didn't respond, he waved his wand at her, and Asteria felt the haze of alcohol beginning to disappear.

"Actually I blame it on a concussion." Asteria said, when she felt a pounding headache coming on.

"You'll go to Madam Pomfrey, in a minute. Fifty points will be deducted from Slytherin House, and I will send a letter to your uncle, informing him of your behaviour." Snape drawled.

"that's it?" Asteria asked quietly. Snape merely raised an eyebrow, and opened the door behind her with a flick of his wand.

"I would advice you to exorcise caution Miss Greengrass. Next time I will not be so lenient." Asteria stood, and as she walked for the hospital-wing, she wondered why Snape was being lenient at all.

* * *

><p>"Well this is an interesting development." Blaise said with raised eyebrows, when Draco stopped dead in his tracks after spotting Asteria.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked annoyed, as he watched Asteria in the corner of the common-room.

"What happened with you two?" Daphne asked as she appeared beside Blaise.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Draco drawled.

"Really? I think you do." Daphne said angrily.

"Don't mind him, his pride's just been hurt." Blaise said with a smile at Daphne. She didn't respond and simply turned towards Draco.

"What happened?" Draco looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"She wont tell you?" He asked with a smirk.

"I didn't ask her, I'm asking you: What did you do?" Daphne asked rather threateningly.

"Nothing you would consider wrong." Draco drawled bitterly.

"I doubt that." Daphne snorted.

"Well, if you'll excuse me." Draco said, and walked away before Daphne could protest.

"Like I said, hurt pride." Blaise said friendly.

"Don't talk to me." Daphne sneered, and turned to walk away.

"Hey wait a minute." Blaise said and grabbed Daphne's arm.

"What?"

"Why are you so pissed, you broke up with me?" Blaise asked angrily. Daphne raised her brows in mocking surprise.

"Right, and the first thing you do is go off with Davis, like I'm not even important." Daphne said and slapped Blaise's hand away.

"You are, but you just, you broke up with me."

"I'm not, obviously, or you would have waited, or done something to, to get me back instead of just replacing me!" Daphne shouted, and stormed towards her dorm. Leaving Blaise to stare after her, and the rest of the common-room to stare at him.

**A/N: **

**Whaha! here it is. **

**Okay two quick things: **

**1. i finally have the same amount of reviews as i have chapters. I know it's a weird thing to want, but me being me, less reviews then chapters makes me frustrated, and doubtful of my skills. so as always: Reviews are incredibly awsome. **

**2. tiny preview for the next chappie :P train rides, holidays, discoveries and angry teens. Whaha, and i repeat whaha! ^^**


	22. The Danger of Desperation

**Author's note: **

**Tada! chap 22 is here for your injoyment, and to my great relief. Finally it's done :P it was a bit hard to get all the stuff in it just right, but i think it'll pass. Thank you for the great reviews from last chapter by the way! They rock!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Danger of Desperation<strong>

Asteria was being furiously stared down by Alecto Carrow during dinner, when Draco sat down next to her.

"Malfoy." she said tensely. Talking with him was the last thing she needed, when half the table were staring at her.

Everyone had, of course, heard about her little outburst, and she'd been congratulated by a hysterically laughing Ginny Weasley just a few hours ago.

"Asteria." Draco said monotonously.

"What do you want?" she asked plainly.

"We leave for Easter tomorrow." Draco said in the same blank tone.

"How wonderful, you've learned to read a calender." Asteria said with fake enthusiasm. Draco smirked the slightest bit at her insult, and she felt his fingers brush her leg. She shot him a venomous look.

"Yes, and it told me, I wont have the pleasure of seeing you for a whole week." Draco said tauntingly, and his hand crept slowly over her thigh. She felt like swatting it away, but then people would know he'd been touching her.

"Well, aren't you clever. Now if you move your hand before you loose it." Asteria hissed threateningly.

"Where would it go?" Draco asked with a smirk, and thought he saw the slightest blush on Asteria's cheek.

"Up your. . . - "

"Terri." They both turned in their seats to look at Daphne. A furious Daphne at that. Asteria felt Draco remove his hand, and felt a little disappointed, against her will.

"Malfoy, I think that's my seat." Daphne said, rather threateningly. He raised his eyebrows and got up.

"Charming as always Daphne." He said before going to sit with Blaise.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Asteria as Daphne stared at her.

"That is an excellent question." She said before plopping down next to Asteria.

* * *

><p>Draco stared annoyed out the window, as the train travelled towards King's Cross. He didn't pay any attention to Blaise's attempts at conversation, or Pansy's whining voice.<p>

"I'm going to go for at walk." He said lazily, and got up. He was certain Pansy was pouting terribly, but he didn't care much at all really.

He walked off in a random direction, and didn't bother to look into any of the compartments as he went. That is until something caught his attention. Asteria. Asteria, talking to the Weasley girl.

Draco narrowed his eyes as the two exchanged a few words, and then Weasley went off to the other end of the train. Asteria entered a compartment, and Draco followed her.

"You keep interesting company." He said nonchalantly, and leaned against the doorway. Asteria looked at him over her shoulder,´and snorted.

"Well, I like her, unlike you. Could you please leave?" Asteria asked with a lazy tone, turning and crossing her arms.

"What for? Need to change?" Draco asked with a smirk as he looked over her uniform.

"Yes, and you are _not_ welcome to stay." Asteria said mockingly.

"Actually I am, I'd like to talk to you." Asteria rolled her eyes and sat down.

"About what?" She asked exasperatedly.

"You, us, everything in between that shouldn't be there." Draco said as he sat down across from her.

"OH, GIVE UP ALREADY! IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Asteria suddenly shouted. Draco was surprised but he didn't let it show.

"Yes it is, because you can't be stubborn forever." Draco hissed and leaned forward so that his nose was almost touching Asteria's.

"And if I can?" Asteria asked flatly.

"Let me ask you a question." Asteria raised her eyebrows expectantly. "if you don't care at all about me, and you don't like me. Then how is it, that you always seem to some back into bed with me?"

To his great surprise, Asteria brushed a feather-light kiss over his lips.

"Sex, is not caring. You of all people know that." She whispered tauntingly.

"I do. But when you start to care, there's no going back." He said, and pulled her into a deeper kiss.

"Well isn't that precious." Asteria jumped back, and Draco's head flew towards the door, where Pansy was standing. With tears in her eyes, and crossed arms.

"Parkinson. You seem upset." Asteria stated with a slight smile.

"Draco, you can't be serious about that _little girl_." Pansy screeched. Draco stood up and smirked at Pansy.

"Oh, Pansy she's more of a woman than you'll ever be." And then he left Asteria to deal with his ex.

* * *

><p>"We'll have a few guests later this evening, I suggest you all make yourselves busy." Asteria looked up at her uncle with a curious expression.<p>

"Who's coming?" She could feel Daphne giving her a glare, but she didn't see the harm in that question.

"Just a few family-friends." Uncle Nott said dismissively, and Asteria slumped further down in her seat. She was quite bored to be honest, and as much as she didn't care for any 'family-friends' she didn't care for boredom either.

"Thank you for dinner." Daphne said and stood up. Asteria got up with a roll of her eyes, and followed her sister out of the grand dining room.

"Don't even think about it." Daphne said, as Asteria slowed down when she approached one of the liquor-cabinets.

"Fine." Asteria mumbled, and followed Daphne along the many hallways and staircases to her sister's room.

Daphne sat down gracefully on her bed, and Asteria leaned against the door-frame.

"so what will you be doing?" Asteria asked lazily, and watched her sister read an issue of Witch-weekly.

"What you see." Daphne said and shook the magazine.

"Oh come on Daph, lets do something!" Asteria whined and walked over to the bed.

"Like what?" Daphne said annoyed, and looked up from the page she was reading.

"I don't know, something, I'm bored." Asteria said, and jumped down on the bed, over Daphne's legs.

"You're too easily bored, it'll get you into trouble." Daphne said teasingly, and shoved Asteria away form her legs playfully.

"Like it always does." Asteria said with a smirk, and Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Just take the time to relax." Daphne said and picked up her magazine again. Asteria rolled her eyes and got up from the bed.

"I'm going to go for a flight." she announced, and walked out of the room.

And that's how she found herself, sitting on the roof, of her uncle's tower-study. It was the highest point of the house and she could see far from up there. Plus it was quiet, and Daphne's idea about relaxing seemed easier like that.

The window of the study was opened loudly, and Asteria furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

"Are you sure no one could be listening Nott?" It was the characteristic drawl of Lucius Malfoy.

"Of course Lucius, we are high enough to be safe." Her uncle assured. Asteria scooted a little further down the tiles, and listened carefully.

"Well, I am certain you know the reason for my visit old friend." Malfoy said sternly.

"I supposed it is concerning my niece." Asteria had to suppress a protesting sound in her throat.

"Yes, I trust you know of the involvement with my son."

"I dare say, she made it rather obvious." Asteria grimaced slightly.

"I am here because I thought it best to think ahead. For their mutual benefit."

"What the bloody. . . ?" Asteria whispered.

"I had a feeling. I should tell you, I don't plan on forcing anything upon any member of my family. No matter how beneficial." Her uncle stated. Asteria breathed out slightly in relief.

"There would be no talk of force. Simply arrangement."

"No fucking way." Asteria mouthed angrily.

"And if she refuses?" _damn right I will._

"Then she would be free to do so. Though I should be very much surprised." Asteria grimaced and rolled her eyes. As if.

"I do believe, you don't know her as well as I do. She will refuse."

"Refuse to be married into one of the best standing pure-blood-families in Britain? She would be foolish to do so." Malfoy drawled on arrogantly. Asteria didn't no if she was happy or annoyed to not be within hexing distance of him.

"Perhaps, but she has a mind of her own that will not be managed easily." She thought she heard some amusement in her uncle's voice, and smirked.

"I'm sure Draco can handle it." Asteria just stared blankly at the roof. Could he?

"Well then I suppose I must agree. It would be quite beneficial." Asteria's eyes widened. He did not just agree to it.

"Indeed. We will work out the finer things later on."

"Yes. But I remind you, I will not force her."

"I understand. If any action of hers is not compliant I shall not take her either."

_if I'm not the perfect little pure-blood-housewife slave you mean. _Asteria thought furiously.

"Of course."

Asteria grabbed her broom and stood up on the roof. Careful not to make any noises.

She mounted, and took off towards the front-door. Which was conveniently situated at the opposite end of the house, than the tower.

She landed a few metres away and marched angrily towards the door. How dare that stupid old man, make decisions for her. At that point she meant both her uncle and Malfoy. But one thing was damn right about that conversation, she would not agree, not in a life-time.

Oh, if Draco had anything to do with it, she would murder him. The bastard may pretend to care for her, but if he knew about this she would make damn sure he would never see her face, or any face for that matter, ever again.

She angrily kicked the door open and marched towards the stairs, passing the living-room on the way. But what she saw when she glanced in there made her come to a hold. No way, she thought exasperatedly. She turned and peered cautiously into the room. And true enough, there sat Daphne, with Mrs. Malfoy, and Mrs. Zabini of all people. Asteria could clearly see the tense look behind Daphne's fake smile. Probably because of her ex's mother.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Zabini, what a surprise." Asteria greeted, with a very fake smile and polite voice. Though luckily, they seemed not to notice.

"Asteria, how charming." Mrs. Malfoy said, and smiled. Mrs. Zabini nodded with a smile of her own, and Daphne made a hand gesture behind her back to make Asteria come in.

Asteria raised her eyebrows, and walked over to sit next to her sister. As much as she understood Daphne's need for back-up, she wasn't sure just how helpful she would be in her current state of mind.

"So, what did I interrupt?" Asked Asteria lazily, and leaned back in her seat. Daphne shoved her back up with her elbow, but the effect was there.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled, and narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing very interesting dear, just small-talk." Said Mrs. Malfoy relaxedly.

"Well alright, glad I'm not interrupting, too terribly." Asteria said with a stiff smile.

"So where were you off at Ms. Greengrass?" asked Mrs. Zabini in her calm voice.

"Flying, I was lacking something to do." Asteria said with the same stiff politeness as before. They had probably heard her stomping through the hall.

"Aren't you frightened you might be hurt? wouldn't want to injure yourself." Mrs. Malfoy said, with an underlying displeased tone.

"I'm quite fine actually, I'm not a bad flyer." Asteria said, loosing the smile.

Daphne cleared her throat, and looked pointedly at her sister.

"Asteria why don't you go ask the house-elf to prepare some tea."

"That wont be necessary Daphne, I would like a word with Asteria." Asteria looked around and found her uncle in the door-frame. Lucius had already entered the room, looking somewhat smugly at Asteria.

"Of course uncle." Asteria said flatly, and got up from her seat.

"What's this about?" Daphne asked confusedly, when the door shut behind Asteria. She turned towards Mrs. Malfoy questioningly.

"I suppose he is informing her of the arrangement." Mrs. Malfoy said and looked to her husband. He nodded, and Mrs. Malfoy smiled pleasantly.

"Arrangement?" Daphne asked, with a slightly scared voice. They didn't actually believe Asteria would agree to an arranged marriage? She'd sooner die, she made that very clear whenever her father had brought it up.

"Yes, we believe with the way things have worked out, it would be best for Asteria to have a secure future ahead of her." Mrs. Malfoy said with an investigating look. "Do you not agree?"

Daphne raised her eyebrows.

"Do I agree she would benefit from neater lines? Yes. Do I think she will ever agree to this method? Not in a million years."

"Now Ms. Greengrass, surely your sister had some intention towards this. Why else would she have so publicly revealed her relation to Draco?" Mr. Malfoy asked, and walked closer to the three gathered women.

"She most certainly have no such intentions, and I honestly can't tell you why she did what she did. Only that this is the last thing she wants." Daphne said sternly, and stood up.

"It was lovely to see you again, Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Zabini." Daphne greeted, and nodded her head at Mr. Malfoy before leaving the room.

"What do you mean, it may be for the best?" Asteria shouted angrily at her uncle. He was sitting behind his desk, and she was angrily stomping around in front of it.

"Asteria, sit down, and listen." Her uncle said calmly. She didn't however and continued stomping back and forth.

"This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." She half hissed, half mumbled, as she continued her pacing.

"Asteria!" Her uncle stood up and Asteria stopped, and crossed her arms angrily.

"It will be very hard to explain, why a young girl with no parents, no money, no connections, would refuse to marry into the Malfoys. However degraded they have become these past years." Her uncle said sternly, and Asteria felt her anger boiling rapidly.

"I have money, I have connections. And I _don't_ want to marry him!" She shouted furiously. Her uncle sat down with a sigh.

"As far as anyone knows, you do not. And it would be wise to keep it that way." He said thoughtfully.

"I wont do it, you can't make me." She said and shook her head rapidly.

"Asteria, will you please, sit down." She just shook her head an extra time, and stayed where she was.

"I do not want to make you do anything, but the damage may already be done."

"What damage?" Asteria asked demandingly.

"If the Dark Lord knows of this, it will be odd for us to refuse. Pure-bloods are threatened. An alliance is not easily refused any more."

Asteria could feel angry tears in her eyes.

"Why? I don't, I can't, I, NO!" she started pacing again.

"I thought you liked him at some point, you could work to retrieve that." Her uncle said sternly.

"No, no, I don't like him, and I wont. Besides, I'm not what they want, I'm far too 'rebellious' to be a Malfoy's trophy wife. And I don't want to be one!"

"Asteria. You have very few options left. I will not make you, but the Dark Lord will, if he saw it as the better option. He does not know your character, and he wont."

Asteria stopped and bit her lip.

"What if he did?" She asked and turned her face to stare at her uncle.

"What are you saying?" her uncle asked cautiously.

"What if I was not the 'ideal' wife any more."

"Few things would result in that."

"But if it works."

"Asteria, think about your options. Marriage could work."

"No." Asteria stared determinately at her uncle. He sat with the same blank expression as always, though he seemed apprehensive.

"Make me a Death Eater."

**A/N: **

**Ooooh, dramatic i think, hope, would like to know! *hint, hint* ;D**

**But yeah, here it is, and i hope it's a good chapter, because it was not the easiest to write. dunno why though, i must just be stressed o.o'**

**NOTICE ME! quick last thing, there might not be a chapter next week, since I'll be going to see my new school, all week. I'll be living there next year so it's very exciting. **

**and also just to throw it out there, i'll be going to see The Hunger Games tomorrow, and I'm really looking forward to it. . . haven't read the book yet, but if the film's any good, i probably will ^^'**


	23. Doubts and Decision

**Author's note: **

**Well, after the longest absence to date. I'm back! i know you probably wont read this, but i have a very good reason for not submitting this sooner. my computer is in Sweden. because there is a "scratch" on the Harddrive. And no i don't know what that means, but I'm pretty sure it's not an actual scratch. Well anyway they had to take it out and put in a new one. which means I'll loose everything on it. great right? x.x I'm using my dad's computer right now, and it, is, SLOW! **

**I had to rewrite this for you guys, and that's why it took so long, but luckily i think it's better than the original one. **

**Oh, and thank you so, so much for the reviews! I'm so incredibly sorry i couldn't tell you that. They're awsome! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Doubts and Decision<strong>

Asteria looked in shock at the Dark Mark on her skin. It was swollen and felt as though it was burning under her skin, going deep down to her bones.

She reverted her eyes to the room she was sitting in. The dining-hall of Malfoy Manor. She was to sit there and wait for her uncle to be dismissed. She shivered at the thought of her uncle in the next room with Him.

She couldn't help but glance back at the tattoo. The Dark Lord had been curious about her intentions when he had been about to give her the Mark. She had realized then that she really hadn't thought everthing through. But then again, the looked on Mr. Malfoy's face when she'd walked out of the room had been priceless enough to distract her. She had looked him cold in the eye, and walked passed him with a smirk playing on her lips. He had simply stared at her.

And now I'm no longer neutral. She thought as she examined the swollen, red skin.

"It's time to go Asteria." She turned her head to look at her uncle. She got up from the chair, and followed him silently out of the hall.

"He has agreed that you should not marry Malfoy. He knows how you are now." Her uncle stated nonchalantly. Asteria simply nodded. The numb feeling she remembered had hit her when she'd tortured that boy was beginning to reappear.

She didn't want to feel numb, she wanted to feel happy that she'd accomplished what she wanted. Well really she just wanted to feel something.

She rolled her sleave down over the Mark, and her uncle apparated them both back to the Nott Estate.

Asteria walked dazedly up to her room and simply stared at the crying Daphne that met her when she opened the door.

* * *

><p>"She did what?" Draco stared at his parents in disbelief. He'd been called to his father's study and found both his parents waiting for him there. With the news of Asteria's Marking.<p>

"I met her when she left the room, there was no mistaking what has happened." His father drawled, observing Draco attentively.

"Draco, have you done something to her? Something that would have made her this desperate?" His mother asked with concern, and if he wasn't mistaking a little dissapointment.

"No. She simply does not want to marry me." Draco said spitefully. His mother furrowed her brows.

"Yes, but why?" she asked sternly.

"Is it so hard to believe she simply does not care for me?" Draco asked rather angrily. His mother simply raised her brows again and said.

"Yes, Draco." Draco scoffed, and his mother left the study.

"Your mother is a very smart witch Draco." Draco looked up at his father.

"I've realized, what does it have to do with anything?" His father sighed, and leaned back in his seat. Suddenly looking very tired.

"She is certain that the two of you are close. She was just trying yo do the best for you both."

"Well she clearly doesn't know Asteria very well." Draco muttered darkly, and was surprised when his father chukled ever so quietly.

"No, but she knows you, and you care very much for Asteria, do you not?" Draco just stared at his father.

"It doesn't matter now." Draco said avoiding the question.

His father stood up and looked at Draco with his usual haughty expression.

"No. Not unless you can sway her." He said before leaving the study. Draco just sat there. Did his father just tell him to try to convince Asteria even though she was a Death-Eater. The opposite of the type of woman he should want.

* * *

><p>Daphne stared at the door to her room. She had screamed at Asteria in tears, and then bolted for the door.<p>

The angry tears didn't seem to want to stop, and Asteria had just stood there, with a blank expression, as if she didn't even notice. . . . as if she didn't disagree. A sob escaped Daphne's clenched jaw.

A careful knock on the door met her ears, and it creeked open slightly. Asteria stood awkwardly in the doorframe, and looked at Daphne.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Daphne jumped up from her bed and ran to wrap her arms arond her little sister. Asteria froze at first but then hugged her back tightly.

"I'm really, really sorry." Asteria whispered in a small voice. Daphne just shook her head, and hugged her tighter.

* * *

><p>It was hell, absolute hell. Potter was gone, his family had failed, and the curse was everything he could feel. The Dark lord's wrath was impossible to escape.<p>

* * *

><p>"Uncle, what happened, I'm a Death-Eater, shouldn't I know?" Asteria asked angrily. She had been walking around the hallways late at night. Trying in vane to find a liqour-cabinet Daphne hadn't cursed. She was restless, angry and couldn't do anything about it. And then she'd heard her uncle and cousin talking seriously in the living-room. They'd stopped talking when she entered the room.<p>

"Asteria, no one is actually supposed to know about this." Her uncle said sternly.

"But you two do." She said stubbornly. Her uncle sighed and Theo gave her a quick look.

"Harry Potter has escaped from Malfoy Manor."

"What?" Asteria blurted in disbelief.

"He was caught, and then escaped." Theo said simply.

"No kidding." Asteria said a snort.

"Asteria this is serious, you are a Death-Eater now, and what happened will affect us all." Her uncle said seriously.

"Right, so what do we do?" Asteria asked and sat down on a sofa.

"Well, the Malfoy's have been punished, but it will be highly risky to be any kind of involved with them from now on." Theo said, and sat down next to Asteria.

"Good thing I'm not anymore then." She said suspiciously, at Theo's inspecting look.

"Yes. Very good. And that's why it should stay that way." Her uncle said cautiously.

"If you're waiting for an objection don't." Asteria said sharply.

"Good, good. Asteria i believe you don't have a problem using others. As you've used the Yaxley boy." Asteria looked at Theo.

"Did you also tell him what potions I've made?" she asked angrily. He simply nodded.

"Asteria, you must do something to seperate yourself from them."

"I'm not dating Yaxley again, he's a worthless coward." Asteria spat.

"Then not him. But someone." Theo said seriously.

Asteria looked back and forth between them.

"Why do you act like I might profess my love for Draco any minute. I hate him." She said bitterly.

"Maybe. But you still need to protect yourself. There's only so much we can do." Theo said with concern.

* * *

><p>"Hello Terri, have a minute?" Asteria turned around and glared frightening daggers at Blaise.<p>

"Don't call me that." She said with her fingers tight around her wand. "And get lost."

She continued her path down the platform to a less crowded entrance to the train. Apparantly Zabini didn't get the hint though.

"I heard about your new tattoo." He said with a wide smirk.

"Didn't i just tell you to get lost?" Asteria asked with a fake sweet voice.

"Have to admit, I didn't think you had the guts." Asteria boarded the train and speedily walked down the corridor.

"For what, the Mark?"

"No for putting yourself before everything else." Asteria stopped.

"Have you met me?" She asked in disbelief and turned to glare at Zabini.

"Yes, and you wont admit to it, but your sister means everything to you. And your cousin matters to you. And Draco- . ."

"Doesn't matter at all." Asteria bit out.

"- loves you." Asteria stared at him. _What?_

"And you threw it all away because of stubborness." Blaise said with a wide smirk, before walking off.

Asteria turned back around and stomped down towards the Slytherin compartments. She slammed open the door, when she saw the blond she was looking for.

"Malfoy." She spat out. He stared blankly at her. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was twirling a wand between his fingers that was most definitely not his own.

"Dearest Asteria, what do i owe the pleasure?" he greeted sarcastically, and stood up.

"Is it true?" She asked hoarsely.

"Is what true?" Draco asked both angry and confused. He really had no idea.

"That you, you. . . " she seemed to strugle.

"That i what?" He asked annoyed.

"That you. . . L-_care_ about me?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows. Had she been about to say love?

"Well?" she shouted. He was completely speechless. He hadn't thought she would even speak to him, she would have heard by now about Potter. He didn't know what to say, or what he felt, or. . . did he?

The hesitation was too long.

"I thought so." She said numbly, and turned to leave.

"No, Asteria." He said and grabbed her wrist. She turned around with a painful smile, and tears in her eyes that made him go mute.

"Just tell me. Was it all a game? To get me to fall for you, so your parents could set this up without any resistance?"

"No." He whispered and put his hands on either side of her face, but she pushed him away.

"You're a user Draco, maybe I am too, but I'm not that cruel." She spat angrily and left.

"No." He whispered again.

Asteria bolted for the nearest bathroom, and when she found it, she saw tears on her cheeks in the mirror. She shook a little, and a sob toare through her body. But then she stopped. She just stopped, because tears wouldn't do anything.

"No." She said sternly. She wiped her eyes, and took some deep breaths while she waited for her face to loose the redness.

When she looked like herself again she walked out of the bathroom and dumped into someone.

"Watch it." She spat angrily.

"Didn't you walk into me?" She looked at Longbottom, and made a snap descision. She took a tight hold on his overarm and dragged him into the nearest empty compartment. She rolled down the curtain, and turned to look at him.

"I want in." She said firmly.

"Beg your pardon?" He asked confused.

"Dumbledore's Army. I want in." She said seriously.

"You're a Slytherin, why would you- . . ."

"Because of this." She interrupted, and pulled up her left sleeve. Longbottom made a shocked sound and a look of pure disgust appeared on his face.

"You- you're a Death-Eater?" He nearly shouted. She just nodded and rolled down her sleeve again.

"We don't deal with your kind." Longbottom spat, and made to leave. She intercepted him though.

"Well then you're a fool Longbottom. Think about what I know!"

"Think about what you've done!" He shouted. As if she'd killed thousends of people.

"Do you know what happened at Malfoy Manor, I do. I haven't been to a meeting, but think about what i will know when i have." Asteria said, trying to meet his eyes.

"Why would you take it, i thought, well i thought you wanted to be on the right side."

"It was this or marrying Malfoy." Asteria said honestly. Longbottom stared at her, clearly not believing her.

"I want in, so that when your reckless, fool of a friend kills _him_, i don't loose everything. I don't want to live with this thing the rest of my life." Asteria said through clenched teeth.

"Then why did you take it?" Lonbottom asked, finally willing to look her in the eyes.

"Like i said, this or marrying Malfoy. And when Potter wins, I'd rather have a tattoo to hide, then a lifelong commitment to deal with."

"You really think he'll win?" Longbottom asked suspiciously.

"I'm hoping. And that's why i want to help. Because i don't think hope will be enough."

**A/N: **

**Tadaa! what did you think? like it? i hope so. **

**i know the curse, Draco thing was short, but i didn't think i should ruin that scene for anyone who's read it on here. There are some seriously great interpretations going around. i advise you to check my favourites, I'm pretty sure there's one in there ^^' **

**Well thanks for reading, and review! :D**


	24. Sides and Allies

**Author's note: **

**Well I am back with the new chapter. It's risky i admit, but it was time. So enjoy. **

**Sides and Allies**

"So, do you know exactly what happened?" Longbottom asked warily. Him and Asteria were sitting in a deserted corner of the school, and Asteria kept having to answer the same questions over and over again.

"I told you, I only know that Potter escaped and the Malfoys were punished, it probably means something is going to happen soon." Longbottom looked back at the floor in front of him.

"Is there any more reasons for me to be here? we've been sitting for half an hour." Asteria said annoyed.

"Are you okay?" Asteria looked at Longbottom's slightly worried face, and scoffed.

"Two weeks ago you were disgusted by me, and now you're worried?" She asked lazily.

"I think there's some good in you, even if you are only helping to protect yourself."

"That's right, I'm just protecting myself Longbottom." Asteria said and stood up. "If there's nothing else, I'll be going now." She said and walked away.

Bloody Griffndors with they're chivalry.

"Wait, there's one thing." She turned with an expectant look. "I'm going underground today. You wont see me any more."

"What? Where?" Asteria asked disbelievingly. Longbottom smiled slightly and stood up.

"The room of requirement." He said, and offered her his hand. She took it with some hesitation, and found an arm thrown around her before she could pull away.

"Thank you, for your help." He said with a laugh at her expression.

"I barely helped you." She said.

"But still, it's the thought that counts."

"Right. Bye. N-Neville." Asteria said with a tight expression. Longbottom laughed slightly, and turned around the corner.

She walked down towards the common-room, avoiding the few people in the corridors. She saw Daphne and Theo across the room, but didn't feel like talking. Not to mention Draco was sitting not too far from them.

She walked up to her dormitory, and stopped in front of the door when she heard Runcorn's voice from the other side.

"Really, she's just crazy, I mean Draco Malfoy marry Greengrass. Like anyone doesn't know what really happened- . . ."

Asteria threw open the door, and Runcorn looked at her along with Malkin and Lockwood.

"Oh, don't mind me." Asteria said with a smile, as the three girls stared at her. "I'll just get my book and I'll go back to being crazy." She went over to her bed, and smirked while she picked up her charms-book.

"Bye girls." She said as she walked towards the door, though she paused in the door-frame.

"Wait, I forgot to be crazy." She said and spun around with her wand pulled. Runcorn made a screeching sound and backed up against the wall.

"Don't talk about me like that _Cynthia_, you know better." Asteria said menacingly. Runcorn nodded, and Asteria smiled sweetly.

"Splendid." She left the room, and found the common-room the same as before. She walked through without a glance.

She headed for the library and continued to avoid any and all people in the corridors.

She sat down at an empty table, and opened the charms-book. It was a stupid subject, but the ringing wake-up call the first day back about her OWL's, had her looking through the book anyway.

"Hello Asteria, mind if I sit?" Asteria looked up at a boy she vaguely remembered from her house and some social-events. He was quite hansom.

"I'm sorry, what's your name again?" She asked, not entirely hostile.

"Macnair." He said and held out his hand.

"First-name?" Asteria asked with a slight smile as he kissed her hand fleetingly.

"Andreas." She nodded and he sat down.

Already Asteria's mind was whirling back to her conversation with her uncle and cousin. She looked over Macnair and considered. He did seem less annoying than many others.

"So, we have something in common." He said with a slight smirk. Asteria raised her eyebrows.

"We did some of the same things this Easter." He said indicating her left arm. Asteria made an "Mmm" sound, and nodded.

"I just thought it wouldn't hurt to get to know each other some more." Asteria smirked at him.

"Maybe we should. . . get better acquainted." He raised his eyebrows at her flirtatious voice, and then smirked slightly.

Draco was fuming, to such a degree that even Blaise couldn't find it in him to mock his friend. Draco's fingers were clenched around his utensils so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Dra-. ." Blaise begun but he was silenced by one furious glance from Draco. Very uncharacteristic of him, but safer none the less.

Blaise peeked over his friend's shoulder and looked at Asteria smiling slightly while talking to Macnair. Blaise whistled lowly, and turned back to his plate.

Asteria smiled slightly at something Andreas said. A rather fake smile, but still a smile. She looked down at her plate and poked some food around, pretending to be interested. But as though her eyes had a mind of their own she glanced down the table at him. He was looking furiously at Blaise, and she looked down again.

She couldn't make up her mind about it. She didn't know what was happening. One part of her told her that she should be talking more to Andreas and trying yo get him to like her. Try to save herself, but the thought of not seeing him. . . _hurt? _No it couldn't. She sighed internally, and looked up at Macnair. He didn't seem to have noticed her look. She glanced over his shoulder to the Griffindor table. Longbottom wasn't there, she knew that. He'd been gone for a good few weeks. And the table had thinned out rapidly. Along with every other than Slytherin. Asteria couldn't help but think that if Potter did end up winning this thing, the entire Slytherin House would be beyond screwed.

"Malfoy, Zabini." Blaise looked up at Amycus Carrow, and Draco turned in his seat.

"You are wanted in the headmaster's office." The man said and continued up the table.

Blaise and Draco shared a fleeting look, and walked out of the great hall.

When they arrived they stopped at the gargoyle.

"Wasn't he supposed to give us the password?" Draco asked angrily.

"Serpent." Came a voice from behind and the gargoyle sprung aside. Blaise looked at Nott, and saw Asteria and Macnair a little further behind.

"What's going on?" Macnair asked, and Blaise saw Draco scowl deeper out of the corner of his eye.

"No idea, shall we?" Blaise asked and they all proceeded up the staircase.

"Headmaster." Nott greeted Snape when they stepped into his office. Snape made a small movement which couldn't really be considered a nod, but was probably supposed to be.

"Potter and his friends have been seen in London." Snape drawled. No one made a sound. "They broke into Gringrotts and escaped on the back of a dragon." Snape continued. If Blaise hadn't known better, he would have thought the man was joking.

"A dragon?" Asteria asked full of disbelief.

"Yes. You have been brought here, because the Dark Lord is angry." Snape stated and walked around his desk, and looked down his nose at them. Well some of them, Draco, Asteria and Nott, were all taller than him.

"You are the youngest Death Eater's with any kind of importance." Blaise looked sideways at Draco and he was certain everyone else did too. Draco didn't move a muscle.

"The Dark Lord is certain Potter will be going to Hogwarts, and has asked me to gather the Death-Eater's within the walls to be ready to catch him."

"Will there be a battle?" Asked Nott.

"Perhaps. You will be patrolling the corridors, until given other instructions." Snape said with finality.

Draco walked back to the common-room without taking his eyes off Asteria. He couldn't, not now. Her entire being had to be within eye-shot before he felt certain she wouldn't just disappear. He wanted to commit bloody murder, if that's what it took for him to get her back. Maybe that was what it took, given the way Macnair constantly checked that she wasn't looking back. Draco didn't know the bloke very well. But he was walking with Asteria. And that was enough to make him hate everything about him.

"Draco, I need to talk to you." Blaise said closer than Draco thought he was by then. He glanced at his friend and nodded. Watching Asteria enter the common-room. Feeling empty.

"Look. If Potter really is going to come here, we'll need to find him. " Draco snorted loudly.

"Jeez Blaise, you think?" He asked angrily.

"Yes. But if we can't, and this ends badly. We need to run." Draco stared at Blaise. He quickly took out his mother's wand and cast a soundproofing charm.

"Run?" He asked blankly.

"Yes. Get them and run." Draco didn't need Blaise to specify who they were. He simply nodded.

"But they wont go." He said numbly.

"Do you love her?" Blaise asked throwing up his arms.

"Yes." Draco said with pain in his voice.

"Then tell her."

Asteria got back to the common-room and looked fleetingly at her side.

"Hey Andreas, I've got to go tell my sister what we're doing." She said with a charming smile, and a hand on his arm. He looked disappointed, but nodded none the same.

Asteria walked quickly down to her sister's dormitory, and walked in without knocking. She sighed when she found her sister and cousin both there.

"Terri, Theo just told me." Daphne said with worry in her eyes. Asteria nodded and sat down on the edge of Daphne's bed.

"So. What's the plan?" Asteria asked blankly. Theo looked thoughtful.

"Well, we'll do as we've been told." He said calmly.

"And?" Daphne asked pressingly.

"I don't know." Theo mumbled frustratedly. Daphne looked at Asteria who just stared at the floor.

"You mean to tell me, that neither of you two have a clue what to do?" Daphne asked disbelievingly. Asteria shrugged, and Theo didn't move. Daphne groaned.

"Okay, I'll give you a plan, If it comes to a battle, they'll probably get the students out. Let's go with them and see how it ends. And if the Dark Lord wins, we'll apparate to Siberia and hide." Daphne said angrily.

"That's not actually a bed idea." Asteria mumbled and laid back next to her sister. Daphne, who was sitting, did too.

"Shame he'll find us." Theo said numbly.

Daphne and Asteria looked at each other and Daphne took hold of her sister's hand.

"Over my dead body." Daphne said seriously. Asteria couldn't help but smile sadly at her sister.

"Asteria." Asteria groaned and sped up her stride. He still caught up with her though.

"What is it Malfoy?" She spat, and turned to look at him.

"Do you think there'll be a battle?" He said hesitantly, Asteria furrowed her brows. _What? That's it?_

"I don't know, maybe." She said, and turned around. Draco grabbed her by the upper arms, and dragged her behind a tapestry.

"Get off me!" She said and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. She couldn't stop him from pressing his lips against hers though. And for some reason she couldn't for the life of her figure out, she kissed him back.

"Yes." Draco whispered against her lips.

"What?" Asteria asked without thinking.

"I love you." Asteria stared at him. Draco Malfoy, the man who had hurt her, mocked her, made her a cheater, made her jealous, made her more angry than any one else in the world. And he loved her?

The sound of voices reached her ears, but she just stared at the blond in front of her. The faint sound of spells being cast and blocked didn't shake her from her state of shock.

"Say something." Draco said through the haze. There was something she couldn't place in his eyes, something that had never been there before. Something begging her.

"I-. . ."

"Coward, you coward!" Asteria furrowed her eyebrows at McGonagall's shout.

There were footsteps passing them outside the tapestry. Outside in the real world. _Potter_, did she hear Professor Slughorn say Potter?

"Wake the students Horace, we meet in the great hall."

"I have to go." Asteria whispered and ran.

**A/N: **

**Raarrgh. Cliff-hanger I know. But. . . yeah. Okay, so just to be clear this story is not over yet. And it will have a minimum of five more chapters before I'm satisfied. **

**And other news. I'M A RAVENCLAW! Yay! I'm on Pottermore, and it made me a Ravenclaw :D I'm so happy. **


	25. Run and Hide

**Author's note: **

**Hello! Here is the slightly short chap 25 ;D It's interesting, i think :P **

**I would just like to point out, that i am still considering changing the name of this story. . . i would also still like oppinions! So i am just going to list the options again: A Story of Stubborn Minds, or Denial Will Prove a Dangerous game. . . So. . please let me know what you think, i don't know which to choose ._.' **

* * *

><p><strong>Run and Hide<strong>

Asteria ran down the corridors and staircases. She moved quickly through the castle on her way to the dungeons. When she reached the common-room, it was in a state of annoyed panic. Pupils were everywhere and everyone seemed to be in their night-clothes.

Asteria carefully manoeuvred towards the two familiar faces by the back wall.

"What's happening?" Daphne asked immediately when she saw Asteria. Asteria just shook her head and slid down against the wall to the floor. Theo gave her a quick glance, but didn't ask.

She was glad they seemed to leave her alone for the moment. She needed to clear her head. She needed to figure out what had happened and what would happen.

He loved her? The idea alone was ridiculous. Ridiculous and impossible to let go. Draco Malfoy loved her. And she ran. She ran from him, when she didn't know what to do, or what to feel. She was sixteen, no more than a child to the world. But she didn't feel like a child, and that in it self was more than she wanted to deal with.

And then. . . she was blank. She ran a shaking hand through her hair, and closed her eyes.

How could he love her? He must have been lying, it didn't make sense. She didn't want to believe it, because it would mean that he hadn't lied to her, hadn't intended to hurt her. Had tried to protect her. Even if it hadn't been his idea for them to get married. Asteria scoffed to herself and opened her eyes.

She looked up at her sister and cousin, and silently watched them whispering to each other. Theo made an angry gesture towards his left arm, and Asteria's eyes dropped to her own. Maybe it didn't even matter if he loved her.

"Maybe we'll both be dead tomorrow." She whispered under her voice.

"Students we're going up to the Great-hall!" Called Professor Slughorn over the voices in the common-room. Asteria slowly got up from the wall, and followed silently.

"Greengrass!" Asteria turned to look at Parkinson with a blank expression. The older girl looked at her with a haughty expression.

"I just wanted to make something clear." Asteria raised her eyebrows lazily.

"He's mine, and just because you think you can have him, doesn't mean you can." Parkinson said proudly.

Asteria pursed her lips, and took a step towards the other girl, whom she towered over significantly.

"Fine." She said nonchalantly. Parkinson looked stunned silent. Asteria smiled grimly. "Go ahead and keep telling yourself that. And while you do that, try to forget that he was never really yours. . . . but mine. You lost, I won. He loves _me_" Asteria finished and turned on her heel, not caring to look back at Parkinson when she heard the cry of fury, and something smashing.

* * *

><p>Asteria entered the Great-hall and looked for him. She furrowed her brows when she couldn't spot him, and instead made her way to where her family was. She sat down in between them and looked at McGonagall. Her words didn't seem to reach Asteria's ears though. Not until the Dark Lord's voice was heard from everywhere, and someone screamed. Asteria unconsciously winced at the sound of his voice, and Daphne grabbed her hand under the table. Asteria looked at her sister, and saw the fear in her eyes. The fear, the tension, everything was thick enough to cut a knife through. It ended. And then Parkinson yelled over the crowd of students. The Griffindor table rose, and stared her down in unity.<p>

"Thank you Miss Parkinson, you'll be the first to leave the Great-hall with Mr. Filch. Along with the rest of your house." A collective cheer was heard from the other tables, but the Slytherins were all silent.

"Guess, they don't want _us_ to fight." Daphne said, as they all got up. Asteria looked confusedly at her sister, when she heard the bitter tone in her voice. Daphne looked at her seriously.

"They think we're all Death-Eaters." She said gravely.

"Aren't we though?" Theo asked, as the trio followed the rest of their house.

"No." Daphne said simply.

They left through the room of requirement. Asteria had never been there, and the sight of the room decorated with every house colour but green, seemed more than a little unnerving.

The walk to Hogsmeade was long. There were many students, and when they arrived, they were met with an extraordinarily angry owner of the Hogshead.

They were stuffed in there, and Asteria simply sat next to her sister and waited. And waited. And dreaded, and panicked. . . . and worried. . . For him.

"Daphne." Asteria whispered. Her sister turned towards her. "How do you know. . . w-when you love someone?" Daphne didn't move a face muscle at the question.

"I don't know, but you should probably just. . . know. If you aren't denying it, or is just scared to admit it." She said and put an arm around Asteria.

"I hate just sitting here." Asteria said, and leaned against her sister. She felt powerless. . . weak.

"Then why didn't you stay?" Daphne asked with the same numb voice.

"I'm scared." Asteria looked around at the other students. All of them were scared. And who could blame them really.

"Everyone gets scared. That's not a crime." Daphne stated serenely. Asteria looked back at her.

"Yes. But what if- . ."

"No. No 'what ifs'. You're staying here. You've made your choice." Daphne said, and hugged Asteria to her tighter.

"What if he dies?" She whispered with the smallest voice so far.

"Then he dies." Daphne said numbly. Asteria was half sure, she wasn't talking about Draco.

"Where's Theo?" Asteria asked suddenly. Daphne immediately woke up from the slumber state she was in and looked around.

"He's gone." She whispered with a touch of panic.

"That makes all of them then." Asteria said casually.

* * *

><p>They sat there for hours. Just sat there. And then the Dark lord's voice was heard everywhere again. He gave Potter an hour to turn himself over.<p>

"Come on." Daphne said and jumped up. Almost everyone looked up at her, Asteria included.

"Daphne, what are you doing?" She said and stood up herself.

"I'm going to find Theo, and uncle if I can." Daphne said firmly.

"But- . ." Asteria groaned and looked around at the staring students.

"What?" She yelled angrily, and several of them jumped.

"You're uncle's a Death-Eater isn't he?" A boy in Griffindor pyjamas asked. Daphne nodded.

"Well then I hope he's dead." Daphne didn't even flinch, but Asteria grew hot with anger.

"Terri don't." Daphne warned. "Come with me." She said, and dragged Asteria out of the room towards the staircase, where more students were sitting.

**A/N: **

**Okay, so I know it's not the longest chapter, but i just really wanted to get this out there. . . so now it's out there! ^^' **

**I just have to say one last thing. I have final exams coming up next month, and i have a lot of preparation to do. . . so that may or may not affect my writing :S **


	26. The End and The Beginning

**Author's note: **

**Hi, sorry this is so short, but I've been very busy with reading up on everything for my exams, and I just didn't have time to write more for now. In case you're wondering i wrote this all in one go, over the span of 5 hours. . . in the middle of the night. . . yeah. **

**But anyway, i hope you enjoy and please review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The End and the Beginning<strong>

Daphne practically dragged Asteria all the way up to the castle. She stared in chock at what she saw up there. Death. Wounded, and dead fighters everywhere.

"Come on." Daphne said as she led Asteria through the entry hall, and into the Great-hall where more dead and wounded were laying with their families.

"I don't see them Daph." Asteria whispered. Daphne shook her head, and closed her eyes with a sigh. She leaned on the nearest wall, and slowly sunk to the ground. Asteria stood awkwardly in front of her for a moment before she kneeled down, and put a hesitant hand on her sister's shoulder.

"They're fine Daph, they have to be." She said sternly, and looked around again, but no one was looking at them. And to her great surprise Daphne laughed a dry laugh, and looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, and the worst part. . . I don't know if I'm looking for them." She said and dropped her head back on her knees.

Asteria didn't know what to do, or say. So she didn't. She sat down next to her sister, and stared at the crying and grieving people in the room.

The Weasleys were there. Asteria could spot Ginny, with her brothers and parents. All standing around one of the twins. The other and their mother were sitting next to him. Their mother crying. Was he dead? Asteria looked down. But she couldn't help it, she looked up again, in a different direction and saw more death. She could see her old teacher Professor Lupin. Next to a woman with vibrantly pink hair. Both not moving.

"It's not over yet is it?" Daphne asked, and Asteria looked at her sister, who was staring at the sky through one of the great windows. Asteria looked back down at the floor.

"No. probably not." Asteria said monotonously. "Not like Potter will turn himself over." She continued numbly.

"Maybe he will." Daphne said blankly.

Just then the Dark Lord's voice rang through the school and grounds. Everyone seemed to still, until they started to scramble for the exit. Except for the dead, and some others, those who couldn't just leave.

Asteria stayed put, even when Daphne stood and hesitantly walked towards the door. She could hear the Dark Lord perfectly from where she was. And she heard McGonagall scream. And the uproar and the cold voice of the Dark Lord when he told them how Potter had run. And had then been killed.

Asteria didn't think it sounded anything like Potter. Like _the-boy-who-lived._ Not at all. She looked around in the room again, and saw Mrs. Weasley, still by her son's side. The other twin as well. George, Asteria thought. Wasn't it George? She couldn't be sure, but it was her best guess.

No. Potter wouldn't have run. Not when so many people had given their lives for this. So many people who didn't deserve to die.

That's when she heard the terrifying sound of the Dark Lord. Screaming? Asteria frowned and stood up. What was going on? When she reached the entry hall she could easily see that the battle had begun again. She backed into the Great-hall again as duels erupted all over between Death-Eaters and everyone else. It was one big blur of spells being thrown everywhere, and people watching the duel that had escalated in the middle of the room.

Asteria suddenly spotted Blaise in the middle of it all. Almost right next to Ginny and the others. And a Death-Eater not far away about to hex him. Asteria had just enough time to think why a Death-Eater would be hexing Blaise, before she'd drawn her wand and hit him with a stunner. quickly He mouthed a 'thank you' before he ran off to Merlin knows where. Asteria looked around her, and sought out the nearest Death-Eater. With a furious look she hexed the man with the nastiest spell she could think of, and was promptly grabbed by someone and pulled to the side.

"Draco?" she asked when his face became clear. Somewhere in the background she could hear Mrs. Weasley yell something.

"What are you doing?" He asked desperately. He had a firm grip on her arms.

"I don't know." Asteria said honestly, and Draco looked at her like she was mad.

"You don't?- . ." Asteria silenced him by putting her hands on either side of his face and press her lips to hers.

"No." She whispered against his lips.

And then the Dark Lord screamed with fury and Asteria had just enough time to see the green curse deflect when it was about to hit Mrs. Weasley.

"What the?- . ."Draco said, just as a dark-haired figure emerged from under an invisibility cloak.

And then the whispers were all over the hall. Potter.

Asteria stared in shock at the scene before her. The Dark Lord and Potter simply stared at each other for a few moments before the Dark Lord started laughing.

Asteria's mind was foggy, and would somehow only register that Draco had put his arms around her and was holding her tight.

She caught fractions of what Potter was saying. Tom, horcrux, and something that sounded like deathly hallow. And Draco, she heard Potter say Draco's name. In a sentence about an 'Elder Wand' The Dark Lord's next words were crystal clear in her mind, and she tightened her grip on Draco's arms, as she felt him shake ever so slightly.

And then it was over. What happened between that moment and the Dark Lord falling to the ground, was lost on her. And then the only thing she heard was cheer, and happiness.

But the only thing she noticed was Draco's arms. She looked up into his eyes, and he looked back. She could feel the words on her tongue. About to come out.

"Asteria!" It was Daphne. Asteria turned around and looked at her sister.

Daphne looked at Asteria and then at Draco. She then marched up to them, and swatted Draco's arms away.

"What are you doing?" Asteria asked in shock, as Daphne pushed her behind her.

"If you love her, you'll let her go with me." Daphne said to Draco, and to Asteria's horror Draco nodded, and Daphne pulled her towards the now visible figure of Theo.

"Daphne! What?" Asteria protested.

"Is your Mark gone?" Theo asked as soon as they were close enough for no one to hear them.

"What?" Asteria asked confusedly. Theo put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her seriously.

"Is your Mark gone?" he repeated sternly.

"I-I don't know." Asteria said helplessly. Theo frowned, but didn't do anything to check, and Asteria looked back at Daphne, who was watching the celebrating people.

"We're nowhere near safe yet." She said monotonously, and looked at Asteria. Asteria frowned and looked back at her cousin.

"Then what now?" Asteria asked.

"I have no idea." Theo said blankly.

Asteria let out a deep breath and looked around the hall again. The faces were lost on her, and she didn't care enough to bring them into focus.

"Fine." She said, and walked off in no particular direction. Not caring about the protests of her only relatives. Or so she assumed.

She walked around the edge of the Great-hall where people were now sat at the tables. Chatting happily. Asteria had no idea how they could just sit there. To her the future looked just as bleak as it had a few hours ago. Undetermined, dangerous, unpredictable.

"Asteria." She turned to find Ginny Weasley standing in front of her. She looked more like you would have expected. Sad, grieving.

"Yes?" Asteria asked blankly. Ginny looked over her dusty uniform, and her emotionless face.

"Did you fight?" She asked.

"No." Asteria said in almost a whisper. Ginny nodded silently.

"I don't blame you." she said with a bitter smile. Asteria had enough will to raised her eyebrows in surprise. Ginny didn't say anything else, and simply went towards her family.

Asteria walked out of the Great-hall and leaned on the wall outside. She remembered what Theo had asked and rolled up her sleeve to look at her left forearm. There was nothing there. So the Dark Lord really was gone. Asteria felt a tinge of relief as she rolled her sleeve back down, but it was dulled by the fear of what would happen next.

**A/N: **

**Yes i know, annoyingly short, but there's just nothing to be done about it. . . hope you liked it though, i thought it was okay :P**

**Review, review! I live for those things! ^^'**


	27. Adjustment is Key

**Author's note: **

**Alright so, I haven't updated for so long that it's weird writing one of these ^^' **

**Well here is the incredibly belayed chapter 27. and if anyone cares to know my exams went very well :D I even passed Math xD**

**And just one question, is the lack of reviews for the last chapter because you forgot or because i completely messed up the story. . . honestly did i do something wrong? O.o**

**Oh and minor warning, I'm a little rusty, since i haven't written anything for so long, but i still NEED reviews to know if i suck or not T.T**

**Adjustment is Key**

Draco sat between his parents, looking at nothing. Just frankly staring into space. His mother had tried to talk to him a few times, but after her and his father had found him and he had assured them he was alright. . . well he just didn't have anything more to say. The only person he wanted to talk to was nowhere in sight. . . and even if she was it wouldn't matter. Daphne was right. It wasn't safe to be around him now. His future was one big question. Asteria might be able to get through it, if she was lucky. And given all that had happened she wasn't completely sure to fail in that department.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco vaguely heard someone speaking, but didn't care to make out the words. Whoever it was, had probably spoken to his father anyway.

His mother gently squeezed his shoulder, and he looked at her questioningly.

"Draco, come, we're being escorted to the Manor." she said with a calm voice. He did notice that she said the Manor instead of home, but that was only fair.

"Not Azkaban?" He asked with a frown. He'd expected imprisonment. His mother visibly tensed, and she shook her head slightly. They stood up and were led by an official looking man out of the ruins that were Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Asteria hadn't moved for what felt like hours. She was still sitting against the wall just outside the Great-hall. No one had noticed her, and she was glad.<p>

She absently ran her thumb over a rock in her hand. It had probably been apart of a wall the day before. But now it was just a rock.

She hadn't given any thought to where Daphne or Theo were. They were alive, everything else could wait.

Just then a serious looking man stepped out of the hall followed by three blonds. Asteria's eyes fixed themselves on him, completely on their own. He was looking straight at the ground, and he didn't see her.

When they had passed through the door, and Asteria could no longer see them, she shakily stood up. She'd been sitting for so long her legs protested at the movement.

She hesitantly walked back into the Great-hall. It was the same as before, just a little too cheerful.

"Excuse me, are you Asteria Greengrass?" Asteria turned to look at a tall man with a paper in his hand.

"Well then please come with me." She followed without question, and the man led her into a relatively unscathed classroom, where several other people were gathered. Looking closer Asteria realized they were all students. Slytherins.

"Terri!" She heard Daphne say and walked towards her sister, who had just waved from a corner, where she was standing with Theo, and Blaise, who's nose was bleeding slightly.

"Where have you been?" Daphne asked as soon as Asteria reached them. She opened her mouth to speak, but Daphne just huffed and threw her arms around her.

"Do not leave my sight ever again." She said muffled by Asteria's hair.

"That might get a little problematic, don't you think?" Asteria said matter-of-factly. Daphne just snorted, and hugged her tighter.

"They're questioning all the Slytherins that haven't been fighting for a specific side." Theo said. Asteria looked at him blankly over Daphne's shoulder.

"That's why we're in here. They don't know-. . " He continued.

"I didn't ask." Asteria interrupted with a stern voice. She didn't care, and didn't want to hear any of it.

Theo nodded, and Daphne pried herself off Asteria, though still keeping a hand around her upper arm. As though she was afraid she might try to run off.

The man with the paper entered the room just then. And all conversation ended.

"Alright everyone, we need to see Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, and Asteria Greengrass next, so if you'd follow me." He announced, and walked back towards the door. Theo and Daphne followed, with Asteria a few steps behind.

They were led into another classroom where a few other men and women were sitting and standing around a table, that must have been conjured just for this, given that all the others were either broken or turned over.

"Mr. Nott, Miss Greengrass, and Miss Greengrass." A tall serious looking woman greeted them. Asteria crossed her arms, as the men and women scrutinized them thoroughly.

"You are here because the ministry is currently trying to organize everything." The woman said calmly.

"Couldn't they wait until the celebrating is over?" Asteria asked. Daphne shot her a horrified look, but the woman only smiled bitterly.

"They need to make sure no one is under any kind of threat."

Asteria leaned against a broken table as the woman asked Daphne and Theo a few questions about where they were during the battle. Theo had apparently gone back, but then completely disappeared.

"Very well thank you to you both. Now if you don't mind I'd like a word with the youngest Miss Greengrass." The woman said, And Asteria received to very alarmed looks.

"Of course Madam." Asteria said politely. Daphne And Theo exited, and the woman folded her hands in front of her.

"Now Miss Greengrass, I've heard rumours about you and one Mr. Malfoy circulating." Asteria looked at the wall behind the woman's head, and clenched her jaw.

"You understand of course the complications of dealing with a Death-Eater?" _I am a Death-Eater._ Asteria thought.

And then she said it.

The next few hours were complete chaos. At least from Asteria's point of view. Her wand was confiscated, she was moved with her sister and cousin to the Nott estate, and they were all put under house-arrest. Daphne had yelled at her for putting them all at risk, and Theo had silently retreated to his room.

The odd thing was that Asteria had no idea why she said it. No idea why she gave up what could have been her only chance at safety. She really only knew two things. One: Draco was almost constantly on her mind. And two: It felt good to tell the truth about something.

And now she was sitting in the drawing room, with a letter informing her of her hearing at the ministry a week later, where her fate would be decided.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting in an adjoining room to the court-room where he was going in to be tried in a few minutes. His mother was currently the one in there, and his father was going in last. There was a guard on either side of Draco and the only thing he was grateful for was that the new ministry had decided to take away the Dementors. Many people had been outraged, but Draco was happy for it. And rightfully so, given that he'd most likely spend the rest of his life in prison.<p>

The doors to the room opened and the guards stood up. Draco followed, and was led into the large room.

The first thing he noticed was that his mother was sitting in the stands, meaning she'd probably been cleared. And the second was that the head of the wizengamot was the minister for magic himself.

Asteria was sitting in a chair in the middle of the court-room. Professor McGonagall, was sitting as the head of the wizengamot that would judge her, and Daphne was sitting in the stands, nervously eyeing her.

"Miss Asteria Greengrass, of Nott Manor. . . . . ?" Asked Professor McGonagall, and Asteria thought it rather unnecessary to ask. The Professor looked at her with a curious look somewhere between curiosity, pity, and her usual stern self.

"Yes." She said simply.

"You are here on the charge of being a Death-Eater, on the grounds of your own confession, and several witnesses confirming." McGonagall continued. "Do you have anything to say to your defence?"

"No." Asteria said simply, again. McGonagall frowned, and looked down at a paper on her table. The witches and wizards behind her whispered lowly, and Asteria detected quite a bit of confusion.

"Miss Greengrass, this is typically the time when the accused tried to defend their actions." McGonagall said sternly.

"I'm aware Professor, but the truth is as you just said. I'm a Death-Eater, and I've confessed to it. I don't see that there's much more to say." Asteria said blankly. The wizengamot's whispers increased.

"Well then perhaps, you'd like to share your reasons for becoming a Death-Eater in the first place?" McGonagall asked with raised eyebrows.

"Even though my reasons are my own then. . Why not." Asteria said in the same blank tone. "I became a Death-Eater because I didn't see any other reason out of the mess I made. I was foolish, and angry." Asteria paused. " . . . and stubborn." She finished.

"Do you wish to go into more detail?" McGonagall asked.

"No." Asteria said finally.

* * *

><p>Draco sat and waited for the wizengamot to decide. They had gone over the evidence, heard in his own words what had happened to him since the Dark Lord had risen, a very unpleasant experience on his part, and finally they had gone over his mother's interaction with Potter, and Potter's own words on Draco's case.<p>

"The Wizengamot will now vote." Minister Shacklebolt said in his calm voice. Draco sank heavily.

"All in favour of conviction."

* * *

><p>"All those in favour of conviction." Professor McGonagall called, and hands of the Wizengamot went up all over. Many, more then half in fact.<p>

"All in favour of clearing the accused of all charges." Said McGonagall, and raised her own hand. Several others did too, but they were outnumbered.

"The Wizengamot has ruled in favour of conviction against Miss Greengrass." Professor McGonagall said with a tint of sadness in her voice, and Asteria felt her heartbeat speed up considerably.

Asteria's eyes darted over to Daphne who was sitting with her hands in her lap, crying openly.

"Under the circumstances, given Miss Greengrass' age, and her still being in school, the minister and his office, have decided to grant her an option. Her along with other under-age witches and wizards found guilty of crimes during the war.." Professor McGonagall said to the Wizengamot. Daphne instantly looked up at McGonagall, and so did Asteria.

"The option consists of that Miss Greengrass may choose to take her prison sentence as it is." Asteria sucked in a breathe. "Or she may return to Hogwarts the coming semester and finish her schooling. This will however only be permitted under strict observation, and under the circumstances that Miss Greengrass have, from now on, a perfect attendance, no rule-breaking of any kind, and that she will be called in for meetings concerning her future and her past." McGonagall said, and the part of the Wizengamot who had voted against her seemed, to put it mildly, displeased.

"Also, she will be imprisoned immediately if she is suspected of breaking any term of the agreement, or performs any kind of illegal act in the future."

Asteria didn't quite understand. Not the choice she got that. But. . . the limitations and the long-time prospect of things didn't seem to want to sink in. They would be monitoring her every move, and she could be absolutely nothing but the perfect student. And educated witch afterwards. She could already feel the constriction, and the suffocation.

"How long is the sentence?" She found herself asking, while looking at the point just above McGonagall's head.

"Asteria!" Daphne yelled over the whispers of confusion.

"Miss Greengrass please sit down." McGonagall said kindly to Daphne, and the Wizengamot settled down too.

"The length of the sentence variates from case to case. If you were to choose the prison sentence, the Wizengamot will deliberate and decide."

"So I don't get to know what I'm choosing between?" Asteria said rather angrily, and McGonagall narrowed her eyes in a strange friendly way.

"The maximum sentence for someone your age, and with the case at hand would be about five years in Azkaban."

Asteria leaned back in her seat, and stared at the floor. Five years in Azkaban, or no freedom at Hogwarts, and constant observation.

"After I'm released from Azkaban, then what?" She asked not taking her eyes off the floor.

"Then you would be left with no education, and mild observation." McGonagall said in a very stern tone. As if she was trying to persuade Asteria to choose the first option. Not that she could blame her. Anyone would be crazy not to accept it. But then again Asteria never was known for being predictable.

"How mild?"

"Terri! No!" Daphne yelled, and Asteria saw a guard walk up to her out of the corner of her eye.

"Monitoring of your activities when you are first released and two years of observing your finances and purchases."

Asteria looked up at them all.

"I choose to serve my sentence, if those are the terms."

* * *

><p>"Draco Malfoy you are hereby sentenced to two years in Azkaban." Shacklebolt said and Draco felt his heart sink into his stomach. It was a wildly reduced sentence, but it was still two years of his life.<p>

He was asked to stand and two guards escorted him to the exit of the court-room. They walked him down the corridor without a word, and Draco just stared ahead and walked. That is until another door was opened, and Asteria stepped out with a guard on either side.

Draco met her eyes and wanted nothing more then to run over to her. Escape the guards and just hold her in his arms. Her guards let them pass, but before they were out of sight Asteria mouthed something to him. _'I love you'._

__**A/N: **

**Tadaa! i know a little crazy, but i reeeeally hope you like it and reeeealy hope you review! :D**


	28. Involuntary Redemption pt 1

**Author's note: **

**Thank you for the reviews! my, oh, my i love those things ^^' **

**Well, anyway this chapter and the next, which is the second last, will be a chapter split in two, I'll post the next part tomorrow ;P**

**I'm still trying to decide between the two names I'm considering for this story, but i wont be changing it until the story is comepleted. Which shouldn't take long now :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Involuntary Redemption<strong>

Daphne sat with her head in her hands outside of the court-room. They had taken Asteria to Azkaban almost thirty minutes ago, and she was now awaiting the decision concerning Theo. She couldn't go in, since it was almost over, and besides she didn't have it in her to see another Wizengamot ever again.

They took her.

The sentence wouldn't leave her. They took her little sister to Azkaban. There might not be Dementors, but it was still Azkaban. And they took her there. Daphne could feel the lump in her throat even worse, when the doors to the court-room opened, and revealed Theo. . . and no guards.

Daphne didn't have the energy to get up, or even be happy to see him. In truth she would have chosen Asteria over him any day. Cousin or not. And he was free.

Theo sat down next to her and didn't say anything. Daphne was glad he didn't. He probably knew what she was thinking of, and rightfully judged it wisest not to comment.

"They cleared me, for lack of evidence." Theo said after fifteen minutes of silence.

"I figured." Daphne said with a tiny voice.

"Should we go home?" Theo asked casually.

"Where is that?" Daphne whispered to herself, but followed Theo down the corridor anyway. But there was no home without Asteria.

* * *

><p>Nearly two months later Daphne was sitting in a chair by a small window in the library of Nott Manor. All the windows in the house were small, but this one was a bit clearer, so she could see the landscape outside.<p>

She missed the Greengrass estate, she missed the smell, the familiar corridors and corners. But most of all she missed her family. Her mother's smiles and quick remarks, her father's disapproving looks. And Asteria's. . . . .

She returned her eyes and thoughts to the Daily Prophet in her hands. After everything it had really tried to bring the truth for once, and Daphne had somehow gotten stuck on an article about the imprisoned Death-Eaters that she couldn't let go.

There was quite the list of convicted Death-Eaters. And just at the bottom, a few names had caught her attention.

_Lucius Malfoy. 10 years._

_Draco Malfoy. 2 years._

_Blaise Zabini. 6 years. _

_Asteria Greengrass. 5 years_

Daphne thought she was being rather pathetic. She had been sitting in various rooms around the Manor, with the same article and the same names. It was as if she couldn't shake the feeling that Asteria would stride in any minute wearing a smirk and a horrifying outfit.

She hadn't even begun to think about Blaise. There was really no point. . They were both gone for many years. Many years that she was beginning to think she'd spend alone in the Manor with Theo. In itself not a comforting thought. As a true Nott would, Theo was mourning his father's death the same way Asteria had mourned their parents. Daphne had so far stayed clear of anything containing alcohol. She was never much of drinker, but she didn't feel like pushing her luck.

"There's a letter from the ministry." Daphne looked up to see Theo standing in the doorway. Looking as prim and proper as ever. If slightly less relaxed.

"What's it about?" Daphne asked indifferently.

"Asteria's appeal hearing." Daphne frowned. It said clearly in the article that convicted Death-Eaters didn't get a chance for appeal.

"Someone has asked for it, on the grounds of further evidence." Theo said calmly, and dropped the letter on a table.

"So when is it?" Daphne asked reluctantly.

"Two hours."

"What?" Daphne nearly shouted. "Whey didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked in disbelief.

"It slipped my mind." Theo said simply, and Daphne quickly got up from her chair and headed for her room.

* * *

><p>Asteria sat in the same seat as the last hearing, only she looked very different than the last time. She was thinner for one, and had deep dark circles under her eyes. The look was the same though, cool and calm. Daphne had no idea how she managed to be so. . . normal. Maybe that wasn't the word but it fit somewhat.<p>

"Asteria Greengrass, has been called in today to her appeal hearing before this Wizengamot." Professor McGonagall started, as the Wizengamot became silent. "An appeal was made on her behalf, by Mr. Neville Longbottom, who is here today as a witness." McGonagall gestured to her right where Longbottom was sitting looking slightly concerned at Asteria. Daphne craned her neck slightly, and caught his eye. He smiled briefly, and Daphne sat back with a confused look.

"Mr. Longbottom, would you like to start by telling the Wizengamot what you have told me when making this appeal." Longbottom nodded and stood up. He turned to address the witches and wizards with a serious look.

"I have made this appeal, because even though Miss Greengrass was indeed a Death-Eater, she also helped Dumbledore's Army during her time at Hogwarts, bearing the Mark." The Wizengamot remained silent, and Daphne looked fleetingly at Asteria's blank face. "She told me that she did not wish to have the Mark, and wanted to help me. And because of that I do not think her sentence is fair. She told me about what the Death-Eaters at Hogwarts were doing and that was very useful to us." Longbottom said finally, and sat down.

"Are there any questions for the witness?" McGonagall asked, and was met with more silence. She turned to Asteria who met her eyes calmly.

"Miss Greengrass, is what Mr. Longbottom just said the truth?" Asteria nodded.

"Then why might I ask, did you not mention this during your first hearing?" McGonagall asked disapprovingly.

"I didn't think it would matter, I barely had anything useful to tell him." Asteria said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes but something like that could prove quite consequential regarding your conviction." McGonagall said sternly. Asteria simply shrugged, and Daphne felt her jaw drop just a little. How on earth could she be so. . . indifferent?

"As I said, I didn't think it would matter." Asteria said hoarsely. McGonagall shot a sideways glance at Longbottom, who was eyeing Asteria in disbelief, and then returned to her.

"Well, I do believe this matters greatly, so the Wizengamot will now vote to clear Miss Greengrass of her conviction, and any further sentencing." A surprised whisper spread over the Wizengamot. Daphne felt her jaw drop a little further, and looked to Theo at her side. He met her eyes, and she could see just a glint of hope in his.

"All in favour of continuing on with the current sentence?" McGonagall asked, and hands shot up in the gathered crowd. Daphne tried to count but didn't have enough time. She couldn't tell if it was over half.

"All in favour of clearing the defendant of all her sentences?" The other part of the hands went up, along with McGonagall's own. Daphne found it odd that the woman seemed so likely to believe that Asteria didn't deserve her sentence. But she was grateful none the less.

McGonagall seemed to do a quick count before lowering her arm, and watching the others do the same.

"Miss Asteria Greengrass, is hereby ordered immediately released and cleared of all charges, she may also return to her schooling if she wishes." McGonagall said with the same stern voice as always. Daphne felt like someone had just lifted a huge rock off her chest.

She sprung up from her seat and ran to her sister, who had hesitantly stood, and threw herself around her, in a tight hug. Asteria didn't react at first, but then lightly put her arms around Daphne, and hugged her a bit more carefully.

"What just happened?" Asteria whispered hoarsely, and Daphne looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"You're going home." she said, and hugged her again. Asteria hugged her back a little tighter this time.

"It doesn't make sense." She whispered into Daphne's hair.

"I don't care." Daphne said firmly. She thought she felt Asteria chuckle just a little.

**A/N: **

**There you have part 1, hope you love it and reviews are critically important. Really they are! ;D**


	29. Involuntary Redemption pt 2

**Author's note: **

**So, part two, and the second to last chapter. . . i feel oddly sad that I'm almost done. and yet i feel quite satisfied, having finally finished something, for the first time :) or well in a chapter i will have :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Involuntary Redemption<strong>

Asteria was in a state of mix between confusion, disbelief, and empathy. She was mostly confused. The Wizengamot had cleared her completely, with nothing more than a few sentences said by Longbottom. Although, he had become somewhat of a hero after the war. So she suspected that was the reason for it.

Daphne gently led her out of the court-room, and into the corridor. Theo took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. She thought she heard Daphne mumbling under her breathe, but she didn't have the energy to ask her what she was thinking.

"Asteria!" She turned slightly at Longbottom's shout. Daphne hesitated, and Theo looked suspiciously at the man coming towards them.

"Yes?" Asteria asked hesitantly. Longbottom seemed to pause for a moment, and a slight frown appeared on his face.

"Why. . Why didn't you explain about you helping us, at the first hearing?" Longbottom asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"I don't know." Asteria whispered, almost to herself. It would have been true a moment ago, if she hadn't just remembered. "But. . Thanks." she said without meaning it.

Daphne put an arm around her shoulders, and gave Longbottom a smile, before taking Asteria towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>Asteria said nothing until they arrived at Nott Manor, not when people turned they're heads to stare at them, or for anything else. Then she, for some unexplainable reason, started crying uncontrollably. Daphne looked concerned out of her mind, and Theo just looked plain uncomfortable.<p>

"Don't." She stuttered out through her sobs, when Daphne tried to comfort her, and then she ran for her room.

She lied down on her bed, and let herself cry. For once she didn't care that she was being weak or pathetic. Because now she was free, and he was in Azkaban, hundreds of miles away. At least when she was there, it felt like she was closer to him. Now she had to pretend. She was sick of pretending, and sick of lying. And she just wanted him back.

Daphne stared after her as Asteria escaped to her room. She then looked at Theo, who looked back at her with a helpless expression.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked with a frown.

"She's been to Azkaban, I don't think you can come out of there without there being something wrong." Daphne said, and sighed. "We'll give her some time. At least she's back now."

Daphne walked towards the living room and Theo walked into some other part of the Manor.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going." Asteria nearly yelled as Daphne slammed her Hogwarts letter down in front of her.<p>

"Asteria, you've practically been given a full pardon, you are going to Hogwarts!" Daphne shrieked, and Theo looked up briefly from his breakfast. Asteria shot him a glare, and he looked back down.

"No, I'm not." Asteria said with stubbornly, while staring down her sister. Daphne's nostrils flared as she breathed out frustratedly.

"You are not seventeen yet, I am your older sister. You don't get to choose." She said furiously. Asteria practically growled at her, and snatched the letter up from the table.

"You are not my legal guardian, so you sure as hell don't get to choose for me." She said and tossed the letter towards the fireplace. Daphne intercepted it before it landed.

"No that would be me." Theo said lowly, and both sisters turned to glare at him.

"Well then tell her she's going!" Daphne shouted, making Asteria turn to glare at her again.

"No Daphne. If she doesn't want to go, I'm not forcing her." Theo said and got up from the table to walk out of the room. Daphne let out a groan, before stomping from the room, and Asteria breathed out heavily before sitting down at the table.

She didn't want to go back. She didn't want to face the students who had all read about both her imprisonment and her release by now. She didn't want to put up a front, and she didn't want to defend herself. And she sure as hell didn't want to look Longbottom in the eye if he came back. He had saved her from Azkaban, well she didn't want to be saved. She wanted to stay locked up, until. . . well until. . . until there was something to come out to. Asteria felt a tang of guilt. She had Theo, she had Daphne. . . but she wanted him too. Draco. . .

Asteria's eyes flashed to where her Hogwarts letter was lying after Daphne must have dropped it. She picked it up and threw it in the flames of the fireplace.

"Just because you're not going back, doesn't mean you're not coming to Diagon Alley with me today." Daphne said bitterly form the door she'd exited a few minutes earlier.

"They're going to see me as a Death-Eater, you do realize that right?" Asteria snapped.

"We're Slytherins. We're all Death-Eaters in their eyes." Daphne said gravely, and left the room again. Asteria groaned, and followed Daphne into the entrance hall.

* * *

><p>Asteria had expected it to be bad going out in the world again. Well, it was worse. She concluded as she received yet another glare from strangers on the street.<p>

"How do they know my face, if there was no photos in the article?" Asteria whispered tensely to Daphne.

"I don't know." She said calmly, and walked into Flourish and Blotts. Asteria stayed by the entrance, as Daphne found whatever books she needed, and looked uninterestedly at a few titles.

"Asteria." She froze and turned to face Mrs. Malfoy.

"How did you know I'd be here?" She asked accusingly, not believing it was a coincident. And true enough Mrs. Malfoy nodded towards Daphne.

"I just wanted to apologize. I think you put yourself through a great deal more then you had to because of me." Mrs. Malfoy said serenely. Asteria nodded slightly.

"Well, I don't think it was your intention." She said blankly.

"It wasn't. And I just wanted to tell you, that even though you may not like me, I did know your mother, and she had a way of coming back from even the hardest set-backs. I hope you take after her in that regard." Mrs. Malfoy said with a smile. And Asteria felt a jab at the mention of her mother, but found it oddly soothed.

"As do I." She said lowly.

"Either way, you know I have the Manor to myself now, and I just wanted to let you know you're welcome any time. If you ever need someone to talk to." Mrs. Malfoy said kindly, and headed for the exit.

"Well that was interesting." Asteria murmured, and shook her head slightly.

"Yes I agree." Daphne said from behind her, and Asteria turned to give her a glare.

"It's not polite to listen in on other people's conversations." she snapped. Daphne simply smiled.

"Well, I knew what she'd say. And it's not like you're any better." She said and they walked towards the door.

"Not the point, still impolite." Asteria said casually as they walked down the street with more glares shot their way.

* * *

><p>"Theodore. Please tell me you are joking." Asteria said with a scowl, as Theo sat across from her at dinner. Daphne was watching them with a big grin on her face.<p>

"No I'm afraid not, I think you should return to Hogwarts." He said seriously.

"What happened to not making me do anything?" Asteria asked outraged.

"I said force. Making is not the same as forcing." Theo said calmly.

"It's the same thing!" Asteria said with a deeply furious look.

"It might help you forget him." Theo said calmly, and Asteria's scowl immediately disappeared to be replaced by a blank expression. She left the room without a word.

"Besides Daphne already bought the books!" Theo yelled after her, and she snorted loudly.

**A/N: **

**I know it's a little short, but it just fit that it ended here. I hope you liked it, and I'd just like to point out that i'm only two reviews away from fourty. FOURTY! that is insane, but wonderful, and i can't tell you how much that means to me as a writer :D **

**The last chapter wont be too long, I've had it planned since the middle of the story, and I'm starting as soon as I'm done with this note :P **


	30. The Other Letter

**Author's note: **

**So, i know you'll probably skip this, so I'll just say thank you to everyone who's read/followed this story, and I'm really sad it's over now :( but i hope you enjoy the last chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Letter<strong>

"I don't want to go." Asteria mumbled grumpily, as Daphne and her stood by the gateway to the platform. She looked at her sister with the same deep dark circles under her eyes, and she hadn't managed to put on any weight. She looked quite frightening with the way her clothes hung loosely on her body.

"Asteria, you're going, will you just accept it." Daphne said exasperatedly. Asteria could tell she was sick of fighting over it, and she wasn't exactly keen on another shouting-match, but she did not, not, want to go back there. She just didn't want to face it all with nothing, and no one to at least be on her side.

"Why aren't you going back? You need your education as much as I need mine." Asteria said like an echo from the past arguments. Daphne didn't move a muscle.

"Some one has to look after Theo." She said blankly. Another echo.

"But who's going to look after me?" Asteria asked without looking up at Daphne. She was surprised to feel her sister's arms around her, and a calming hand on her back.

"They wont just abandon you." Daphne said soothingly.

"They're Slytherins. And I'm a Death-Eater." Daphne pulled back to give her a strong look.

"I didn't just mean them. And you're not. They did post it in the prophet, that you were cleared." Daphne said by way of comfort. Asteria grimaced.

"It wont make a difference." She grumbled, and Daphne sighed.

"Asteria Quinn Theodora Nott Greengrass. Get on the bloody damn train." Daphne said with a frightening, yet oddly calm expression. Asteria raised her eyebrows, and headed for the gateway.

As soon as she was on the platform, any determination disappeared. She froze and Daphne appeared next to her.

"I've changed my mind." She said quickly and tried to turn around. However Daphne grabbed her and pushed her forward.

"Oh no you don't." She said sternly.

They received a lot of glares from the other people on the platform, but the most surprising was the curious looks some people had in their eyes.

"See, not everybody judges you." Daphne whispered in her ear, as Asteria kept her eyes locked on the big red train.

"But most do." She insisted stubbornly.

"You, my dear sister, is way too pessimistic." Daphne said with a roll of her eyes.

"You would be too if you'd just spent two months in Azkaban." Asteria sneered, and Daphne pressed her lips together tightly.

"Get on the train. Write me tomorrow, and stay out of trouble." Daphne said cautiously, as they reached a door to the train.

"You do realize this counts as neglecting me horribly, by sending me to the other end of the country." Asteria said informatively.

"And of course you realize that it's for your own good by far." Daphne said and pushed Asteria into the train. Asteria turned to look at her sister stubbornly, before she stepped out again and gave her a hug.

"You better be here to get me, when I come home for Christmas." she mumbled bitterly, and Daphne laughed slightly.

"Count on it, and don't forget your trunk." Daphne said and pushed it towards her, from where it had been charmed to follow behind them.

"Right, because I would easily forget all my things." Asteria said with a roll of her eyes, and dragged it into the train after her.

"Oh, and before I forget." Daphne said and pulled an envelope from her pocket. Asteria frowned and held it up to look at her name written neatly on the front. With a familiar handwriting. She looked up at Daphne who smiled, and then turned to walk down the platform.

Asteria looked after her for a bit, and then turned to find a compartment. Clutching the letter tightly in her hand.

There were a lot more students in the train, although she figured there were still less than all the years before.

"Greengrass." she froze, when she heard her name in a familiar voice.

"Weasley." She said calmly, and turned to face the redhead. Ginny was looking a bit pale, but otherwise the same as she had before.

"Do you, would you like to sit with us?" She asked a bit reluctantly, but still sincerely. Asteria peered in to the compartment, and saw Granger and Lovegood sitting there talking.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asteria asked calmly.

"I don't know, but I figured you could use somewhere to sit." Weasley said with a shrug. Asteria looked down the corridor at the students sending her glares, and looked back at Weasley.

"Well, I, ehm, okay." Asteria said awkwardly. Weasley raised her eyebrows, and Asteria rolled her eyes.

"Relax, ginger I just don't want any trouble." She said with something similar to her regular tone. Weasley snorted, and opened the door to the compartment.

"Hermione, Luna, this is Asteria." Weasley said calmly, as she stepped in. Asteria paused in the doorway, and looked at the two girls in the compartment. Granger looked curious, if slightly apprehensive, and Lovegood looked, well like she always did. Asteria nodded, and hesitantly stepped in with her trunk.

"You're the youngest Greengrass aren't you?" Lovegood asked dreamily. Asteria nodded, and Granger gave her a very investigating look. Asteria sat down awkwardly next to Weasley, keeping a slight distance.

"And you've been to Azkaban?" Lovegood asked completely unaffected by anything. Asteria flinched ever so slightly and nodded.

"Neville helped her get out, so she's not too bad." Weasley said frankly, and Asteria looked at her with some surprise.

"Are you sure she's. . . safe?" Granger asked hesitantly. Weasley nodded, and Asteria looked at Granger's investigating face.

"Do I have something on my face?" Asteria asked without thinking, and Granger sat up straighter with a flushed face, before grabbing a book that lay on the seat next to her.

"No, of course not." She said, supposedly calmly. Weasley stifled a giggle next to her and Asteria felt the corners of her mouth quirk upwards slightly.

"How old are you again Asteria?" Granger asked, with her eyes glued to the book.

"Sixteen." Asteria said calmly.

"Oh." Granger said with a quick look up at her.

"She didn't fight Hermione." Lovegood said calmly, and Granger flushed brightly. "What's that you have there?" Lovegood asked with a gesture to the envelope in Asteria's hand.

"Oh, eh, nothing." Asteria asked, suddenly remembering recognizing the handwriting. She stuffed it in her pocket, but Lovegood still looked at her expectantly.

"Is it from Draco?" she asked calmly, and Weasley and Granger immediately fixed her with identical looks of surprise.

"Didn't you say there was nothing between you?" Weasley said, not entirely hostile, but not friendly.

"Yes, it's not from him, it's from my sister." Asteria lied smoothly. Weasley nodded, and Granger looked slightly suspicious before returning to her book again. Lovegood didn't look away though and Asteria had a nagging suspicion that she knew she'd been lying.

The train slowly set into motion and sent them on their way to Hogwarts.

"So, are you happy to be going back?" Granger asked airily.

"Not really, as you saw I'm not too welcome." Asteria said honestly. No reason to lie more than she had too.

"But then, you might be in the same classes as us, depending on your marks and everything." Weasley said with a small smile. Asteria returned it hesitantly, not sure if it was good or not.

"Maybe you would have someone to talk to." Lovegood said with an absent smile.

"Right. . . uhm, maybe I should just go." Asteria said with a frown and stood up. Weasley frowned, and Granger looked surprised. Asteria struggled slightly with something to say.

"You, shouldn't have to talk to me, I don't deserve it." Asteria said and grabbed her trunk again.

"Why not?" Granger asked with a look of worry, and Weasley was still frowning.

"You wont want to, and besides I just lied to you." Asteria said calmly, and took out the letter. "He's why I'm here. They sent me back to forget." Asteria said with her eyes on the floor. She hesitantly met their eyes. "I love him. I don't think you can look passed that." She finished and walked out of the compartment. Just before she closed it she heard Lovegood's voice drifting out airily.

"I'm glad you're being honest." Asteria couldn't help but smile slightly as she walked down the corridor.

Surprisingly she found an empty compartment towards the back of the train. She put her trunk on the shelf and sat by the window. She was still holding the letter, and didn't know weather to open it or wait.

"What am I waiting for?" She mumbled, and turned the envelope around to open it. She sunk heavily, at what might be in there. She really had no idea. He could be angry, sad, promising to love her forever. . . unlikely, and unlike him, but still. Asteria rolled her eyes at herself and took a deep breath before unfolding the parchment.

_Dear Asteria. _

_I don't know when you'll be getting this letter, but I hope you're on the Hogwart's Express. I asked my mother to give Daphne this letter before, so you could read it on the way back to school. And I really do hope you're going back. I know you wont want to, and I really don't blame you. When I heard you'd been released, I didn't know what to say. . . I was brought back briefly to say goodbye to my mother. Long overdo to be honest, but no matter. _

_When you get there, I have an idea of what you might face, and selfish as I am I'm glad I don't have to go through that. But I wish you didn't have to either. _

_I have two years of Azkaban to look forward to, and you have two years of school. _

_I know everything will have changed incredibly over two years, but I want you to know, which is why I'm writing you this, that I wont forget you for even a day in this hell-hole. _

_I love you. I didn't think I'd ever say that, or feel like that. But I do. And you know it. Now you know it. Telling you right before a battle broke out might not have been completely thought through, but it is the truth. And even though you mouthed it to me when they were taking us away I really do hope you meant it. _

_You might not mean it in two years, but as tacky as it sounds I know I will. _

_I don't want you to dwell on the past if you don't want to. And as much as I like to think I'm worth waiting for, I do think you should be happy. It pains me to even write this, but if you want to wait for me you can, but you don't have to. It's probably an awful lot to ask given everything anyway. _

_But I swear to Merlin, and God, and whoever else you want me to, that I will see you in two years, and I will back off if that's what you want. But you can't stop me from seeking you out. And if there's anything we've learned over this last year, it's that we can both be incredibly stubborn. No matter who of us is right. _

_So I'll let you choose if you want me or not. And I wont seduce you again, if you don't want that. I'm guessing you know how hard that might be for me. _

Asteria couldn't help it, she laughed loudly at that line, and had to wait for it to stop before she continued reading.

_But all in all, I think you get the point. Do what you must to get over me, or not get over me. Either way, I want you to be happy, and I hope you will be. _

_Until we meet again Terri. _

_Yours (obviously) _

_Draco. _

Asteria smiled at the letter, and let her eyes glide over it's content yet again.

"What did it say?" Asteria's head snapped towards the doorway, where Weasley was leaning, with a serious look.

"Well he confessed his love for me in the most Draco-like manner possible." Asteria said calmly. Weasley nodded, and grimaced slightly.

"You were right. I most likely can't overlook it." Weasley said, and sat down in the seat across from Asteria.

"Is there a but coming?" Asteria asked with raised eyebrows, and Weasley rolled her eyes.

"However. You did help us, so I really don't think you're entirely bad."

"You keep saying I helped you, when I hardly did." Asteria interrupted.

"Doesn't matter, you tried, as Neville says." Weasley admitted and Asteria nodded slightly.

"Is he on some noble quest to save me or something?" She asked seriously. Weasley snorted slightly.

"Maybe not now, but if we tell him you're in love with Malfoy he will be." Asteria couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well, he'll just have to deal with it." Weasley stopped laughing and looked at Asteria curiously.

"So, are you going to wait for him?" She asked with a hint of apprehension.

"Oh, I'd never give him the pleasure of that, but I'm not going to forget anything. After all, I don't suppose you're likely to simply get over Potter, because he can't be with you constantly."

Weasley seemed to contemplate.

"Fair enough, but I get to see him over the holidays."

"And I'll get to see Draco in two years."

**A/N: **

***Sob* it's done *Cough* **

**Well, this is quite sentimental for me. I've never actually finished a story before, and i really don't know how to feel about it. Right now I'm contemplating a sequel and an epilouque, even though i have no idea how to write one. Maybe I'll do a sequel that briefly goes over Asteria's last years at school, and then get into the big reunion. **

**I don't know. I also don't know if i want to change the name of the story anymore. Now that it ended the same way it started, with a letter and all. **

**I'm confused, but happy, and slightly relieved to know i am able to finish something xD**

**So thank you again for reading, and let me know what you think i should do. . it is the last chapter, reviews would still be very much appreciated :P**

**So until next time. **

**- Victoria**


End file.
